Robin's Diary (part two)
by Secret52
Summary: WARNING: This story was written by my friend, Haruka. This story contains crossovers, spankings, slash, swearing, and other things that some of ya'll may not like. If you are one of these people then please DO NOT read. Not all 146 chapters are uploaded here. More coming soon.
1. Chapter 51

Robin's Diary - Part 51

By Haruka

I felt badly about this story Starfire told, because it sort of involved me …:

I am not feeling very well right now. At least not my bottom.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl had Green Lantern and The Flash over here for dinner tonight. I felt a little odd, being the only child present, but I did my best to be quiet and let the adults talk.

It was not difficult until they began to discuss what happened with Robin and Slade. Of course, none of them had even known of Slade's existence before this incident, but we Titans had agreed to share the information after what happened. I am sorry now that we did. They all think we should have told them about Slade much earlier, when Robin was first blackmailed into being his apprentice. They think if we had, this incident would never have happened. I do not see why it would have made a difference, but I did not protest.

However, when The Flash said that Robin acted irresponsibly by moving in with Slade and not telling Batman where he was, I could not keep silent any longer. I told him that he was a chlorbag varblernelk (the closest translation would be 'jerk') for saying such a mean thing about Robin. I told him that he was a fine one to talk about acting irresponsibly when he all but threw Impulse away. Not only that, but at least Robin was a respected leader of our team whereas everyone knew The Flash could not lead sheep!

Diana decided I had said enough and got to her feet, catching my arm and spinning me around. She bent me over and began to spank me there in the dining room in front of everyone! I began to cry because I was both humiliated and angry. I did not think it was fair to be punished for being honest when grownups are allowed to say whatever they want, even if it is mean and untrue.

She spanked me only ten times, but she made each blow count. When she released me I flew from the dining room to my bedroom and shut the door very quickly and firmly. I am very glad that I do not have Raven's powers like I did once before when our bodies got switched, because if I did, everything in my room would have exploded from my surging emotions. They have not improved since Shayera came in and told me that I would have to come out and apologize to the guests for my behaviour before they left and I refused. I am now grounded everyday after school until I _do_ apologize to them (they are teachers at Hero High, so I will see them every day.) I can apologize to Green Lantern, because he did not say mean things about Robin, but I can not and will not apologize to The Flash.

Starfire

* * *

The next day, Star added this:

Today I _did_ apologize to John (Green Lantern.) He apologized FOR Flash - he said he did not agree with him, that Robin had proved his abilities time and again. While I appreciate that very much, it is not the same as Flash apologizing for himself.

* * *

Then Bart got into it:

After school today I went looking for my cousin Wally (you know him as The Flash.) I was mad because of what his stupid attitude toward Robin was making Starfire go through, and I decided to tell him so. I sped right up to him and said, "Wally, you should apologize to Starfire for what you said about Robin because you don't know ANYTHING about what he went through with Slade in the past and how hard he tries to protect everyone around him. At the very least you  
should find out all the facts before you spout off on someone like that, and if you don't, then you really are a chlorbag varblernelk!"

He glared at me and said, "Bart, this is none of your business, and if YOU don't stay out of it, I swear I'll -"

"What, spank me?" I said, then laughed. "You'd have to catch me first!"

And the race was on.

There's a reason why The Flash is called the 'Fastest Man Alive.'  
That reason is that _I_ haven't grown up yet, so technically, I'm still just the 'Fastest Boy Alive.'

But guess what? I'm faster than Wally. He chased me all over the globe today and never did catch up to me. Granted, I have an advantage of being able to vibrate through things, but that's still speed (you have to move pretty fast to be able to vibrate your own molecules.) I'm not sure when he gave up the chase (somewhere in Australia, I think) but I've been home for a few hours now and haven't heard from him. Neither has Max, or he'd sure be in here telling me about it.

Hmmm ... not sure what to make of this, but the main thing is that my butt's fine for now and I was able to tell Wally off. That's always a good thing.

Bart

* * *

Donatello did something he knew he wasn't allowed to do last night:

Yeah, I know I'm stupid (kind of funny for a supposed genius to be saying, BUT...) I'm sneaking out of the lair to go pick up some new supplies. We used to be forbidden from going topside because people might panic upon seeing us, but Hero High is so well-known now that our existence is no surprise to anyone anymore. So that's not why I'm still not allowed to go up and scrounge for parts.

It's only about ten minutes before we're _supposed_ to be in bed. After we've said goodnight and Master Splinter has checked on us, I'll go.

Why don't I buy them now that I can go out in public in the daytime? I don't have that much money, and free parts are plentiful in the garbage if you know where to look, and I do.

I didn't tell my brothers about my intentions - I don't want to get them involved in case I get caught.

Ten minutes and then I'm off. Wish me luck.

Unquote. This morning, he added this:

It looks like for once I might have gotten away with it (sssh ...) I found some cool new parts and after breakfast I'm gonna start seeing what I can do with them. Master Splinter has been up and around with us for a while and hasn't said anything to me about sneaking out.

Donny

* * *

Unquote. Wonder if his luck will hold?

Speaking of luck, here's what's up with Kurt this weekend, according to his post on the list (I'd say his chances are 50/50 of getting Rogue's co-operation ….):

I can hardly believe my and Nosedive's luck! ALL of the adult Mighty Ducks have gone away for the weekend, leaving Dive on his own in the house and you know what that means for the two of us!

I know what you're thinking - won't Wildwing have warned my parents on the other list that Dive would be alone? He may have wanted to, but he simply didn't have a chance. The Ducks' manager had set up something for Wildwing, Mallory, and Tanya to do publicity-wise that's supposed to last all weekend and he didn't bother telling them about it until TONIGHT (typical Phil, I guess), which meant they had to high-tail it out to Anaheim. It didn't take them long with Tanya's transporters, but they still needed to get there because one of the events was happening tonight. He wanted Duke, too, but he had already left (he had weekend plans of his own back on Puckworld - something to do with his old gang, the Brotherhood of the Blade.) As for Grin, he left this morning on a weekend meditation retreat. Nosedive was the only one without any obligations, so now he's got the house to himself!

I know most of you won't tell your folks that Dive and I will be together every chance we get at his place, but there's still the matter of my twin. Rogue, if you read this, I will owe you BIG TIME if you don't breathe a word to Mother or Logan. Please? It's so rare that Dive and I can spend more than five minutes ALONE together with so many adults watching us - this weekend will be a dream come true! I won't make a move to go over there until you tell me that you'll keep my secret (I know if you say you will that I can trust you.)

Kurt

End of Part 51

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	2. Chapter 52

Robin's Diary - Part 52

By Haruka

I guess Donatello's luck didn't hold after all. His brother Leonardo wrote this:

Hey guys, Leo here. Donny's not up to typing - he ended up getting caught by Master Splinter after all. Although I have to admit, he _could_ have gotten away with it, but he told the truth and took his punishment, so I'm proud of him.

Master Splinter has a sharp eye, and while he may not know what to do with all the junk Donny keeps on his work table, he can recognize when something new has been added that wasn't there before. That's what happened this morning. During breakfast, Splinter said, "Donatello, I see there are some new items at your work station. May I ask how you obtained them?"

Donny could have said that he got them yesterday on the way home from school or that Casey found them and gave them to him and he just didn't unpack them until this morning, but he just lowered his head and said, "I found them in the dumpsters last night, Master Splinter."

"After bedtime?" our sensei asked.

"Yes, Master," Donny admitted.

We all waited anxiously and silently while Splinter sipped his tea then put it down and looked toward Donny. "We will continue this after breakfast, my son."

Donny nodded and didn't eat much for the rest of the meal.

When we were all done, Splinter told Donny to stand up and hold out his hands. When he did so, our Master cracked his palms fifteen times each with his walking stick (the sharp, painful *SMACK!* sound with each blow was making the rest of us cringe.) Donny had tears streaking his face by the end of it, but he kept his hands steady until Splinter told him he was done. He hugged Donny then and told him that if he hadn't been honest, he would also make him go to bed extra early tonight to make up for the time he lost last night.

Donny's hands are hurting too much for him to want to work at his table today now. The rest of us are going to take him out and try to get his mind off it.

Leo

* * *

Unquote. Donny healed up pretty fast – apparently his hands are calloused and strong from hours of daily practice with the bo staff, so it's not as bad as it sounds.

Hooray for Starfire! Here's the final post on her grounding:

I have been let 'off the hook' (is that the right term?) Diana and Shayera told me that I do not have to be grounded any longer and that I can go to my Teen Titans meeting tomorrow. Plus I do not have to apologize to The Flash after all (unless I decide I want to, of course, but I do not because he does not deserve it.)

They said that they talked about it for a long time and came to the conclusion that good parents must be firm, but also reasonable, and that sometimes compromise is in order. They cannot honestly say that they would not have said the same things to The Flash if he had attacked me in MY absence (although they probably would not have called him a chlorbag varblernelk.) And that they would be hypocrites to say they would not. They do not wish to make me into one, especially as I was already spanked for my outburst.

I am much relieved. Raven and I are going to go to the mall of shopping tonight and have fun. And if, at some time, The Flash wishes to apologize for insulting my boyfriend in my own home, then I will reconsider apologizing for treating him rudely as a guest.

Starfire

* * *

Rogue gave Kurt her word that she wouldn't tell on he and Nosedive after all, and that left our favorite fuzzy dude free to go over for what he called 'one enchanted evening':

Last night was one of the most beautiful evenings of my life. I got to Nosedive's shortly after my last post here (pretty much as soon as I could get to my mother and tell her I was going to the mall) and then I teleported over. His living room was so inviting! Dive had music playing (the kind he knows _I_ like) and a fire going in the fireplace, and the whole house smelled of popcorn!

We talked, ate, danced, drank (hot chocolate), then we turned off all the lights and just left the fire going while we made love. Mein Gott, it had been too long. We cuddled in front of the fire until I had to start making preparations to go home. See, now that Logan is living with us, that's a little more involved than it used to be - I had to take a shower to remove Nosedive's scent from my fur. What about my clothes? Oh, I'd taken them off five minutes after I got there, just to be sure. No scent on those. ;)

Everything was cool when I got home, no one suspected a thing that I could tell (well, except Rogue, but it was hardly a secret to her!)

Today Nosedive and I are going to the amusement park for the day (not really, that's just what I'm telling the parents) so this time I won't have to worry about my clothes - my folks expect me to smell like Dive when I get back from a date (they don't LIKE it, but so long as all they do is growl, it's fine.)

Kurt

End of Part 52

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	3. Chapter 53

Robin's Diary - Part 53

By Haruka

Bruce let me see this post of Mystique's from his list – Kurt talked about it, too, but sometimes the adults' perspective is worth seeing:

Kurt is a VERY sore little mutant right now and he damn well deserves it!

Wildwing came into my office at school this morning looking worried and sounding almost like a guilty student himself. He started off by apologizing profusely for not emailing me or being able to phone, but he and the adult Mighty Ducks had been away all weekend, leaving Nosedive alone at home. He then looked even more uncomfortable and said that he asked Dive if he and Kurt had spent any time alone in the house over the weekend and he said no, that they went out to the amusement park and other stuff. I told him that the fact that Kurt never told me that Nosedive had the house to himself was suspicious enough and I was going to be interrogating him.

I asked Logan in and told him what was going on. To his credit, he managed to keep his claws in check (I was glad that Wildwing had left, though, because the look on Logan's face was frightening to behold.) I then called Kurt to the office.

When he got here and saw both of us (and the expression on his father's face), I think our sweet little elf knew exactly what was up, and he denied it when I asked if he and Nosedive had spent any time together at the Ducks' house this weekend. Logan's scowl deepened and I figured he could now smell Kurt's not-so-well-disguised fear. He said to our son that he might just drop by the Ducks' house after school and see if he could detect any familiar recent scents there. Kurt's panic level shot through the roof and he first tried desperately to talk Logan out of it, THEN he started whining about how we didn't trust him and how unfair it was, and finally we stared him down and he burst into tears and confessed to having been in the house. THEN we had to give him the third degree about whether there had been any hanky-panky.

It took a while, but we managed to get the truth out of him, and established that he and Nosedive had had sex in the Ducks' house over the weekend. Kurt knew what to expect - I promised him the switch any time they were caught doing that - and told him I'd deal with him at home later. He went back to class trying to choke back tears. Logan wanted to call Nosedive up so we could rake him over the coals (or worse), but I just called Wildwing back and told him what we'd learned.

After school, Kurt at least had the good sense to come straight home (if he hadn't, I'd have sent his father looking for him and he would NOT have been happy when he found him.) I could have let Logan deal with Kurt, but I had told our son exactly what he could expect when this happened and I didn't want to throw any surprises at him. I took him to his bedroom, had him bare his backside and lay on his bed, then move his tail aside. Then I used the willow switch I'd brought in from outside and whipped his furry blue backside with it. He had already been crying before I started (and begging and pleading and promising to be good forever), but now he was screaming with every stroke and sobbing his heart out in between. I steeled myself against it (no matter how angry we are, we all hate hearing our children cry) and did what I promised I'd do, no more, no less (I had told him in advance he could expect a few extra for lying to us.) Then I bent down and kissed the back of his head and told him I forgave him, but I hoped to hell that he used protection and had been staying on his birth control pills or I'd go after Nosedive next. His face was in the pillow, but he blubbered something about how they used as many precautions as they could. He promised.

That's when Logan appeared in the bedroom doorway and Kurt heard me exclaim in reaction and he looked over there himself. His father was wearing a full hunter's outfit - the checkered coat, the hat, and the big rifle.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm going duck hunting, Mystique. Get a BIG pot ready."

Well, you probably heard Kurt's scream in all your respective hometowns (it was piercing enough that I'm sure it spanned dimensions as well.)

I think Kurt's had enough pain and enough scare to keep him out of Nosedive's bed for a while, if only for the Duck's sake. I managed to keep Logan from shooting the NHL's top scorer THIS time, but he made it clear to Kurt that he wasn't happy about being cheated out of his trophy.

Mystique

* * *

Nosedive posted about his own 'end' of things …:

Man, Kurt, I'm sorry you got whipped. I'm sorry _I_ got whipped. Wildwing was furious, especially because I lied to him when he asked if you'd been here over the weekend (hey, I wasn't about to get either one of us into trouble if I could help it!) I guess it didn't do any good, though, because your folks badgered you into telling the truth and your mom told Wing. Don't worry, I'm not mad, I was just so worried about you. :(

I got my licks on my bed, too, only Wing dragged me into the room and pretty much threw me down over the foot of it so I was bending over. Then he yanked down my pants and got right into it. Ohhhh, he swung that belt with as much force as his hockey stick (and he's not our goalie for nothing!) I got it twenty times, and he made me count off every one (I think he did that because he was afraid HE would lose count.) The last four beyond my age were for the lying,  
he said afterwards, when he was hugging me.

I'm real glad he DID hug me - he was so mad, I wasn't sure he would.

Nosedive

P.S. Is your dad still holding the rifle? *gulp*

End of Part 53

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	4. Chapter 54

Robin's Diary - Part 54

By Haruka

Kurt told us that Logan picked Nosedive up from school yesterday (leaving HIM behind) and took him out for a couple of hours. When Dive got back, he said this:

Hey Kurt, maybe your dad has told you by now, but I'm okay, he didn't shoot me or pluck me or anything Actually, he took me out to dinner and talked straight to me about his perspective on our relationship. He says he likes me fine, and he's glad you're going out with a nice guy, but he doesn't want us doing you-know-what anymore until we're married (or until you've grown up and moved out so he doesn't have to know about it.) I told him I respected his position, but we were in love and couldn't help expressing it. He said we'd better start saying it with flowers if we wanted to keep seeing each other at all, and if I didn't think he could keep us apart, I had another think coming. If we're planning to stay together, he says, we don't need to be doing that stuff now, and if we're NOT planning to stay together, we have no business doing it at all.

I know I don't usually take threats seriously, but this is Logan we're talking about. From what you've told me, he doesn't bluff. I don't want to find out some morning that he and Mystique have packed you up and moved your family to some country whose name I can't pronounce just to separate us. But then, I also don't know if I can trust myself not to get close to you anymore.

So ... wanna get married?

Nosedive

* * *

Unquote.

What did Kurt have to say about it?:

Oh, just ignore him, he's being a goof (a sweet one, but still a goof.) He knows we can't get married now, and that neither of us are ready to be on our own yet. Someday, though, someday.

Kurt

* * *

This morning our Justice League meeting was held a little early because of obligations Batman and I have this afternoon (we have a function to attend this afternoon as Bruce and Dick.) When the meeting was over, The Flash suddenly appeared in front of me (you think I'd get used to that, hanging around with Impulse, but it's still startling sometimes) and he said he wanted to talk to me about the whole Slade incident and our background together. He wanted to  
understand where Starfire was coming from in her convictions about me. So I told him everything. He still seemed doubtful that my going undercover had been the wise thing to do until I asked him what HE would have done if he was still Kid Flash and was supposed to have freedom to handle HIS enemies himself. He had to admit he wouldn't have wanted to hand off the responsibility to an adult,  
either. He even said that my plan had some merit and might have worked, given more time.

He says he'll run over to Starfire's and apologize to her today.

Robin

* * *

One of my list friends asked if I'd ever been punished as both Robin and Dick for the same offense. I had to think about it for a minute, but yes. There was a time a while back when I (Dick) was grounded because I hadn't done very well on a test (truth is, I had a crush on the new boy sitting next to me and my attention wasn't what it should have been) and I was to stay home from patrolling that night and put in extra study time. It was still kind of early on in my Robin career, and being the arrogant little sidekick, I figured Batman couldn't possibly hack it without ME, so I abandoned the books and tailed him. When he made his move and I burst onto the scene to help out in the fight, my sudden appearance distracted him for a half-second and the bad guy landed a punch to his jaw hard enough to crack teeth. We still won the fight and caught the crooks, but I was grounded as both Robin and Dick for a month (it was the longest month of my LIFE.) I think the only reason Batman didn't spank me was because he needed his hand free to hold the icepack to his face.

Robin

* * *

Today Kurt's mother decided to try and teach him a lesson about what sex can lead to by volunteering both he AND Nosedive (with permission from Duke) to work in a daycare center all day. It was a pretty horrific experience for them, including Kurt's tail getting pulled and Nosedive losing a fistful of feathers. However, there WAS one big highlight when Kurt realized that Mystique had disguised herself as one of the children to spy on him. Here's what happened:

Rejoice, all children who get spanked, for I, Kurt Wagner, have accomplished something we all dream of.

I got to spank my MOTHER!

When we realized that little boy (with the PPC) was actually she, I asked the woman there whether or not we were allowed to spank the children (Nosedive started snickering at that point - he knew what I was thinking.) She said yes, so long as it wasn't excessive but was more just to get their attention. That was all I needed. I headed straight over to where Mother was fighting with another little boy over a toy truck (WHY she was doing that, I don't know) and she had just shoved him away so that he fell on his butt. I took her by the arm (you should have seen the shocked look in her eyes - she hadn't seen me coming) and I gave her three swats on the butt! Nosedive was trying hard not to laugh, and he said her eyes got huge and then she GLARED at me while I told her that fighting wasn't allowed and she should learn to share the toys. Then I had to turn away and go across the room so she wouldn't see me burst out laughing. She disappeared pretty fast after that, and fortunately the woman didn't realize the appearance and subsequent loss of an extra child. Too bad I can't tease Mother about this, but I have a feeling it would have painful results for me.

As for the rest of our day, let's just say that Nosedive and I have mutually agreed to resist the urge to have sex for as long as we can. Neither of us are ready for kids yet, THAT'S for sure (I'm not even sure I like them anymore!)

Now I've got to go start combing Play-Doh out of my fur. I hope the Elmer's Glue comes out of Dive's feathers.

Kurt

End of Part 54

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	5. Chapter 55

Robin's Diary - Part 55

By Haruka

I peeked at my first Hero High progress report from Mystique that arrived in the mail yesterday (hey, MY name was on the envelope, too.) The solvent I used to open it, a chemical from the Batcave that doesn't even wrinkle the envelope like steam would, takes the glue right off, doesn't even leave it tacky. Then I just used a glue stick to seal it back up again.

For some reason, Splinter just approached me here in the hallway of Hero High and asked me to come see him during lunch break later. I don't take any of his classes at the moment, so I don't know what he could possibly want to talk to me about. I guess I'll find out.

I met Splinter in his classroom at lunch, and after he asked me to sit down, he stood in front of me and told me something that made me want to crawl under the desk. Apparently (and I'm not blaming the Turtles for this, it wasn't deliberate), he overheard his sons talking about how I opened that envelope from the school that was intended for Bruce.

He didn't tell the Turtles he heard them, and he didn't tell Bruce, but he was telling ME. I learned first-hand how adept Splinter is at scolding! He talked about responsibility and maturity and all those other 'y' words until I felt about two inches tall (and all this without raising his voice, mind you.)

Then he told me that I had a choice - tell Bruce what I did, or receive punishment from _him_ (and he warned that the punishment would be harsh.) He would not tell Bruce himself regardless.

He gave me until tomorrow to decide.

Robin

* * *

I went to Splinter's room (he gave me permission yesterday) and got down in a kneeling position, palms on the floor with the fingers turned inward, head bowed (he told me that if I chose his punishment that I would have to do that while I waited for him.) I'll tell you, it's very disconcerting to stay like that for any length of time.

When he _did_ come, he told me to stand up. I saw then that he was holding a wooden ruler. He told me to take off my gloves and hold out my hands, and I did.

"For opening your father's mail," he said, then cracked my palms with the ruler ten times each. It hurt like crazy, but I somehow managed not to cry. I thought we were done then (silly me), but when he stepped back, he said, "Bend over, hands on knees."

Gulp. I wasn't sure if I could hold the position without falling forward if he was going to spank me, but I did as he said and reacquainted myself with God in rapid mental prayer. I expected him to move my cape out of the way, but he didn't. Just as I was starting to wonder about it, the first blow of the ruler fell on my right thigh.

"For abusing your father's trust and misuse of his property." (He meant taking the solvent we were supposed to use in crimefighting.)

I thought hitting my thigh was just a warning for the real action that would explode on my backside, but Splinter was more cagey than that. ALL he targeted were my thighs. Like my hands, he gave me ten good smacks on each one and they all stung like fire. I lost a few tears along the way, as stoic as I tried to be.

Afterwards, he told me how to get down in that 'bow of contrition' that the Turtles mentioned, with my forehead touching the floor (and placing my palms on the ground, OUCH!) He touched my head and I knew I was allowed to get up. The edge of my cape brushed the top of my thighs and made me hiss, and I swear Splinter smirked, the rat. Um, well, you know what I meant.

He embraced me and said that I bore the punishment well, then sent me on my way to class. Now, keep in mind that contrary to recent cartoon versions of myself, I do NOT wear coloured tights as part of my costume - I wear shorts, and my legs are bare. And the cape doesn't hide them.

Dirty, dirty trick, Splinter. It's going to be pretty obvious to anyone who sees me in the hallway that I've had my thighs spanked, so I have to be very careful not to turn my back to any adults in case they say something to Batman. Like THAT'S going to be easy!

Now I just have to hope I can perch on the edge of all my chairs today.

* * *

It took all of two minutes before the kids started noticing my reddened thighs, and bless them, they all did their best to hide me from any adults that showed up. I had my own rotating posse most of the day, surrounding me wherever I went (and because I'm short, half the time I disappeared completely amongst them.) It worked, though – no adults questioned me, and so far since I've been home, Bruce hasn't said anything about anyone talking to him about it (and of course I changed into Dick Grayson-Wayne clothes so now my legs are hidden.) By the time we go on patrol tonight, it'll be dark enough that he won't see anything. I'm in the clear.

Robin

End of Part 55

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	6. Chapter 56

Robin's Diary - Part 56

By Haruka

Last night Batman and I confronted Catwoman, who had just finished stealing some rare Egyptian cat's-eye jewels from a museum. There was a fight, and while she's good, she's no match for us.

We weren't far from police headquarters, so we brought her there personally. As it happened, Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara were both there, and while Batman told them the circumstances of the apprehension, I was left to guard Catwoman for a few moments.

The two of us glared at each other. I guess I should mention here that there is NO love lost between Catwoman and myself for more than one reason, the biggest of which being Batman. She's had a 'thing' for him ever since their first encounter, and she sees ME as the only reason why they can't get together (she swears she'd reform if she could replace me as his partner, yadda yadda.)

So the two of us were giving each other dirty looks when suddenly she smirked and said in a low voice (so as not to be overheard, I guess), "By the way, Robin, Slade says hello."

I stiffened. "What do you know about Slade?!" I demanded.

"More than you think," she said smugly. "Maybe I should share my information with Batman. It would prove to him how worthy I would be as his partner." She smiled in that patronizing way that adults get sometimes. "Of course, that's not ALL I have to offer him. But you're still too young to understand THAT."

I hate being told I'm too young for anything, especially by that felonious feline. I lost my temper. "For your information, Catwoman, Batman doesn't need YOU for sex or anything else! He's got me for a crimefighting partner and Superman in his bed, so you can just-!"

"ROBIN!"

Ever feel yourself suddenly plummet into a bottomless pit? That thundering voice was Batman, and from his expression and those on the Commissioner and Chief, they had all heard what I'd just been saying. I wanted to die (and I was pretty sure I'd get my wish.)

Batman was beside me in two strides, grabbing me by the upper arm. He looked toward Commissioner Gordon. "Is there a room I can borrow?" he asked grimly.

Oh no, I thought. No room! No, no, no, no -

"Certainly, there's an interrogation room right over there." He pointed to a room that was much too close for comfort. Batman headed over there, dragging me with him and leaving the police to deal with Catwoman (frankly, right then I would have traded places with her.)

When we got into the room and Batman shut the door, I started talking before he had even turned to face me, "I'm sorry, Batman, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, it's just that she was saying stuff, you know what she's like and I -"

My voice trailing off when I realized he wasn't listening. He took one of the chairs and turned it around, seating himself on it. I was getting teary already because I knew what was about to happen, and there was only one door between us and the main entrance of the police station. There would be lots of cops and other people around who would hear everything.

"Oh please, Batman, not here! Please wait until we get home! I promise I won't argue and - NOOO!"

That last part was because he had grabbed my arm again and yanked me across his knees. I was about to start fighting him (I REALLY didn't want those people out there to hear me get spanked) when I realized he had stiffened. Too late, I figured out why.

"What happened to your legs?" he asked evenly.

"Uh, um ...," was all I could manage. The weird thought crossed my mind that it wasn't often I was face-down staring at a floor instead of carpeting, but it was chased out by more practical thoughts of panic.

"Someone punished you today at school, didn't they?" he asked. "Who did it and why?"

"What difference does it make?" I asked, squirming on his lap. "It's over and I was punished. Please let me up and let's go home!"

"I asked you a question, Robin, and I expect an answer."

Now the tears were really starting to flow. "No! If I tell you, you'll punish me again and it isn't fair, it's over!"

"You don't trust me," he said in a grim tone. "And from your loose tongue out there it would seem I can't trust you, either."

I think my heart actually broke. I certainly felt a sharp pain in my chest at those words. The tears had turned to sobs and I could no longer speak.

Batman didn't spank me. He lifted me off his lap and stood up. "We're going home," he said, and walked out of the room.

I don't know what the Commissioner, Chief O'Hara, Catwoman, or any of the other people milling around thought when we came out, but they probably figured it was the quietest spanking ever administered. I was in tears, my thighs were red, and Batman looked even more grim than usual. Even without being spanked, I was humiliated, but I didn't much care. I cared about Batman, and the sinking feeling that I had let him down beyond repair.

We didn't speak in the Batmobile on the way home, and this morning, he left for the Justice League meeting without me. I took the Redbird and arrived alone. We didn't exchange one word during the meeting, or even look at each other.

I know we need to talk or I'm going to go crazy. I feel so sick inside, and I can't think about anything else. But what if I approach him and he tells me our partnership is dissolved?

It wasn't physical, but I feel like I got spanked on a far deeper level. And I deserved it.

After several hours of silence, I couldn't stand it anymore - I went to talk to Bruce. I wasn't even half-way there before I started bawling again (how humiliating), but I still managed to get out how sorry I was that I hadn't told him what happened and that I was just so afraid he'd be disappointed in me (and yeah, okay, that he might ban me from the Batcave.) I confessed the whole thing that happened with the envelope and how I was punished for it - the only thing I didn't do was tell him which teacher did it. I didn't feel like it was my place, and Splinter did me a favour, so I didn't want to betray him. He'll probably ask the members of the other list sooner or later, but at least he didn't press me when I explained my reasoning (and after all, the teachers at Hero High _do_ have permission to punish other students besides their own charges.)

He forgave me for not telling him, either about who did the punishing or that I'd chosen to accept their discipline rather than confess to him. He said he understands that children don't want to disappoint their parents. He just was hurt that I might think he would punish me again after someone else already had. Well, of course the idea that I'd hurt him made me cry MORE, and he just pulled me into his arms and rocked me.

We're getting ready for another patrol. Gotta pull myself together.

Robin (a blubbering idiot tonight)

End of Part 56

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	7. Chapter 57

Robin's Diary - Part 57

By Haruka

Yesterday Kal took Kon-el and me to his parents' place in Smallville. Kon had been there before (he's actually lived with them, under the guise of Conner Kent) but I hadn't. I thought it was pretty cool for a while - I mean, his folks were nice enough and it was farm country, with lotsa cows and horses and sheep and stuff (and you know me, I'm BEAST Boy, so I love checking out animals and their ways.)

Kon was pretty bored, though (and this is why he doesn't live with them anymore - he couldn't handle the boredom.) He got this gleam in his eye like he had an idea for mischief and told me he wanted to show me something.

Turned out the 'something' was a tractor - big whoop. But then he showed me the keys in the ignition and asked if I wanted to have some fun. Well, hey, I'm always up for fun, so I went for it.

We drove the tractor to a neighboring farm where there was a kid whom Kon knew from when he lived there. I guess the two of them had gotten into trouble together before. Anyway, next thing I knew, Kon had set up a chicken race with tractors and _I_ was supposed to do the driving!

I was starting to feel like I was in a scene from 'Footloose' or something, and maybe that should have warned me but I figured 'what the heck?' and agreed to the race. Worse come to worst, I could always turn 'bird' and fly off the thing, right?

We ended up in an area that I guess the local kids knew pretty well (and somehow, plenty of them showed up to watch, and to their credit they only screamed once at the sight of me.) Kon seemed to have a lot of friends there, and admirers, too (that sly dog!) Anyway, we got ready and I was told how the rules worked (pretty straightforward chicken rules - you drive at each other until someone chickens out and veers off) and then we got started.

It happens that the narrow road was lined on either side with long ditches, so whoever veered off was likely to tip over. I didn't relish that idea, nor did I plan on looking like a fool in front of Kon's friends, so I went for it big time (if I could have revved the engine, I would have!) We came straight at each other, both of us and all the kids whooping and hollering. When we closed in on each other, I started worrying that maybe this guy wasn't going to turn off and that meant _I_ would have to. Closer, closer, and the shouts were turning into higher-pitched screams.

Well, it happened. By the time we both realized neither of us was backing down and BOTH veered, we clipped each other in the process and both our tractors overturned!

I was okay - I'd turned into a rabbit and rolled with the crash, landing on my big feet. The other guy wasn't so lucky. He broke his wrist in the fall.

We didn't even get a choice on whether or not to try and cover up what happened, because just then the Kents drove up (with Kal, of course) and the other boy's folks were right behind them. Someone's kid sister had tipped them off, apparently (I heard she was mad because her big brother wouldn't let her come watch.)

My opponent was taken to the hospital and tow trucks were called in for the tractors. As for me and Kon, we were brought back to the Kents' without deviation.

Mr. Kent faced both of us sternly and began a long lecture on safety and taking unnecessary risks and how much worse things could have been. Kal agreed and added a few things about stolen property (meaning the tractors, I guess) and responsibility.

THEN he got to the spankings! I guess the Kents' weren't expecting that because of course they'd never been able to spank either Kal when he was a kid or Kon when he was living with them. So seeing Kal take Kon over his knee, whale on his butt, and produce tears was quite a surprise for them. Unfortunately, I was next, and no amount of begging, pleading, squirming or escape attempts got me out of receiving thirteen solid swats on the bare butt (and in front of the Kents, too!)

The rest of our visit was a lot quieter. Kon and I didn't feel much like doing anything for a while, but later in the day we helped get dinner ready and Mrs. Kent had Kal play the piano for us (who knew he could even play?)

I hated the spanking, but it was kind of fun driving that tractor. Can't beat motorcycles, though. ;)

Beast Boy

* * *

Unquote.

I guess Beast Boy had a little case of the guilts later, after he got home – he actually wrote an apology note and had Impulse run it over to Smallville to the Kents personally. He felt bad for causing trouble on his first visit with Kal's parents. Beast Boy isn't someone who apologizes easily (he'd rather make a joke out of a bad situation like that) so this was significant, and when Mr. Kent called Kal to tell him what he'd done, Kal was understandably pleased.

* * *

Tonight Kurt had some big news for us – looks like he's going on a family trip!:

Rogue and I are going camping with our parents - they just told us.

I can't decide whether to be happy about it or not. I mean, I like the idea of going on a trip and doing something I've never done before, and spending 'alone' time with my parents and twin sister will be kind of nice (not to mention getting out of two weeks of school!) But on the other hand, I'll be leaving NOSEDIVE! I won't see him for so LONG! Just the thought of it makes my heart hurt.

We'll be driving for at least a couple of days before we even GET to this campsite my father knows about (it's on a lake in the woods someplace) and we'll be staying in motels and stuff as we go. It _is_ an adventure, I guess, and we'll be able to bring our PPCs so we can keep in touch.

I just wish I could hide Nosedive in the trunk and smuggle him along.

Kurt

End of Part 57

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	8. Chapter 58

Robin's Diary - Part 58

By Haruka

Kurt's been entertaining us with tales from the road, so this whole entry is dedicated to his trip thus far starting with when they left:

Our family got on the road at 6:30 a.m. (a little later than planned - I'm afraid I slept in because of my late night and they had a hard time rousing me.) The first two hours weren't so bad. Mother was in the front seat with Logan, and of course Rogue and I were in back (me behind Mother.) We were all a little hyper and excited, and the fresh morning air was kind of exhilarating.

Once we started closing in on hour number three, we passed a Pancake House and I asked Logan to stop because I was hungry. He said I couldn't be hungry - I'd eaten before we left. Then Rogue said she was hungry, too, and needed the bathroom besides. Mother reminded us that we'd made a rest stop 45 minutes earlier at a gas station. Rogue and I both declared that we couldn't use GAS STATION bathrooms, so we hadn't gone. Logan said that was our tough luck and kept driving.

One thing Rogue and I apparently have in common that we didn't know about before is our ability to whine. We're both exceptionally skilled at it and can even do it in chorus with each other. We've almost reached hour number four and Logan just said something about our not wanting to make him pull over.

Hmm, maybe we should can the whining for a few minutes.

What Rogue said about me poking her with my tail in the backseat is pure imagination on her part. Maybe the fumes from passing cars are getting to her. Or maybe it's Mother and Logan's lousy taste in music for the car radio (which, I might add, they are monopolizing.)

Being on the road has long since lost its appeal. We DID break for lunch, then spent another few hours driving (during which Rogue wrote that message.) We had dinner at a roadside diner, and now we're off again for a couple of hours until we hit the first motel. The scenery is boring now, except when ice cream stands or burger joints appear. And Rogue is taking up all the backseat with her depressing goth magazines. I almost chucked one out the window but she said if I did, she'd chuck ME out after it.

OUCH, I tried to change the radio station with my tail (so that Mother and Logan would be less likely to notice) and Mother smacked it, telling me she wanted to hear the news first. I wish my Discman hadn't been broken or I would have brought it.

I think I'll spend some time writing Nosedive a long gloppy private email.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday, but this car trip has been kind of hectic (and it didn't help that I left my PPC behind at a restaurant and we had to drive back ten miles to get it. Logan's yelling is STILL echoing in my ears!)

One of the highlight incidents in yesterday's car ride included a bee flying in the window. Utter chaos! The poor bee was probably scared to death! I told Rogue to touch it so she could absorb it and buzz off (a joke that earned me a punch in the ribs) but in the end I smacked it with the end of my tail and it fell dead into  
Mother's lap. She thought it was still alive at first and freaked. What fun!

Speaking of fun, Mother and Father (yeah, I'm trying to remember to call him that) haven't let us have any in the motels at night. We like jumping on the beds (what else is there to do?) but they stop us when they catch us at it.

Oops, gotta go for now, we're pulling up to another diner (wonder if they're serving burgers yet ...)

* * *

Just when I was starting to think our parents had infinite patience, they lost it, big time. All because of a little joke.

Rogue and I were BEYOND bored in the car today, so we cooked up a gag (okay, it was my idea, but she went along with it completely!) The idea was to make Mother and Father think that they left me behind at the last rest stop, but only for a few miles (four, tops.)

The first part of our plan entailed getting into the car before the adults did, which was easy - I made a show of telling them we were heading out there while Father was paying the lunch bill, then I teleported us both away. It was ten minutes before they came out, got into the car and started it. At that moment when the engine came on, I ducked under the car blanket we had in the back seat and teleported. The blanket was to try and smother the scent of my teleportation. With the windows open and the smell of the greasy spoon still on everyone, I hoped Father wasn't paying too close attention.

Did I really stay behind at the diner? No, I was clinging to the luggage rack on top of the car! With my tail to anchor me and my precise sense of balance, I wasn't scared at all as we started driving along - it was a thrilling ride (heck, after once standing on the outside of a jet in flight, this was easy!)

Rogue kept track of how far we'd gone by the road signs, and when she saw that we'd passed the four mile mark, she said, "Hey, Kurt's gone! We must have left him behind!"

"WHAT?!" was the exclamation from up front (I even heard it from atop the car!) and they both glanced into the back seat to find Rogue holding the blanket I'd supposedly been covered with.

Father apparently said some choice words I'm not allowed to repeat and turned the car around. I enjoyed another wind-in-my-fur ride back to the diner, and watched Mother and Father jumped out of the car.

"Guten tag!" I greeted cheerily. They spun around and stared at me. I guess my hair looked pretty windblown and they saw how my tail was wrapped around one of the luggage racks, then put two-and-two together. The astonished looks on their faces cracked me up, and Rogue, too.

"It was a JOKE?!" Father thundered, and I started to get the idea that this might not end so happily for us.

"It was HIS idea!" Rogue told them, not that it helped her.

"You were an accomplice, though!" Mother said, looking angrier than I'd seen her for a long time. "Get out of the car, Rogue."

"Um, no?" she said hopefully.

I was so busy watching Mother yank open the car door to haul Rogue out that I didn't see Father reach for my tail. He jerked me right down from the roof, pushed me over the back of the car and started walloping my backside but good. I could hear Rogue getting it from Mother, but couldn't see her (I found out after that she'd been bent over the car hood to receive her spanking.)

Needless to say, neither of us said much besides *sniff* in the back seat for a while. In fact, we were pretty good and quiet for the rest of the day, which I'm sure our parents were glad for.

Tonight instead of staying in a motel, we're staying in a _hotel_, and a nice one at that. Maybe they'll even have decent tv stations.

Kurt

End of Part 58

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	9. Chapter 59

Robin's Diary - Part 59

By Haruka

Here are a few more posts from Kurt:

We're in a hotel for the night now and WOW is it ever nice! Rogue and I have waterbeds! They're incredible, I've never been on one before! There's a little fridge in here, too, stocked with drinks and candy and other stuff. And they get satellite here! All KINDS of channels! I swear, we should just forget the camping and stay here for a week!

Oh, we are! And even better, I just found a channel that's playing "Pirates of the Caribbean" non-stop! We ordered some dinner, my favorite movie is on, our parents are in another room - things couldn't be better!

We should arrive sometime tomorrow, Father says (adding a 'Thank God' under his breath.)

We're into the third consecutive showing of 'Pirates of the Caribbean' now! I think Rogue is tiring of it a little (not to mention the fact that I know all the dialogue by heart and can act out the motions with the performers!) However, we _really_ enjoyed the dinners we ordered up from room service - some kind of steak and lobster plates that were good enough to melt in your mouth.

We should be going to bed soon - I'm going to leave the tv on quietly all night running the movie so I can hear it while I drift off.

Kurt

* * *

Robin here, and Tay and I were talking about expensive hotels and how they tack on all kinds of extras you might not be aware of (and unfortunately, Kurt went offline before we could warn him.) I had an 'incident' with one of those little fridges myself while accompanying Bruce on a business trip (I didn't know what they were, either, but boy, I found out later that each chocolate bar was something like five bucks or more!)

At that time, I actually thought meals were included with the price of the room, no matter what you ordered (hey, I was new to the world of the rich and famous.) I ordered caviar and promptly spat it out. That was about a year ago, I've learned to tolerate the stuff now.

Grownups should really tell hotel clerks not to accept phone orders from their kids if they don't want stuff like this to happen. Besides, last time I went on a trip with Bruce (when I actually knew what I was doing), I got mad at a guy in a room down the hall who called me 'Shorty' in the lobby. So I called room service and ordered three plates of filet mignon and a bottle of 1910 Chardonnay sent to his room. On his bill.

Robin

* * *

Here's Kurt's latest post about what happened back at the hotel:

We're finally at Father's campsite by the lake, and I have to admit it _is_ beautiful.

What happened this morning, however, was NOT beautiful, and I see by the messages Tay and Robin exchanged last night that I could have been spared all this if I'd stayed online a little longer. When we went to check out and our parents were given the total bill, well, Mother said something about it looking like the national debt. It turned out that every item we ate or drank from that little fridge cost about three or four times what it normally would, and every one of those showing of the pirate movie cost about $5.00 (I left it running all night, remember? And that was after seeing it three times before bed.) And let's not even get into the cost of the steak and lobster tail that we thought was included with the price of the room.

At least Rogue and I were able to plug up the tiny leak we caused on my waterbed by jumping on it this morning. No one was the wiser by the time we left (and let them try to find us way out here in the wilderness!)

I really thought we were going to get the hiding of a lifetime after that bill, but Mother and Father cooled off a little after they found out neither of us had ever been in a fancy hotel before (and according to Mother, never will be again.) We got spanked for being greedy and eating all the junk in the fridge and ordering from room service without asking permission, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been because we weren't _deliberately_ wasting money.) Oh, it still hurt (and yeah, I still cried) but the pain's nearly gone now and we're here in the campsite so we can't possibly get into anymore trouble (well, on the other hand, I suppose _anything_ is possible.)

Kurt

End of Part 59

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	10. Chapter 60

Robin's Diary - Part 60

By Haruka

Here's another message from Kurt at his campsite:

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted for a couple of days, but surprisingly enough there's been a lot to do here in the woods. The lake is cool, but still warm enough for swimming (and water fights!), Mother introduced me to the world of birdwatching (who knew she was into that?), and once I discovered the joys of swinging through the trees like a monkey (which I often get compared to, anyway) there was no stopping me!

Well, except for dinner, and that's one of the two downsides. I really don't like fish, and that's the staple diet up here (yuck), plus the bugs are pretty annoying, but more so to those without fur than to me. ;) Although ... I _am_ kind of itchy in some spots ...

Rogue and I have tried to be good since the infamous hotel incident, but we still messed up once by getting lost in the woods (oops.) Father found us easily, but told us that if it happened again we were on our own. I could teleport us back to the lake, but it would be hard to find the exact spot where the campsite is.

Hope you're all doing okay in school! XD

Kurt

* * *

This one came from the parents' list – J'onn J'onzz wrote it about something that happened to he and Raven today:

Together we performed a rescue of a youngster who was about to be struck by a car (I flew in and grabbed the child while Raven used her power to fly the car over us, landing it safely on the other side.) The driver stopped and got out of the car, then proceeded to yell at we 'freaks' (Raven does not look as unusual as I do, but her skin tone _is_ distinctly grey) for interfering. He claimed he would have stopped the car in time, but we both know that not to be true. Raven narrowed her eyes and said, "All right, I'll put your car back then." I could sense she was going to do something she should not, but I had no time to stop her as she lifted the car back into the air (the man was left standing on the street), moved it back about twenty feet over the spot where she'd stopped it, then let it drop. Needless to say, the man's car did not fare well as a result.

Raven then flew away and left me to deal with the angry man.

When I got back home, I told her that I understood her anger and resentment, but she could not do things like that. She argued that she was not angry - that I would KNOW if she were angry - and that she was perfectly calm and under control.

I told her that was good, since it meant she would be able to receive punishment without causing damage to our surroundings.

I believe that took the young lady by surprise, but to her credit, she did not lose her temper and bore the bare-bottomed, over my knee spanking without protest. She kept her mind heavily shielded, so I do not know what she was thinking or feeling at that time. Afterwards, I embraced her and explained that despite what she said, she HAD lost control, because she could have chosen not to react in the way she had and damaged the man's car. I said that there was more to self-control than just her emotions - there was will and behaviour. She seemed to understand after that.

J'onn

* * *

Heh, just to show the flipside, here's what Raven herself said about the same incident:

I got spanked today because some jerk decided to sound off at J'onn and I after we stopped him from flattening a little kid down in the road with his car. He got mad because I lifted his car into the air (and I set it down gently, too.) If I hadn't, he might have hit the kid OR J'onn (who had flown directly in the line of the car in order to grab the kid.) He called us 'freaks.' So I put his car back where it started - from a couple dozen feet in the air in free fall (he wasn't in it by then.)

J'onn and I argued at home about whether or not I'd lost control and he spanked me (before you ask, Tay, it was bare-butt, over his knee, about ten swats.) He said I may not have lost my temper, but I _had_ lost control because I didn't have to do what I did.

I suppose I didn't. But it was satisfying nonetheless.

Raven

* * *

We got this from Kurt. I really _did_ try not to laugh ….

Sorry I haven't posted much from our campsite, guys. The fact is, while the first few days were a lot of fun (and too busy to really write), something has happened to distract me from nearly anything else except my own suffering. No, I didn't get spanked.

I got FLEAS!

Laugh if you must, but this is a terrible feeling! I'm itching all over and no amount of submerging in the lake is helping. We have insect repellent, but it's mostly for my family - it doesn't do much with my fur. :(

Thankfully, we're going home soon. I might end up having to go to a vet or something, how humiliating. ;_;

Kurt (about to scratch all his fur off)

End of Part 60

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	11. Chapter 61

Robin's Diary - Part 61

By Haruka

Anyone who was in our school's training room at two p.m. today would have seen an interesting battle. Me versus Donatello, a fight with our bo staffs. Batman himself was overseeing what was supposed to be essentially, a demonstration. The problem was that A) I hate to lose and B) Donny is GOOD.

You can imagine what this meant. Batman signaled the beginning of our demo, and we went at it. I don't think Donny realized how seriously I was going to take the fight, but it didn't slow him down any once he did. We battled hard and fast, and I made the mistake of thinking that having an opponent my own size for a change would make it an easy contest. Not even close. I thought _Slade_ was a tough opponent, but Donny seemed to know all my moves before I made them and had a countermove for each one. Splinter trains his boys well. But of course, that didn't mean I could back down and accept defeat graciously when Batman called time-out - I was on my butt on the floor! Instead of staying there, I jumped up and rushed Donny, who countered in self-defense and we were right back into it. I could vaguely hear Batman ordering us to stop, but I was determined to knock him on his shell and it just wasn't working.

Since I wasn't paying attention to Batman, I didn't notice him come up behind me until he grabbed the collar of my cape and lifted me right off my feet. In the meantime, Donny had been in mid-flying kick and had too much momentum to stop, so I got it full in the chest, knocking me back into Batman and sending us BOTH on our butts!

The room got very quiet after that, except for Donny, who began apologizing profusely over and over (I think he was scared to death because he'd flattened Batman.)

I tried to get up, but Batman still had hold of me, so I had to wait until _he_ got up, hauling me with him. Man oh man, was my chest hurting from where Donny kicked me! Don't let their size fool you - those Turtles are STRONG. I'm ashamed that I underestimated him, considering I'm short myself, and I've taken down much bigger opponents through my skill, speed, and experience. I deserved the butt-kicking I got this time because I was cocky.

And I hate to admit it, but that's not all I deserved. And Batman delivered as soon as he'd checked to make sure my ribs weren't broken, had forgiven Donatello (who looked REALLY upset and worried about me) and had cleared everyone out of the room.

First, he demanded to know what I thought I was doing by ignoring his directives, and in front of a class at that. He didn't like my excuse that I was finding the battle a challenge and wasn't ready to let it end so soon. He said that he had been watching the fight carefully and that he knew Donatello was the superior fighter with the bo staff - he had let me go as long as he thought was safe before I was likely to start getting seriously hurt. For me to ignore a direct order like that was unacceptable because it could result in my getting killed someday.

I knew he was right about that last part, and it's not the first time something like this had happened, so I had no real arguments. Which of course is why I muttered, "I could have won if you'd let me keep going." (Even though I knew better.)

He said, "No, you couldn't, and you know it." Then he brought me over to the benches, sat down and pulled me over his lap. I yelped because of my sore chest, but now that he knew I wasn't broken inside, it wasn't going to stop him.

Because we were in school and both of us had other places we had to be, he couldn't take his usual time to arrange me to his satisfaction - all he could do was peel down my shorts and start in spanking me right away. I started out with a good yell at the first whack, then bit my lip as hard as I could to keep anymore vocalizations trapped. After all, we were in the training room, and even if the door was closed, it wasn't locked. ANYONE could come in and see me getting bare-bottomed spanked over Batman's lap. I was freaking out mentally and rapidly feeling more pain as his large hand descended on my reddening skin. Even though I was able to hold back my cries and most of the noise, I _did_ start crying - I couldn't help it.

Finally, he stood me up and let me dress (which I did as quickly as possible, despite the pain. I was SO scared someone would walk in.) He told me that tonight we would be running through some extra training at home, and he was going to raise my level by one so that I'd be able to work out that aggression and cockiness to my heart's content.

Well, I just finished that session in the simulator and I hurt a lot more than I did from the spanking. I feel like I've been pummeled by Cinderblock and used as a basketball by Mammoth as a follow-up.

And with all that, NOTHING still hurts as much as where Donny kicked me.

End of Part 61

Robin

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	12. Chapter 62

Robin's Diary - Part 62

By Haruka

I got a real surprise tonight - four Turtles and a rat showed up at Wayne Manor! I didn't know about it (because Batman didn't tell me) but apparently Splinter has some business of his own to conduct and he can't take his sons with him, so Batman offered to take them in for a few days. I was really excited when I found out (and still am!)

It was sad and touching watching the four of them say goodbye to Splinter, but I have to admit, they bounce back quickly and they are NOT shy in the slightest about making themselves at home! Poor Alfred - the look on his face when they invaded the kitchen was priceless! Not to mention the looks on the Turtles' faces when he stopped them from leaving the kitchen before they cleaned up their mess. But they did it!

I gave them a tour of everything but the Batcave (Batman said under NO circumstances am I allowed to take them down there, even though both Michelangelo and Donatello are begging me.) They were really impressed with our training area and gym, and I think they'll make good use of both. I'm hoping Donny and I can have another rematch with our bo staffs (and this time if Batman calls time-out, I'll listen!)

Right now we're all just lounging around in my room. This is great, it's like getting four big brothers all at once! I just hope they behave themselves - it would be too embarrassing to have Bruce punish my friends.

* * *

Here's a message from Donatello posted the morning after they arrived at Wayne Manor:

Hey guys, Donny here. Like Robin told you, my brothers and I are staying here at his home for a few days, and so far it's been pretty cool even if I _haven't_ been allowed to see the Batcave (and I really, really, really want to! It must be techno-geek heaven!)

That Alfred reminds me a lot of Master Splinter! He holds onto his temper, but gets his point across. I'm not sure how he did it, but last night after we'd had a snack in the kitchen and were preparing to leave, he just sort of gave us a Look from the doorway, then glanced past us at the mess the kitchen was in, then gave us another Look. We got the hint and went back to clean up (hey, we live in a sewer, we're not the neatest guys in the world.)

We haven't seen much of Batman (or rather, Bruce) yet except for when we arrived and at breakfast this morning, but right now he and Robin are at their Justice League meeting anyway.

Hmm, that gives me an idea ...

Donny

* * *

Another Donatello message, posted while I was still out with Justice League:

Okay guys, here's my story of what happened today (actually, it's Mikey's story, too, because he was in it all with me, but I'll tell it.)

We'd spent a comfortable night here (heck, we all had our own rooms and they were HUGE, with great double beds) Breakfast was really good, too, despite Alfred having a 'thing' against junk food (which apparently includes Toaster Strudels.)

Batman and Robin told us about their Justice League meeting and said they'd be back between eleven and twelve. Batman told us to mind Alfred and said that we were allowed to use the training room so long as Leo was there (suck-up leader Mr. Responsible-type guy - just kidding, Leo. ;) Then the two of them left the dining room and we knew they could only be headed for the Batcave.

Leo started helping Alfred clean up the table (I guess because of last night and the Look he'd given us) but Alfred said it was all right and we could all go - he'd handle it (maybe if HE serves the food he doesn't mind cleaning it up, but if we just go in for a snack it's our problem?)

Anyway, we all left the dining room and Leo said he was going to the training room. Raphael opted to go with him. Mikey said he wanted to go read some comics he'd brought, and I said I had some homework to finish. As soon as our brothers were out of sight, Mikey and I looked at each other, grinned, and took off after Batman and Robin.

I'm sure that they would have figured out we were tailing them if we weren't ninja, but our whole schtick is the 'art of invisibility.' They didn't see or hear us, but we _did_ see the secret entrance to the Batcave as they entered!

We gave it about fifteen minutes, then went in ourselves (there's a trick to it but of course we're not going to give it away, don't worry, Robin!) We saw the space where the Batmobile was supposed to be, but it was gone, and the rest of the Batcave was ready for us to explore.

Mikey and I had our own approaches to investigating the wonders of the cave. For me, I went straight for the Batcomputer, while Mikey started playing with the 'toys' (starting with what he found in the weapons cabinet.)

I have to admit, there were some areas in the computer that I couldn't access, the safeguards were just too solid, but I _did_ manage to crack a couple of codes and get a look at the security system (good thing, since I stopped Mikey from triggering the alarm on the simulator just in time!) I figured out how to open the doors for the Batplane and Batboat and Mikey wanted to take them out but I didn't think there would be time.

I was wondering if I could risk deactivating the alarm on the simulator so that Mikey and I could try it out when a stern voice said, "Young gentlemen, I believe you were instructed NOT to attempt to enter the Batcave."

Alfred had caught us. He'd tried to find us so he could let us know that Batman and Robin were going to be later than they thought because of a Justice League mission. A check of the security cameras had told him where we were.

He waited while we put everything back the way we'd found it (which took a while, since Mikey had been flinging Batarangs all over the cave), then he had us precede him up the stairs.

"You're not gonna tell Batman on us, are you, Alfred?" Mikey asked hopefully once we were back upstairs. I didn't even ask - I figured there was no way he couldn't tell. We'd violated the very first rule Batman laid down!

"I see no reason to trouble Master Batman with this flagrant disregard for his rules," Alfred said, surprising us both.

"Really?" Mikey said brightly.

"That's great!" I agreed. "Thanks, Al-"

"IF you are willing to accept due punishment from myself instead," Alfred finished.

"Oh," we both murmured.

Now we've been on the list with Robin for a while - we KNOW how Alfred punishes. But when I thought about it, I realized that being caned and being spanked with Master Splinter's walking stick couldn't be THAT different. Neither was appealing, but the thought of facing an angry Bat was much, much worse.

"Okay," I said. Mikey looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Donny, did that big brain of yours finally explode or something?!" he squeaked.

I looked at him. "Mikey, you do what you want, but I'd rather be caned by Alfred than have Batman mad at me!"

"Well," Mikey relented with a frown, "I guess it's no worse than what Master Splinter usually does."

"Do not be certain of that, young gentlemen," Alfred warned. "The results of my punishment will remain with you for several days."

"We understand," I said, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder to tell him to stay quiet.

Alfred nodded. "Very well. Follow me, please."

We accompanied Alfred to his living quarters, specifically, his parlour. Mikey saw the cane on the wall immediately and pointed it out to me. I gulped. It was thinner than the Master's walking stick, and longer (Splinter is shorter than WE are, so he couldn't use a normal sized cane, it would be too high for him.)

Alfred walked over and took the cane down from the wall. When he turned around, he found me and Mikey on our knees in the proper bow Master Splinter expects from us when we await punishment.

Alfred didn't comment on our positions, he just told us what to expect. "For disobeying Master Batman's directive and invading his privacy, I will give both of you six strokes. Master Michelangelo, please bend over the back of the sofa."

I knew why he was taking Mikey first - he was showing signs of nerves and was trembling. Mikey's not a coward, don't get me wrong. He can face an army of enemies and plow headlong into them with his nunchucks twirling. But new and different makes him uneasy, and this was big time new and different for us. While Alfred and his cane reminded us of Splinter and his walking stick on some levels, he was still a stranger to us, and we were about to receive punishment from him. I was scared myself!

To his credit, Mikey didn't protest or say anything to try and temper Alfred's resolution. He didn't even make a joke, which said enough in itself. He just stood up and went over to the sofa. I knew I should have kept my eyes on the floor in front of me, but I couldn't help peeking over to see what was going on.

If Alfred hadn't been on the Adults' list, he probably would be like most grownups and would assume we couldn't be spanked. Instead, he knew just what needed to be done. When Mikey bent over the back of the sofa, he actually had to go up on his toes and grab hold of the seat to hold his position. That very sensitive part between the half shell and chest plate was easily exposed.

Alfred at least didn't waste time with preamble the way Robin says that Batman does. Once Mikey was in position, he brought back the cane and gave him a crack with it that I heard whistle in the air before it connected. And Mikey howled. Loudly and abruptly enough that my own fear doubled in intensity. It certainly didn't calm down any as Mikey's caning continued and my brother wailed with every blow. Granted, Mikey is usually not one to take punishment quietly anyhow, but I've heard him yell before, and this was different. I was ready to run for it by the time Alfred let him up.

Mikey was sobbing by then, but I resisted the urge to go over and hug him. I hadn't been punished yet, and our discipline required me to remain where I was until I was summoned. I was grateful, therefore, to see Alfred put the cane down long enough to embrace Mikey and whisper some words of comfort to him. Mikey calmed down a little, although his tears had given him the hiccups. He moved slowly over to where I was and knelt beside me, hands on the floor and head bowed, his shoulders still shaking from soft sobs.

"Master Donatello, it is your turn."

I wished fervently for Impulse's speed and the cowardice to propel me out of there, but pride wouldn't allow it. I rose and went over to take my punishment.

It wasn't until I bent over the couch when I remembered Robin talking on the list about how Alfred was so good at placing the strokes that they never crossed each other or even touched edges. But that was on a normal kid with a normal backside to aim for - it's not the same with we Turtles. Alfred would not only have to space his strokes so they didn't touch each other, but he'd have to do so while making sure not to catch the edge of our shells or breast plates. Wouldn't the fear of doing that force him to make the strokes so close together that they might actually connect? Was that why Mikey had been so noisy?

I needn't have worried. Either being bent over so far gave Alfred all the view he needed or he was just exceptionally skilled at this, but as excruciatingly painful as each stroke was, I could tell they weren't connecting. But oh God, did they hurt! I was howling every bit as loudly as Mikey had by the end of it. I cried so hard I could barely breathe until I was allowed to stand up straight. Alfred embraced me and said that he was sorry the punishment was necessary but he was proud of me for submitting to it.

I went back over and joined Mikey on the floor in the bow of contrition. I guess Master Splinter had mentioned how we do this on the list because Alfred knew to touch our heads briefly to release us. When we stood up, he put a hand on both our shoulders and promised that he would not say a word about what happened to either Batman or Splinter so long as we did not try to penetrate the Batcave again during our stay. He didn't even have to ask - there was no WAY we'd risk a repeat of this!

Mikey and I both retired to our respective rooms to recuperate in peace, and luckily for us, Leo and Raph stayed busy for another couple of hours before we had to face them. I think they could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to ask - they'll know when they read this, anyway, and so will Robin. All I can hope is that they all agree that we've been punished enough and won't tell Batman or Splinter.

Donny

* * *

Unquote.

Well, of course I won't tell the grownups, no way! The guys learned a hard lesson – one I'm painfully familiar with!

End of Part 62

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	13. Chapter 63

Robin's Diary - Part 63

By Haruka

Looks like Donatello and Michelangelo aren't the only Turtles to experience discipline in my home this weekend! Here's a story from Raphael:

I'm sure Donny and Mikey are gonna have a GREAT time laughing at us over this, but Leo and I just got in trouble with the one and only Batman (oh, lucky us.) See, there's a special elevator in the training room that leads directly into the simulator (which is actually in the Batcave, but locked from the outside.) The elevator was locked, too, but we knew what it was for, and we REALLY wanted a go at that simulator (according to Robin, it had a bunch of different levels and was sort of like living in a videogame with stronger and stronger opponents and challenges to fight.) I love to fight, and Leo just loves training, so it sounded right up our alley. Trouble was the lock - we weren't Donny, and weren't able to rewire it to let us in. So I did the next best thing and stabbed it with one of my psi. Sure, it was noticeable, but I figured if I asked Donny nicely, he could fix it before Batman found out.

It didn't take too long to figure out how the simulator worked, and Leo insisted we start out on a low level. It was way too easy, so I turned it up. That one was too easy as well. Finally, I just said to shell with it and cranked it up to the max.

Okay, MAYBE that wasn't one of my best moves. The intensity of the attacks, number of opponents, and the variety of weapons and techniques being used against us was great at first (where battles are concerned, the more opponents the better I like it!) but unlike us, they didn't get tired. Then I heard Leo yell, and I saw he was BLEEDING! One guy with a knife had slashed his arm (he'd sneaked up behind him - unlike our usual opponents, these guys had NO honour!)

We finally realized the difference on the highest level - you can get KILLED! For real! Me, I loved that added bonus, but Leo decided we were too much at a disadvantage and tried to get back to the control panel. He took out a couple more opponents and made a lunge for it, then a shot rang out and he fell.

I lost it. I yelled his name and tried to get to him but couldn't until all of a sudden the bad guys vanished and all the lights came back on - the simulation was over. Batman had arrived.

I ran straight for Leo, but thankfully he was already getting up. Turned out the bullet had hit his shell and ricocheted off (I'm lucky _I_ didn't get shot with it myself!)

Master Splinter, when angry, is a scary sight. Batman angry is a terrifying one, and this is coming from a Turtle who knows NO fear. That man could bottle intimidation and sell it, especially when he glowers at you.

The first thing he did was check our wounds. The cut on Leo's arm was pretty bad, so he called Alfred in to bandage him up. Then he asked Alfred to show us to the study.

Once we were there, Leo got down on his knees in our usual 'waiting' position. I paced around for a few minutes - I was uptight (not scared, just uptight.) I asked Leo what he thought was going to happen to us, and he looked over at me like I was an idiot and said, "You read the list - what ALWAYS happens to Robin in here?"

I decided I'd better get on the floor.

I expected since we were in the study that it would be Bruce who came in to deal with us, but instead it was still Batman. He said that normally, he'd have punished us down in the Batcave, but it was bad enough we'd made it to the simulator and there had already been too many Turtles in the Batcave this weekend.

Then he started talking. I swear, that man loves to hear himself talk. Blah, blah, blah, yack, yack, yack. Okay, so we screwed up and we knew it, why all this preamble? Just to prolong the agony? Master Splinter never goes on and on like that - he tells us right off how we messed up and how we're gonna pay for it. I much prefer that upfront approach.

ESPECIALLY when I'm down on my knees in a low bow!

Finally, after about a million years, Batman said, "All right, Raphael. Stand up."

I was actually GLAD to be going first. Another minute on the floor and I've had started screaming. I stood up, wondering how he was going to do this. I knew he usually took Robin over his knee (and did that year-long arranging thing afterwards.) But that had never happened to us before - with our shells and Master Splinter's size, it's next to impossible.

But Batman sat down on the couch and motioned me over. I approached him and he spread his knees apart, then took hold of the edge of my shell and pulled me in between them, facing left. It was then I realized that Batman is tall - long-legged enough that his thigh could accommodate the width of my shell. Not good.

"Bend over," he told me, and I did, right over his left thigh, placing my palms flat on the carpet, that space between my shell and chestplate sticking up in the air. Batman started adjusting me, fixing the angle so that he figured he could whack me without hurting himself on my shell. It drove me crazy the longer it took. Then without warning, his right leg closed against the backs of both of mine, trapping me.

The spanking started and let me tell you right now, Batman is no slouch as a spanker. He makes every whack count.

"Why are you being punished, Raphael?" he asked after about six of them.

I knew the right answer, but it irked me that he would start asking me stupid, obvious questions in the middle of this. So I gave the WRONG answer.

"Because you don't like to share your Battoys."

He stopped spanking me and I had a sudden, real BAD feeling.

"In that case, I'll share one of them with you now," he said. I felt him shift me slightly while he took something from his utility belt. Then he held it in front of my face. "This is a Batarang, Raphael."

The thin, bat-shaped object disappeared from view, then connected with my backside with a stinging SMACK! I yelped, and hated myself for it, but man, that hurt like SHELL!

The rest of my spanking was applied with that blasted Batarang and it brought me WAY too close to tears for comfort. When it was over, he said I would have to wait until he was done with Leonardo.

Leo and I switched places, and I saw Batman put the Batarang aside. He didn't pick it up again during Leo's spanking (mostly because Leo gave the RIGHT answer to the 'why are you being punished' question.)

Leo was crying softly when his punishment was over, and I knew why - he felt guilty. He was the leader and should have known better than to disobey Batman AND let me do it, too. Leo takes this sort of thing very seriously, and really _thinks_ about his punishments and the reasons behind them. Me, I'll admit I hate disappointing Master Splinter as much as any other Turtle, but I hardly knew Batman - he isn't my father. So disobeying him didn't have the same impact. Although I'll admit I did worry a little that he'd tell Splinter what we did.

Back down on the floor in our ultra-low bow, we held position while Batman started his final yackathon and told us how he'd been really frightened when he realized we were in the simulator and had set it so high. In fact, he was amazed we'd survived. He made us both promise we wouldn't go in there again, then he asked us to stand, which we did. He hugged us both at once, that huge cape enfolding all three of us. He told us he wouldn't say anything to Master Splinter, but if he asked us about our injuries, we'd have to tell him the truth.

Now I guess I'd better start begging Donny to fix that elevator control ….

Raph

End of Part 63

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	14. Chapter 64

Robin's Diary - Part 64

By Haruka

The Turtles' visit with us at Wayne Manor ended well – we spent their last day playing in the indoor pool (with Bruce and Alfred, too!) and watching movies in the theatre (Michelangelo was especially impressed with the idea of having a movie theatre right in your own home.) It was a lot of fun, and while I was glad that Splinter returned safe and sound, the house was awfully quiet after my temporary Turtle brothers left.

Since then, most of us have been pretty fortunate with not getting into trouble over the holidays, but Kurt and his sister, Rogue, were exceptions:

Hi everyone! I've been having a lot of luck lately and haven't been caught for anything I've done (notice I don't say I haven't _done_ anything - just haven't been caught. ;) Um, except for today.

It was relatively minor, and would have remained so if not for Rogue. We were in the mall (which was crazy-busy!) and Mother specifically told us not to run off because the place was packed wall-to-wall and she needed us with her because she was going to buy some new clothes for us after she finished taking something else back. While we were waiting for her, Rogue and I slipped across the hall to the CD store (Mother had number 95 and they still hadn't even called number 84 at the return desk in the department store, so we figured we could get back in plenty of time.) Well, I guess we lost track of time because there were some good sales in the CD store, and next thing we knew Mother came stalking into the store with murder in her eyes. She reached me first, turned me around and gave me a wallop that made me cry out (hey, it landed smack on my TAIL!) then she went after Rogue. My sister made sure to keep an aisle of CDs between she and Mother and wouldn't let her get within whacking distance. Finally, after chasing her around the store for 15 minutes, Mother said, "Okay, fine. I may not get you NOW, but I WILL get you when you least expect it."

So Rogue's got a swat coming to her, and she doesn't know when to expect it. I think that would drive me more nuts than being whacked and getting it over with (although I would have PREFERRED it wasn't in a crowded CD store! I have an image to keep up, after all!)

Kurt

* * *

Here's an entry by Kurt's boyfriend Nosedive, after he and the Mighty Ducks played a hockey game out of state:

Yeah, that headline is almost as bad as it sounds, but I hope to God that part about the film is wrong (especially since our manager would find some way to use it for publicity for us.)

We Ducks played an 'away' game last night (all that means is that it wasn't on our home ice), and we won, of course. I was hyper, and wanted to go out to celebrate, maybe look around town a little. Wildwing said no, because we're playing back-to-back games and we have another one tonight. Well, heck, I'm sixteen years old, I don't wear out that easily! So I slipped out for a couple of hours of fun (I even left a note saying I'd be back by midnight.)

I was recognized outside a bar and a couple of the patrons brought me inside (even though I'm underage) and it turned out the whole bar had been watching the game on the tv in there. Even though we beat their home team, they were all really cool and congratulatory and even offered to buy me a couple of drinks! Well, I thought it would be impolite to refuse, and would give them a bad impression of out-of-towners. So I accepted. The bartender was a little iffy - I think he knew how old I was - but I promised to hide behind the bar if any cops came in.

So there I was with a roomful of new friends, replaying the game from an on-ice perspective and enjoying a brewski when the door opens and there's Duke L'Orange, my teammate. Naturally they all recognized him, too, and started the fawning stuff all over again, but while Duke was polite and thanked them for the compliments, he only had eye (he's only got one) for me as he made his way across the room.

I just wanna say here that I was NOT drunk. I was still working on my second beer, and while I had reached that happy, buzzy state, I was fully aware of what I was saying and what was happening around me. Except maybe for the fact that Duke wasn't smiling.

"Hey, Dukester, come join the party! People are really friendly in this city!" I said, toasting him with my mug. He finally reached me, grabbed the mug and put it on the counter.

"Kid, yer in so much trouble they haven't invented a WORD yet to describe how much trouble yer in!"

"Aw, is Wildwing mad? He really needs to learn to lighten up a bit, doesn't he?"

A look crossed Duke's face but I didn't have any time to puzzle it over because next thing I knew, he had sat down on the barstool next to me, yanked me OFF my stool and had me face down over his lap! In that split-second I landed there, all noise in the bar except for the tv stopped and the sound of Duke's hand connecting with my butt was loud and clear.

And he didn't stop with just one. He walloped me again and again, while I struggled to get away but just couldn't seem to get enough leverage to manage it. The spanking was starting to HURT - Duke's not only a hockey player, but a swordsman, and you'd better believe that BOTH are gonna give you a good swing when you need it!

"Nosedive, you irresponsible, stubborn, inconsiderate, immature BRAT!" he was yelling at me as he whaled on my poor butt. "Don't you realize dat when you take off alone like that in a strange city we won't know if you get kidnapped by some psycho or killed by Dragaunus?! Not to mention that fact dat you were specifically told NOT to leave de hotel and here you are DRINKING!"

"OW! Duke, knock it off-OUCH! I mean it, that really hurts-AHH! Come on, Duke, PLEASE-OWWW!"

There's not much else to the story except that when it was over I was rubbing my butt and looking like a typical kid who'd been spanked and Duke was yelling at the bar patrons for giving me alchohol. Then he grabbed me and hauled my feathery (aching) butt outta there.

And when we got back to the hotel I had to hear it all over again from the REST of the team including my brother. We've still got the other game tonight, and I'm forbidden from leaving the hotel for any reason EXCEPT to play hockey with my team.

Ah well, it was fun while it lasted. ;)

Nosedive

End of Part 64

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	15. Chapter 65

Robin's Diary - Part 65

By Haruka

Last night on patrol I was in a fighting mood, and it ended up in my getting several warnings from Batman because it was making me impetuous and edgy and smartmouthed. I wrote this to my ML members this morning:

Hi guys, sorry I left you hanging last night (I know I should never do that after mentioning guns, my apologies.) We actually had a busy night crime-wise, but we caught everybody we found breaking the law. Both Batman's mood and mine didn't get any better, though. I started getting mouthier to the point where he finally told me, "Robin, ONE more word that isn't work-related and you're getting spanked. I don't care where we are or whom we're with. Understand?"

I actually opened my mouth to say something like, "No, I don't. Could you dumb it down a little?" but wisely stopped myself. In fact, I've stopped talking entirely (in his presence.) He didn't set a time-limit on this, after all, and gee, I'd better not take chances.

I'm at my Teen Titan meeting now (the guys all say 'Hi!'), but when I go home, he'll have to give me permission to speak or I just won't.

Yeah, maybe I'm being childish, but I'm only 13 - it's a priviledge at my age. :)

In the end and on the advice of friends, I decided to talk to Alfred about the whole thing and he said I should apologize to Bruce. That's what I ended up doing. I guess once in a while we have to do the mature thing, and in this case, I was glad I did, since Bruce was cool about it and we ended up having a nice 'moment' instead of me getting a close-up view of the carpet.

* * *

We were talking on the list about how adults hate when kids roll their eyes at them, and someone suggested to Kurt that he probably wouldn't dare do it with Logan. Here's what he said:

Doing it with Logan gains slightly different results.

Example:

Me: *rolls eyes*

Logan: *pops nine-inch adamantium claws from his fist* Do that  
again, kid, and they'll be rolling on the FLOOR.

Unquote.

See what I mean? ;)

Kurt

* * *

We heard from Michaelangelo this morning:

Hey guys, Mikey here (you know, Donny's bro?) I got into some trouble with Master Splinter this morning and I'm supposed to be here on my knees meditating for two hours, but I discovered that I had my PPC on me, so thought I'd say hi.

What did I do to get into trouble? Not much - I was reading a comic book when I was supposed to be performing a training exercise (Master Splinter didn't buy my explanation that I'd already done enough reps and that's why I had time to read, because of course my brothers were still at it, making me look bad.) So I was sentenced to stay on my knees, eyes closed, in deep meditation until lunchtime, and this afternoon we've got classes at Hero High, so I won't have ANY fun today.

Oops, gotta stow the compie, I think he's coming!

Mikey

* * *

Unfortunately for him, Mikey got caught. Splinter made him bend over for five whaps of the walking stick, then told him that after classes at Hero High were over, they'd be having a private training session, just the two of them. I pity the guy.

End of Part 65

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	16. Chapter 66

Robin's Diary - Part 66

By Haruka

I should have known my streak couldn't last forever, and I blew it today in a big way. I sort of engineered a mass breakout of Hero High (at least for the Teen Titans, including our auxiliary members.)

While we _are_ allowed to leave school for Titan business, there wasn't exactly anything going on that posed a danger to anyone. No, I should be ashamed to say that this was purely for fun, and a complete disregard for the rules.

See, a new amusement park opened just outside the city limits today, and because it was their grand opening, they had free day passes for the first hundred guests. I usually have enough spending money to get by, but I know my friends are often broke, and I guess the thrill of playing hooky was part of it, too. So I suggested to the Titans that we go to the opening and tell the office that there was an emergency that we had to deal with (I know, I know, I can hear your shocked gasps and 'tsk tsk's now, but they were going to have a roller coaster with FOUR upside-down loops! Some temptations are just too much for an action-loving 13-year-old.)

It didn't take much to convince the other Teen Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy are always up for an amusement park, and Starfire really loved the last one I took her to. For Raven, it only took pointing out that they were rumoured to have the scariest haunted house this side of Disneyland and she was sold. Impulse ran there ahead of us and Superboy flew after him - we caught up with them in the parking lot.

The new park was phenomenal, and we recognized a lot of other kids there, playing hooky for the same reason. That should have warned me, but I was having too much fun. We didn't all stay together at the park - we all have our own taste in rides - but we agreed to meet for pizza at lunchtime.

Starfire and I stayed together, and Impulse appeared every so often to update us on what all the others were doing. We were all having a blast. We did get together for lunch as planned, and then the whole group of us went to ride The Monster (that roller coaster I mentioned) together.

Maaaan, I cannot describe how great that coaster was, all I can say is that Raven claimed it even scared HER, but she still went back for another ride with the rest of us. I can't say that I'm unhappy that Starfire clung to me throughout it (although why it would scare a girl who can fly is beyond me, but hey, I won't complain!)

The other rides were fantastic, too. We went on the Spider, the Corkscrew, and the Zipper, and of course, we had to go through the haunted house with Raven (which actually made me jump a couple of times.) Beast Boy loved the Mirror Maze (but Impulse cheated by vibrating through them when he couldn't find the way out.)

We filled up on junk food in between rides - cotton candy, popcorn, candy apples (Starfire wanted to see the tree where you could grow them), and hot dogs (except for Beast Boy, who is a veg, naturally.)

It was almost five o'clock when I next looked at the time and figured I'd better be getting home. I used my communicator to contact the others and let them know what I was doing. They decided we'd all better leave together, so there'd be no questions about why we all came back from our 'mission' at different times.

We all went to Titan Tower first - most of us had won prizes playing games at the park and couldn't bring them home with us. But as soon as we entered our giant 'T', we stopped dead in our tracks.

Justice League were there to 'welcome' us home.

My stomach dropped into my boots as I looked up at Batman and swallowed. "Where were you, Robin?" he asked.

I don't lie when Batman asks me a direct question, but I still hoped I could sidestep admitting the truth outright. "Well," I said, "there was this Monster ..."

"It was HUGE!" Beast Boy added helpfully. "Really wild!"

"And noisy," Raven supplied.

"And FAST!" Cyborg exclaimed. "That sucker could move!"

"And even though we were a little scared, we conquered our fear of it," Starfire said.

"We were at it again and again!" Superboy enthused, pumping his fist in the air.

"It was cool!" Impulse bobbed his head up and down.

"And what's this?" Wonder Woman inquired, stepping forward to brush her fingertip over something on Starfire's chin. "Monster blood, perhaps?" She tasted it. "And monster blood that tastes like candied apple, at that."

"We know about the amusement park," Superman said evenly.

We all hung our heads.

"Let's go to your living room," Batman said, and the group of adults parted to make way for us - The Doomed.

We made our way up to our living room and were directed to sit down while the adults stood in front of us.

"You all took advantage of the trust we have in you at Hero High," Batman said. "From now on, we won't know whether to believe you or not when you say that there's an emergency. You'll have to offer proof until you've regained that trust."

"It was my fault," I said. "I told the others about the park, and asked them if they wanted to come."

"We got free admission for showing up early!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "How could we pass that up?"

"I don't know," Hawkgirl said, glaring at him. "How can we pass up the opportunity to impress a lesson on you about lying and taking advantage of your position as heroes?"

"Uhhh ..." Beast Boy didn't have a clever comeback for that one.

"What are you going to do to us?" Raven asked, always a girl to get to the point.

"What do you think?" J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter and her guardian replied. "You will be spanked as you deserve."

Starfire made a little squeak noise and Beast Boy and Impulse groaned. All I could do at that point was hope I was wrong about guessing their intentions.

"You mean right here - in front of each other." I looked at Batman. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Batman answered. "You were all in this together. And you, Robin, are the team leader. They deserve to see your punishment, and as part of yours, you should see theirs. You will go last."

And at this point, I'll stop my story and let the others write their parts in the order in which they 'appeared' front and centre.

Robin

End of Part 66

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	17. Chapter 67

Robin's Diary - Part 67

By Haruka

Beast Boy and Raven are the first two to report on their punishments at Titan Tower (while the rest of us watched):

Hey dudes, a very sore BB here. Robin set up the whole background story, so I don't have to explain all that - I just need to pick up from where he left off. And wouldn't you know it? Superman decided that Superboy and I would be first.

Batman and the other adults found seats but Superman remained standing. He looked at us and said, "Boys, come here."

Well, even among firsts I didn't want to be THE first, so I pushed SB ahead of me and told him, "Age before beauty, Kon!"

You can imagine how well THAT went over. He turned around, taking hold of my upper arms and lifting me off my feet, planting me back down in front of Superman. I changed into a snake and slithered between his feet, back to a safer spot behind him, where I changed to myself again. Superman was starting to roll his eyes (hey, how come it's okay if a grown-up does it?) but Superboy tried once more, grabbing me even more firmly and pulling me around in front of him. By now I was face-to-stomach with Superman and there was no more room to switch places. I looked up and gave him what I hoped was my most endearing grin. "Hi, Kal."

"Come on, Garfield," he replied and took hold of my bicep (as if the pain of using my full name wasn't enough.) Someone had brought a chair forward and placed it in the centre of the space, and Superman sat down on it, lifting me up and over his lap (did I mention that I hate being small and light?) Since I was going first, I wasn't sure exactly how far the adults were going to go with this, but I just started praying, 'Leave my tights on, leave my tights on, leave my tights on ...'

So of course, he pulled my tights down. I didn't even get a chance to pray for the underwear - they came down right afterwards. The one good thing was that since I was already face-down, my butt was ALL the audience was seeing of me. I still felt way more exposed than I should have been in front of that many people, though.

Superman didn't waste any time (maybe because he himself had two kids to spank and there was a line-up waiting with their own miscreants to punish.) He whacked my butt a good one that made me squeal like a girl, but hey, I hadn't been ready! Then another whack came, and another, and another.

I'm not the noisiest spanking receiver in the world, but I'm not the quietest, either. I also don't just lay there and take it. I started squirming, kicking, flailing my arms, desperately trying to escape, all interspersed with a lotta 'OW's and 'YEOWTCH's. The worst was when I felt the tears coming, and the more I tried to stop them the harder they tried to come out. They won.

At the end, when I was a sobbing mess (real smooth there, BB, I know), Superman pulled my clothes back up and then got me on my feet and hugged me. He murmured some stuff that I'll admit I didn't hear because I was choking on sobs and snivelling from my runny nose. Then he told me to go sit down (was he KIDDING?!)

I didn't sit down, but I did get out of the 'punishment circle' as fast as I could and watched Superman take Superboy over his knee next. Kon was protesting big time, a lotta stuff about how he was too old for this, it wasn't fair, how could he do this to him, yadda yadda. He still got his pants pulled down and his backside bared and then whaled on but good. He wasn't so much of a struggler as I was, but he yelled more (and some of the things he yelled earned him extra whacks!) I could only wish that my thighs at least looked as muscular as his did when I was half-naked like that, but I doubted it. I'd say his butt was as red as mine, except that with my green skin, the red isn't quite as vibrantly visible on me.

I have to give SB credit - he didn't sob like I did, but he _did_ cry. He was just quieter about it (knowing Kon, he was worrying about his image in front of the rest of us.) Superman pulled up his pants and let him stand, then stood up himself and tried to hug him, but Superboy stiffened. Kal should have known better - it's bad enough that macho man Kon got spanked in front of an audience, but he sure wasn't going to allow a hug on top of it. At home later, he did.

I still wish someone else had gone first besides me - I had to stay there and be embarrassed and in pain longer than anyone else!

Beast Boy

* * *

Raven here. Watching Beast Boy and Superboy get spanked made it difficult for me to keep my emotions in check. They're friends of mine, and I'm used to being able to blast people who hurt my friends. I couldn't do that to Superman, so I concentrated on my mantra and keeping calm.

It became a little harder when their punishment was finished and I felt the Martian Manhunter's hand fall on my shoulder. I looked up at J'onn, my expression perfectly neutral until he said, "Come Raven, you are next."

Beast Boy already said how upset he was at having to go first. Well, I wasn't much happier to be the first _girl_. I resisted J'onn's hold on my shoulder just enough for him to realize I was doing it and he paused, bending down to speak quietly to me.

"Raven, you broke the rules and violated our trust. You deserve to be punished."

"Not here, not in front of everyone," I muttered.

"Beast Boy and Superboy received it in such a way, and so will the rest of your friends," J'onn said firmly. "You will be no different."

Easy for him to say. The difference was that if I got upset enough, Titan Tower could come down around our ears. But J'onn has been my guardian for a while, and with both of us being empathic, he can read my emotions pretty well, and vice versa. At that moment, I could tell he was angry, disappointed and determined that I was going to learn a lesson. So apparently there would be no getting out of this.

He walked me over to stand in front of everyone, then turned me to face him. The hood of my cloak was up, covering most of my face. He pushed it back off my head entirely, tucking it under itself so that it wouldn't fall back into place. He must have felt my displeasure at that - hiding my face was going to be the one dignity I had left in this - but he didn't comment or respond in any way.

J'onn doesn't tend to spank me over the knee - he prefers for us to stand, which is usually okay with me since going over his lap would really be humiliating. However, there, in front of way too many witnesses, I wasn't thrilled that they might see something they shouldn't and almost wished to go over his knee after all. But I guess he thought of it, too, because when he pulled me toward him to tuck me, bent over, under his arm, he carefully arranged my cape to shield me on either side so that only my backside would be visible. Not ideal, but better than the alternative.

He told me to take down my tights, which might have caused a problem considering they were _under_ my bodysuit, but with my power to control inanimate objects, I was able to magically separate the bodysuit at the waist and pull the lower half down (taking the tights and underwear with it.) My naked backside was now facing a roomful of people. My stress level shot up and a couple of lightbulbs exploded.

His arm grew tighter around my waist. "Raven, stop it right now," J'onn warned without raising his voice. I tried hard to calm down but let's face it, bent over and bare-bottomed is not very conducive to serenity.

Not to be daunted by the prospect of world destruction, J'onn gave me a sharp smack on the butt. It stung, but mostly it just drew my attention back from attempted meditation. When the next one landed, I grit my teeth and tried hard not to think about how embarrassed I was. The third came quickly after it, then the fourth right on top of it. I think J'onn sensed my agitation and decided he'd better not prolong it any more than necessary, but the more he spanked me, the more I hurt, and the more aware I was of how I was being watched by practically everyone I knew. The lights dimmed and flickered and I heard cracking from the direction of the windows.

"Raven," J'onn said, giving me another smack, "tell me why you're being spanked."

This was something new for J'onn, not his style at all. I figured he was trying to distract me, make me focus away from my frustration. Except I found having to talk while having my backside pummeled even more aggravating.

"You KNOW why, J'onn, don't make me do thi-OWW!"

The whack had caught me in the middle of a sentence and forced me to cry out. I didn't like that. The coffee table cracked in two.

"Green Lantern," J'onn said calmly. "Some assistance, please."

Before I had a chance to wonder what he meant, a bright green dome formed over J'onn and I. I could still see through it right to the source that was the Green Lantern's power ring, but J'onn and I were alone inside the circle now.

"You have five left," he told me. "And you WILL receive them."

He let me have it - five hard whacks in rapid succession. I shrieked and felt more of my power leak out on all sides, ready to do some serious damage to anything in its path. The green dome held it inside, but I felt the strain - a little more and I could shatter it, send them all running for their lives, never be put in this position again!

"Do not even think about it, young lady," J'onn told me, and for some reason that simple warning snapped me back to myself. As he stood me up and let me repair my clothes, the cape falling down to completely envelope me, I began to tremble. I had almost lost it. Again. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting tears. I felt J'onn's strong arms wrap around me and then I _did_ lose it, but in a different way. I began to cry, big hard sobs like I'd never let myself indulge in before. J'onn stroked my hair and rubbed my back, murmuring both out loud and directly into my mind that it was all right, everything was all right.

But it wasn't, it isn't. He loves me, but no one, not even another empath, can fully understand how hard it is to hold back emotions, and how it can be even harder to let them out.

The fallout from my sob session wasn't as devastating as what my anger could have been, but whether that was because J'onn was there soothing me or because the Green Lantern's dome was still separating me from all but J'onn I don't know. The reassuring mind connection between us gradually calmed me down enough that J'onn told Green Lantern it was safe, and he turned off the dome. I didn't look at anyone as J'onn walked me out of the circle, it was all I could do to move my feet.

I had to stay to watch the rest of my friends get punished, of course, but I did so with my hood pulled up, shielding my face from all others. Later at home, J'onn surprised me by tucking me in and singing to me (in his native Martian - his voice is haunting and almost surreal in its loveliness.) You guys know me, I don't allow much intimacy in my life, but that night with J'onn comforting me the best way he knew how, like a real father might, will stay with me forever.

Raven

End of Part 67

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	18. Chapter 68

Robin's Diary - Part 68

By Haruka

Next up in the Titan Tower 'punishment circle' was Impulse:

Hi everyone! Bart Allen here (although I was mostly Impulse when the following story took place.)

We had just got through watching the Martian Manhunter spank Raven, with the Green Lantern's help in keeping her from killing us all in the process (thanks, GL!) Now, I have to admit, when Batman said we were all going to be punished right then in front of each other, I wasn't worried (I know, I know, what else is new, I don't think, yadda yadda.) But this was different, there was a real REASON this time. I wasn't worried because my guardian, Max Mercury, wasn't there. He isn't part of Justice League. The fact that my cousin, Wally (a.k.a. The Flash) _was_ there didn't connect with me. Some of you will remember all the trouble way back when he was Beast Boy's guardian before Superman took him in, and how he spanked him badly for no good reason (the reason being, he was ticked off at me.) In the time since then, you know he and I made peace with each other (more or less), but I still figured that the incident with Beast Boy meant he wouldn't be expected or allowed to spank _me_ in Max's place.

EHHHH! Wrong!

We were all still catching our breath from the power level in the room after Raven and GL got through and I wasn't prepared for the Flash suddenly grabbing my arm and announcing, "We're up, Impulse!"

Henceforth came The Clash of the Speed Titans.

The Flash is fast (the 'fastest man alive' is his tagline), and with anyone else he could have had us at that chair with me over his knee and half-naked in no time. But my own reflexes are as fast as his, and when he sped to the chair, he found himself there alone. I had vibrated out of his grip.

"What do you think you're DOING?!" we yelled at each other. Batman suddenly looked like he was getting a migraine.

"You're getting the daylights paddled out of your little butt, that's what!" Flash declared.

"Not by YOU, I'm not!" I countered. "MAX is my guardian, not you! You threw me away, remember?!"

"Why do you always fall back on that when it's convenient?!"

"Because it's TRUE!"

"Impulse," Batman said sternly, "you were involved in this incident as much as the others were. I know that you and Wally love each other and you ARE cousins, plus he is your Justice League mentor. He has every authority to spank you, and Max would agree."

"No, he wouldn't!" I argued.

"FINE, we'll go ask him!" Flash said and sped out the door. I zwipped after him, and the race to Manchester, Alabama was on.

The Flash may be the Fastest Man Alive, but I'm the Fastest Kid Alive and I've got one big advantage over him - HE can't vibrate through things. So that meant he had to take extra microseconds to run around objects while I just went straight. Still, we ended up running into my home in Manchester at more or less the same time.

"MAX!" we both cried, and Max looked up from where he was reading the paper on the sofa.

"Well, you've got me curious," he said, putting the paper down.

We both started shouting in rapid-fire speech, but since Max is a speedster himself, he was able to follow it mostly.

"So if I'm understanding you both correctly, Bart broke school rules with his friends and they're all supposed to be getting spanked in front of each other at Titan Tower right now."

"That's right!" Flash said. "And he refuses to be punished!"

"By YOU!" I yelled and turned to Max. "You know what he's like, Max! He'll whack me a hundred times a second or something, like he did to Beast Boy!"

"That's not fair," Flash said, frowning. "I felt terrible for that, and I not only apologized, but I allowed myself to be spanked in front of my peers. Don't you think I learned from that?"

"Wally is right, Bart," Max said. "I _could_ spank you myself, but he's the one who caught you, and this is a Justice League-Teen Titan situation being dealt with. I want you to go back with him and take your punishment. It's only fair to your friends, as well."

"Aw, Maaaax," I groaned, but knew it didn't matter. I had lost.

The Flash squeezed my shoulder. "Come on, let's go back. They're waiting."

I cast Max another woeful look, but he had already picked his newspaper back up. I followed Wally out.

Back at Titan Tower (which is where we were a few seconds later), Flash apologized for keeping everyone waiting and sat down on the chair. "Impulse?" He held out his hand.

I hesitated. "Just a sec," I said, and performed a lightning-quick change into street clothes. No way was I taking down my one-piece uniform for this. I went over to Flash, who took my wrist and pulled me closer and began unfastening my jeans.

"I can do that myself!" I snapped, pushing his hands away.

"Fine, do it, then!" Flash said.

I took my jeans down, and even laid myself over his lap (feeling like a complete moron.) He pulled my underwear down, tightened his hold on me, and started spanking me.

As you guys know, I don't get full-out spankings very often. Max is more of a warning-swat guy, and I don't tend to remember the reason for prolonged spankings, anyway. But this was different. For one thing, all my friends were watching AND all of Justice League (including Batman, which was tough. I'd worked hard to earn his respect.) For another thing, I still didn't trust Wally.

I have to admit, though, he meant what he'd said. He whacked me firmly, deliberately, and in a no-nonsense manner, but he kept a carefully timed rhythm to it that never sped up or went overboard. He even stopped when he got to fourteen (my age - well, sort of, I'm actually only two, but you guys know about all that.)

As for me, it only took about three of those painful smacks before I stopped worrying about anything except how much it hurt and how humiliated I felt. I know that the Titans and Justice League sometimes think of me as immature, and if being in THIS position didn't emphasize that, I don't know what would. It didn't help that I cried, either, but at least I did it pretty quietly. I love Wally, I do, but I missed Max. He's my dad now, and being punished by someone else, even my own cousin, made me lonesome for him. That probably doesn't make any sense.

"Okay, Bart," Flash said softly, rubbing my back. "Come on, get up." He pulled my underwear back over my throbbing butt and helped me stand, and for a moment I felt so lost and alone. I needed Max so much. But then Wally wrapped his arms around me and nearly squashed me, he held me so tightly.

"Damn it, Bart, I wish you could understand how much I love you," he murmured. "I wish I wasn't constantly screwing up with you so that you wouldn't always have to doubt it. I know I have no patience with you, and you're a kid that needs more patience than most. It's why I gave you to Max - you deserved better than me. But I DO love you, little cousin. Please don't forget it."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him hard, burying my face in his scarlet costume. He stood up and lifted me right off the ground, carrying me out of the circle to the couch, where he sat down, taking me on his lap (sitting up this time, not face-down), and cradled me the rest of the time we were there.

Bart

End of Part 68

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	19. Chapter 69

Robin's Diary - Part 69

By Haruka

Here's the entry by Cyborg – it looks like Green Lantern had the same idea I did (but I didn't tell him, really!)

Booyah! Hey, y'all, Cyborg here. Although I've never actually posted on your list before, some of you know me from various get-togethers (and cycle races, woot!) Anyway, the guys suggested I write this up for you, since I was the next one spanked for the amusement park mass defection. Yeah, you heard me right - I got spanked. Here's how it went down.

I live with Green Lantern (same way that Beast Boy and Superboy live with Superman, Raven with J'onn, and Starfire with Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl.) Anyway, GL is a pretty serious dude, and doesn't stand for much nonsense. I'm not that big a troublemaker or anything, but hey, I'm sixteen, I'm a Teen Titan, and I've got a laser cannon built into my right arm. I like action.

So when Robin suggested the amusement park escape, I was all for it. A roller coaster that loops four times?! I was THERE, man! But that meant I got nailed with the others at Titan Tower, and when Batman said we were all gonna be spanked, well, I figured he forgot about me. I'm not called Cyborg for nothing - I'm almost completely covered in titanium body armour, and that includes my butt. That's why I've never been here before - GL never thought there was a way to spank me. But somehow he figured one out.

So there I am, watching poor little Impulse (well, he's little to me, I'm kinda on the huge side) get comforted by the Flash, when I feel a hand on my bicep (the only part of my arm that's still real skin.) I look over at John (Green Lantern) and his expression is dead serious when he says, "Cyborg, it's your turn."

"My turn for _what_?" I ask incredulously. He couldn't mean I was gonna get spanked - it just wasn't physically possible to hurt me like that.

"To be punished," he answered, and began leading me toward that chair. He turned it around so that the back was facing us. "Bend over that and grab the seat," he instructed.

I glanced toward Robin curiously - I knew he'd said that he had thought of a way I might be spanked (you might remember him mentioning that on your old list and telling everyone not to say anything), but he hadn't even told ME what it was, and I was sure he wouldn't rat me out. He looked upset - really upset - and was holding fast to Starfire's hand. She was crying silently, tears tracking down her cheeks. I wondered how long they'd been standing there together, gripping hands like they were each other's lifeline.

"Victor Stone!" Green Lantern shouted, making me jump. That was my real name, and I didn't hear it often. "Do as I tell you right now!"

I had gotten distracted watching Star and Robin, but now I figured I'd better just get this over with, whatever it was. I turned toward the chair back and bent over it at the waist, wrapping my hands around the seat.

I couldn't see what GL was doing back there, but I didn't have to wait long. A moment later, I felt a solid, painful blow on my butt and yelled out, "YOW!" 'cause I hadn't been expecting it. Then came another one just like it and I "YOW!"ed again. It darn well HURT!

It wasn't like a normal spanking. There was no sound except for a faint buzzing and my yelling. See, what GL was doing was aiming short-burst blasts of his power ring at my butt. I didn't feel it on the titanium, but underneath that surface, in the circuitry right in that area, it felt almost as if I had nerves again! The circuits were on fire with every blast! The energy emitted from John's power ring is meant to work as an extension of his own will - if he can think of it, the power ring can do it. And right then, the bright green blasts from that ring were making my rear circuit panels feel as close to a spanked backside as I'd had since I was a fully human kid!

If anyone had bet me on it, I'd have sworn left and right that I'd never cry over a spanking again, but I did. Not so much because it hurt (and it sure as heck did!) but because I remembered that feeling and it made me forget for a few moments that I'm only half-human. By the end of it, my head was hanging and I was shaking with sobs, but I was grinning my face off.

John came over and patted the skin on my arm. "All right, Cyborg. We're done."

I straightened up and he blinked in surprise to see my happy expression, even if my non-robotic eye was still leaking tears down my face. "Vic?" he queried, looking concerned.

"I haven't felt like this in years," I admitted. "I never thought I would again and sure as heck never thought I'd miss it!"

John frowned. "I'm not so sure the punishment was effective then."

"Oh, it was!" I declared, running a hand over my titanium rear. "I like feeling human, but there've gotta be easier, less painful ways! And I'm sorry I cut school - as the eldest, i shoulda tried to talk the others out of it."

GL nodded grimly, satisfied with that. It's true, too, I'd been feeling kind of guilty that I hadn't said anything, even if Robin _is_ our leader, we all get a voice. But I'd just wanted to have fun.

John's not much of a hugger or anything, and he didn't attempt it there. When we went home, we talked more about the whole thing and he admitted he didn't think I'd get anything out of it except for a good lesson - my remembering how it felt to be fully human wasn't something he expected, but he was glad. I told him it was cool, all right, but having been there and done that, I wouldn't mind if it never happened again. Then he _did_ hug me and chuckled.

"That all depends on YOU, boy," he informed me, giving my arm a final pat before sending me to bed.

So much for my safety zone. Guess the Teen Titans now have one more thing in common!

Cyborg

End of Part 69

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	20. Chapter 70

Robin's Diary - Part 70

By Haruka

Starfire posted about her punishment next. I could barely bring myself to read it – it was hard enough being there the first time:

Hello friends. As you know from reading previous entries about the incident at Titan Tower, after Cyborg, there was just myself and Robin left.

I had worried about Robin from the start. He was horrified when Batman said that we would all be punished there in front of each other and that he would be last. It meant he had to watch everyone else go before him, and experience the guilt for getting each of them involved and spanked as a result.

I am not empathic like Raven, but I know Robin very well. When Beast Boy and Superboy were first to go, Robin clenched his fists at his sides and began trembling. I had to do something to comfort him, but our choices were limited as we were not allowed to speak. I took one of his hands in mine and squeezed it - he looked at me gratefully and we held fast to each other's hand throughout all of our friends' ordeals.

We Tamaranians are not raised to hide our emotions, so when I saw the others get spanked and suffer the physical and emotional pain, I could not help but weep for them. Robin did not cry, but his steady grip on my hand told me all I needed to know.

Wonder Woman waited until Cyborg and Green Lantern had moved out of the circle before she walked into it herself, turning to motion to me. I felt Robin squeeze my hand extra hard, and for a moment I was not sure he would let go, but when he hesitated to do so, Batman said, "Robin," in that scary, warning tone he has, and Robin released me.

"Star," he whispered, his voice shaking.

I wanted to talk to him, but Hawkgirl took hold of my shoulders and turned me away from Robin and gave me a little push toward Wonder Woman, who was already sitting in the chair.

I went over to her and said, "I am sorry, Diana. I should not have cut school to play. It was wrong of me."

"I'm glad you realize that, Starfire," she said. "But that doesn't change what's about to happen. Please act accordingly."

I nodded, and reached up under my skirt to take down my tights and underpants. Then I lay myself over her lap. She arranged me more to her comfort, then pulled back my skirt.

I was glad then that I have long hair - it hid my face once I was over her knee. I am not sure why I was glad - I was already crying before we started, so I was not trying to disguise that fact, but still, it made me feel relieved somehow.

Diana usually uses a hairbrush to spank me, but she did not have one at Titan Tower, so she proceeded to use her hand. It sounded as awful as it felt - *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*. I tried not to be noisy or cry out with each spank, because I knew how badly Robin had already suffered from watching the others. It was not easy, though. Diana has what Robin calls a 'heavy hand' when she spanks, and she makes every single blow count.

I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out nearer the end of my ordeal. My bottom was so sore and tender that it felt as though I had sunbathed on the high moons of Vascar Five. I was crying harder than before, and I realized now why I had been grateful for my hair hiding my face. If Robin could see it, he would surely know my distress, and I did not want him to feel pain on my account.

The assault on my bottom stopped, and Diana rubbed my back in slow circles. "It's all right now," she murmured. "All is forgiven. You may get up." She pulled my skirt back down to cover me, and I drew in a sharp breath. Even the touch of the cloth hurt! I carefully stood up and dressed, then allowed Diana to hug me and give me a kiss on the forehead.

I appreciated the comfort, but I was not upset for being spanked (how could I be? I deserved it) and did not need reassurance. I could only think of Robin, and how he had been forced to witness yet another person he cares about be punished. I wiped my eyes carefully, then finally looked in his direction. What I saw made me want to start crying all over again.

Although he'd held back through the previous punishments, Robin now had tears staining his cheeks and the expression on his face made my heart hurt. I started to go to him, but Shayera caught me first and shook her head. I saw Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder and knew his own spanking would now occur. I wish the adults had taken into account how badly he already felt for us all. Surely it should be punishment enough.

Starfire

End of Part 70

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	21. Chapter 71

Robin's Diary - Part 71

By Haruka

I actually wrote this a week ago so that the emotions would be fresh and just saved it until my friends had all finished posting.

I had watched Beast Boy and Superboy fight to avoid being spanked first, Raven struggle to keep her emotions under control, Impulse run across the country in fear of his own cousin, Cyborg get spanked for the first time in years, and Starfire cry for everyone but herself. I was at the end of my emotional rope, and I wanted to hang myself with it.

Batman had different ideas. I was still sobbing quietly from having watched Starfire get spanked when he brought me out in front of everyone and took his place on the chair. I was beyond bravery at that point. My head hung and tears dripped off my chin.

"Please let's get this over with," I whispered. I wanted to go home and cry into my pillow and try to forget that I was anybody's leader - that I had caused six people I love to be hurt.

"You know better than that," Batman told me, and the sad thing was that he was right. He would never rush a spanking of mine. We'd be here forever.

I thought at least that he would skip the pre-punishment talk, seeing as we had a roomful of crying kids and tired guardians who probably just wanted to go home themselves.

Or maybe the adults were planning to enjoy seeing me get mine, since I had led their kids astray. Who knows?

Batman pulled me over to stand directly in front of where he sat, my back to the audience. He reached up and wiped my eyes with his gloved hand. "Calm down," he said firmly.

It wasn't a request - it was a command. I did some deep breathing and dried the rest of my tears.

"Better," Batman said. "You disappointed me today, Dick. You let me down, you let Justice League down, and you let the Teen Titans down. Please tell me you learned something from this experience."

His words were tugging at my tear ducts again, but I fought them back. "I won't ever suggest to my team that we break school rules again, Bruce. It's my fault that they took advantage of your trust, and my fault that they got punished."

"Not entirely," Batman said. "They all have free will. But because it was YOU suggesting it, some of them may have been more inclined to go along." He gave me a direct look. "And did you ever think about what might have happened if the Teen Titans were needed? You were nowhere to be found."

"Well," I said, "we had our communicators, and I had the trouble alert device -"

"You were on the outskirts of town, not exactly within easy reach," Batman pointed out. "Anymore arguments?"

"No sir." I shook my head, staring at the floor.

"What do you think you deserve for what you've done?"

Well, you guys are familiar with my problem - you know I just CAN'T say the word 'spanking' in front of an adult. And now Batman expected me to say it in front of a roomful of them!

"Robin!" he said. "I'm waiting!"

"Don't make me say it," I begged.

"Tell me what you think you deserve for this, Robin."

He wasn't giving an inch. I looked up and said, "Exactly what everyone else got. Or worse."

He held my gaze for a couple of moments and I think he realized that was the best he was going to get from me. He nodded.

"Then come here." He drew me over to his right and tipped me over his knees. After a couple of minutes arranging me (he actually DID cut down the length of time he usually takes to do that), he pushed my cape aside and drew down my shorts, leaving my bottom bare. I felt my face go from pink to scarlet in half a second. My teammates, both the Titans and Justice League, were all seeing this happen. But I deserved it and I knew it. I hoped it would be harsh. I wanted the pain to ease the guilt.

Batman didn't change the way he spanks me, he still did it methodically and firmly, covering my entire backside, undercurve and thighs. However, it wasn't enough for me. He paused, as he usually does, half-way through and he said, "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Robin?"

I was crying again by then, thinking of how all my friends must have felt when they were in my position. "More," I sobbed. "Please."

Batman didn't respond. I don't think he expected that. "There'll be no more than twenty," he said, and resumed spanking me.

I felt a sense of relief. He usually stops at thirteen, so maybe by the twentieth, I'd feel more like I'd paid the unspoken debt I owed my friends.

By the sixteenth, I was crying out with every whack and sobbing hard in between them. By the eighteenth, I wasn't thinking much about anything anymore except how my punishment would never end. After the twentieth, Batman dressed me silently and pulled me up into a tight embrace. I hugged his neck and cried into his cape.

"I love you, Dick," he said, startling me. He had said it at home, in private, but to say it in front of the entire Justice League ... well, I started crying fresh tears. Batman stroked my hair and rubbed my back, telling me quietly that he didn't want me to feel guilty anymore. I could learn from what happened and not repeat it, but I shouldn't dwell on it.

"I love you, Bruce!" I cried and nearly strangled him with my neck embrace.

The gathering broke up after that as all the guardians began taking their sniffling kids home. I managed to catch Starfire's eye before Diana and Shayera herded her out the door, and I tried to send her a silent apology. She gave me an encouraging smile.

Between that and what Bruce had said, I actually felt better. I talked to my other friends later, and none of them blamed me, so I decided to try and do what Batman said and put it behind me. It's been a little tougher this week, reading all the stories from the different points of view of my teammates, but at school things have been back to normal (only with no speculation on whether or not we should cut class!)

Robin

End of Part 71

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	22. Chapter 72

Robin's Diary - Part 72

By Haruka

Today I was able to post a 'voyeur' spanking story to my list for my friends, even if I'm sorry that the victim had to get punished at all:

I saw a friend get spanked today. It's not someone you guys have met, but I think I've mentioned him in passing. His name is Virgil Hawkins, but where he lives in Dakota, he goes by Static (yep, he's another superhero.)

Static and I get along great - we both have the same sense of humour and love sticking it to the bad guys with our mouths and with our skills. We're both A+ students, and he's only a year older than me, too (he's fourteen.)

But there are a few differences between us. Static is what they call in Dakota a 'Bang Baby' or 'Metahuman.' There was a big accident there involving some gas that a lot of people inhaled, and the gas changed them. It gave some people powers and in others it changed their forms. In Static's case, he gained control over electricity. He can generate electrical fields, absorb it or throw it out, he can fly standing on any metal object, play CDs just by holding them up to his ear - you get the picture. His power is amazingly versatile and he's learning new things he can do with it all the time.

Another difference between us is that Static doesn't have a mentor - no adult in his life to guide him with his powers. He has a loving father, and a big sister, but they don't know he's Static, the famous superhero of Dakota. To them, he's just Virgil. And that's what caused the trouble today, and is probably what'll continue to cause trouble for him.

Static asked for my help today, and thanks to the transporters, I was able to be there for him (before anyone asks, yes, I told Bruce first.)

There's been a Gotham City connection to criminal activity before in Dakota, and Static actually met Batman and Justice League before he met me. He's already been told he'll be a member of the League when he's older. Anyway, enemies of ours, The Joker, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn, have all put in appearances on Static's turf at one time or another and today was no different. It seemed that one of Static's enemies, Hot Streak (a guy who can create fire) had teamed up with Gizmo (an enemy of the Teen Titans who is as handy with gadgetry as Cyborg is - in fact, he once stole the T-Car!)

The match wasn't made in Heaven. Hot Streak is a vicious bully but not all that smart, and even though Gizmo is just a little kid (with really big brain power), he apparently didn't factor in Static's electromagnetic power over metal, which nearly everything Gizmo had was made from. So while Static handled Gizmo, I took on Hot Streak. I won't say it was a tough battle, but it was a long one, just because Gizmo is very resourceful and Hot Streak is just too stubborn to know when he's licked.

Something was weird during the battle. A couple of times I could hear something faintly musical nearby. When we were finished and had the bad guys wrapped up, the sound came again and Static pulled out a cell phone.

"Hey Pops," he said. "I know ... I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier ... What have I been doing?" He was hovering in the air, standing on a special flat metal flying disk he uses, and I was sitting on the edge of a building nearby, watching him. "Uhh, just hanging out."

I heard Mr. Hawkins say something that I didn't catch and Static brushed his dreadlocks back off his face. I noticed he was starting to perspire. "I know I promised to be home by four, but something came up and ... Yes sir, I know, but -" The voice on the other end was sounding more insistent and Static got a desperate look on his face. "Pops, it's just that Richie needed my help with something and I couldn't run out on him, and -"

Have you ever seen an African-American boy turn pale? I swear Static did just then, and I had a really bad feeling he'd just made a big mistake.

"Oh, he did," Static said quietly, meeting my eyes with the 'I'm toast' look of a kid caught in a lie. He swallowed. "Yes sir ... I'll be right home."

I watched him put the cell phone away. "I'm sorry," I said.

He groaned. "I am SO dead, Robin! Richie called the house looking for me half an hour ago - Pops knows I was lying."

"What do you think he'll do?" I asked carefully.

Static ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You gotta understand something - there's a lot of gang activity in Dakota, and whenever I show up late, Pops worries that I'm getting in with the wrong people. And because of my work as Static, I'm late too often. And now I've lied about it." He shuddered. "He can be overprotective because of the gang thing and being a single parent since my mom died, but I can't blame him this time. He said the next time I was late without an excuse, I'd be in for it."

That wasn't exactly a clear answer, but you guys must know my 'spanking alert' bells were ringing full blast by then. "If I'm late without an excuse, I get spanked," I said frankly, figuring if nothing else, it would make him feel better. But hopefully it would also get a confession out of him.

He stared at me as if I'd grown another head. "Batman SPANKS you?!" he gasped.

"Yep," I said wryly. "Most recently was last weekend. Unless you count the swat I got two nights ago for being on my computer after lights out."

"Wow," he breathed. "I never would have guessed ... but then, there are a lot of hazards in our line of work. I can see why he'd want to make sure you obey - to protect you."

"The same way your dad wants to protect you," I pointed out.

He nodded in resignation. "Yeah, unless a miracle happens between now and when I get home, my butt is history."

"I'll accompany you home," I told him, then grinned. "Someone has to make sure you don't skip town on that thing."

He glanced down at his electrified disk and chuckled. "Tempting, but I'd have to go home eventually. Sure, come on. You may as well see my room before you go."

We made our way to the Hawkins' home and the two of us crawled in his bedroom window. He quickly began a costume change, since it wouldn't do for his father to see him as Static. I was admiring his room (it was comfortably messy, but not overly so) when we both saw the doorknob turning! I hurled myself into the closet and shut the door almost all the way, leaving just a crack that enabled me to see out. Mr. Hawkins entered the room just as Virgil stowed the last of his costume under the bed.

"Hey Pops," he said, with a feeble wave.

"I thought I heard you moving around in here," Mr. Hawkins said. "I was waiting for you in the living room. Did you think slipping past me would help you evade punishment?"

"No sir," Virgil hung his head.

"Good," his father said firmly. "Because I've given you every chance, Virgil, but today you lied to me. I can't allow you to get away with that, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Virgil answered reluctantly. He looked up into his father's face, eyes pleading. "I wasn't with the gangs, Pops. Honest!"

"I hope not, son. I truly do." Mr. Hawkins took Virgil's face in his hands and gave him a helpless look. "You know it hasn't been easy raising you alone since your mother died. I worry about you every moment you're out of my sight. Between what you see in the news and what I see down at the community centre ..." He sighed and shook his head. "I love you too much to let you get involved with dangerous people."

As I watched this, I wished Virgil could tell his father about being Static. If only he knew how many of those dangerous people were put behind bars because of his son, I know he'd be really proud of him.

The time for talking was over, I guess, because Virgil's dad took his wrist and led him over to the bed. He sat down on the edge himself. "Take your pants down, son."

I actually heard Virgil gulp, and his eyes flicked toward my hiding place in the closet before he started to obey. I felt guilty for watching - a good friend would probably turn his gaze away out of respect or something - but heck, you guys all know how rare these opportunities are. And did I think that Virgil wouldn't watch if he had the chance to see Batman spank me? No way. He'd watch just for the disbelief of it all.

After Virgil dropped his pants, his father pulled him over his knees. Mr. Hawkins is a pretty big man, and he has an ample enough lap to accommodate his son. He pulled Virgil's underwear down and I saw my friend squeeze his eyes shut and whimper softly.

*SMACK!* Came the first whack, and it was a scorcher. Sharp and loud, it made Virgil grunt. The next followed quickly, and looked like it landed in the same place. I saw Virgil's facial features contort at the shock of it. After the third one, he started squirming slightly.

I could tell Mr. Hawkins was an experienced spanker. He knew what he was doing, and there was no hesitation about doing it thoroughly. Every blow made a clear sharp sound that just _sounded_ painful, and I'll admit my own butt was twitching in sympathy. I'm not sure when Virgil's squirming turned into kicking and bucking, but it was accompanied by plenty of begging and apologies.

"OWW! Oh, Pops, PLEASE - OUCH! I'm really sorry, I won't do it ag-AHHH! I promise, please, Pops - OWWW!"

Mr. Hawkins was going a good job covering all of Virgil's bottom from what I could tell, even raising his knee enough to give special attention to his undercurve and thighs. Virgil was crying hard by then and I was starting to see sparks coming off his fingertips where they were digging into the carpet. I hoped he wouldn't start a fire - that would be even harder to explain than being late!

Finally, Mr. Hawkins rubbed the back of his son's head and told him it was over. He didn't draw his underwear back up, but instead pulled over the bathrobe that was laying on the bed nearby and wrapped it around Virgil as they both got to their feet. Sobs were still shaking Virgil's whole body and his chest was heaving with them. I felt so sorry for him then - how hard it must be not to be honest with his father about his identity and secret life.

Mr. Hawkins enveloped Virgil tightly in his arms and rocked him. "I love you, son. Don't ever forget it. And please, PLEASE don't disappear on me without a word again. I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

"I love you, Pops," Virgil said softly as he tried to stop crying. I figured I'd been a peeping Tom long enough, and while Mr. Hawkins' back was to me, I crept toward the door and slipped out, leaving them to their father-son time.

I was lucky enough not to run into Virgil's sister, Sharon, on my way out, and only hoped that she wasn't even home so that she wouldn't know what happened to her brother (I know she teases him mercilessly, and he didn't need that then.)

I talked to Virgil on the phone later, and he was doing better. I told him he'd have to visit me in Gotham City and stay here at Wayne Manor (he's already been in the Batcave.) He said he would, since now it was MY turn to give him an embarrassing show.

Robin

End of Part 72

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	23. Chapter 73

Robin's Diary - Part 73

By Haruka

We were talking on the list about not paying attention when our parents are lecturing – here's what Kurt said:

My mother got creative on me recently when I wasn't paying attention during a scolding. She was going 'blah blah blah' and I was thinking about Nosedive when suddenly I got the impression she had said something that demanded an answer, but I had no idea what it was, so I went 'Mmm-hmm.' She gave me a smirk and folded her arms and said, "So you DO want a swat? Okay." And then she 'obliged' me.

Kurt

* * *

Here's a story from Beast Boy, whose sense of humour got him into trouble at school:

Hey dudes, I made a slight error in judgment yesterday and ended up in a cage!

I thought it would be a riot to change into a mouse and go into the girls' changing room, listen to the screams, and then scoot out and laugh about it. But they make girls a lot tougher than they used to ...

As soon as I got in there and made my way down the centre of the room, I heard a couple of girls scream, but it sounded more like surprise than fear, and next thing I knew a bunch of them were throwing things at me (towels, hairbrushes, powers ...) and it was ME who was scared - for my LIFE! Someone grabbed me and then I heard Raven say, "It's scared. I'll take it to someplace safe."

Raven, don't you even TRY to tell me you didn't know it was me! I was GREEN!

But she took me into a classroom and gave me to the instructor, who put me in a CAGE! It turned out to be the Biology lab, and when the students came in, the teacher told them he was going to dissect me and he wanted everyone to gather around his desk to watch!

As soon as he took me out of the cage and was preparing to put me into a jar (where I guess he'd use the ether), I squirmed out of his grasp and ran for it, changing into myself before I hit the floor. I heard a lot of laughing behind me, and I think maybe everyone knew it was me all along.

I'm not sure how Kal found out about it, but I got an earful later about sneaking into the girls' locker room and respecting women and their privacy and all that. Hey, I wasn't in there for a peek - who can see anything good at MOUSE level? I just wanted a few laughs!

Guess I got them in the end, but at my expense, heh.

Beast Boy

* * *

This one came from the adults' list – Bruce thought that Master Splinter wrote it up effectively, and I had to agree (I also had to miss the party – Batman and I were patrolling that night):

I told my sons last week that I would be leaving them for a night soon to do some private meditation far from outside influences (meaning the noise they call music, the whirr of Donatello's tools and constant teenage chatter.) I decided that last night would be the night, and I left them to their own devices until this morning. Looking back, I see my first mistake was giving them warning that my departure was imminent. My second mistake was actually leaving.

I arrived home this morning to find our lair a disaster area. It apparently had been made into what the children call 'party central.' In fact, more than one party guest was still here, sleeping on our couch and floor!

I awakened my slumbering sons with the flat of my hand to the side of their thick heads and demanded to know what had transpired in my absence. Between the four of them, they managed to stammer a confession that they had let out the alert on Friday at Hero High that I would be leaving for an upcoming night and anyone interested in making a party palace of our lair was welcome to come. In other words, the entire school was put 'on alert' and was just waiting for word from my sons that I had left. Two days later, the word came, and young heroes descended upon my home in droves.

I do not know how many children ended up in our lair, but it was enough to make the place look literally like a disaster area and ALL the food is gone. It is like a swarm of locusts came through. I did not ask if any of your children were in attendance, nor will I, but if they are students at Hero High and were not within your sight last night, it is a distinct possibility.

I had all four of my Turtles bend over to receive ten strokes of my walking stick and had them count each one off as it landed. I could not set them to work cleaning up the mess because we all had to go to the school for classes, but they know it will still be awaiting them when they return. As for myself, the tranquility I gained from my private meditation departed my spirit as soon as I saw our lair, and I daresay my students at Hero High today will be on the receiving end of a sharp tongue (or walking stick) if they get out of line.

Splinter

* * *

Here's the other perspective, posted later that day on the kids' list:

Master Splinter just smacked me upside the head and told me to get back to work helping my bros clean up the lair, so I guess I'll have to make the details on the party briefer than I planned. Basically, we found out he was gonna be gone on Sunday night when it was Friday, so we told all our friends at Hero High that there would be a party in our Turtle lair. :) Then when Splinter actually left on Sunday, we put out the word that the coast was clear and everyone (and then some!) showed up.

It was a mega-blast! We had tons of pizza and soda (no booze allowed, we're not THAT stupid!) and chips and stuff, and the music was cranked up to ear-bleeding levels (who's it going to bother in the sewers? The alligators? Well, maybe, but who cares? :D) Our buddy Casey came by and he and Raphael had their usual macho wrestling match, during which some of the stuff got broken (and if Splinter finds out Casey showed, he'll go ballistic - Casey is an adult, but he didn't stop us from having the party!)

It went on all night, and man, was it FUN! People started leaving somewhere along the line, but some never left at all, and were still sleeping around here when Splinter came back! I was awakened with a slap across the head and from the way my bros were rubbing THEIR heads, I think they suffered the same fate. We also all shared in the spanking - all four of us lined up, bent over, receiving ten whacks with the walking stick (and having to count each one off, too!) And of course, a lengthy lecture about trust came with it. I felt guilty (honest!) because I hate having Master Splinter mad at me, but I know he won't stop loving me, and since he forgave us after the punishment, well, life moves on!

Actually, right now, life doesn't move much, since I'm supposed to be scrubbing stains off the floor (wonder what this green stuff _is_, anyway?)

Mikey

* * *

A final note from Splinter that made Bruce chuckle during a conversation on how rewarding it is to raise children:

Normally, I might say the same about my four sons. Today, as I look around the ruin that was our home, I am half-thinking of giving them all to a pet store.

Splinter

End of Part 73

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	24. Chapter 74

Robin's Diary - Part 74

By Haruka

Some of the kids are still telling their stories of the Turtle party aftermath. Here's one from Kurt the other day:

Hi guys. I'm not feeling too great right now because Father got it out of Rogue and I that we were at the Turtles' party. He reminded us of one of their rules, which is that we're not allowed to attend unsupervised parties.

Mother wasn't home yet, so he said he'd spank both of us himself. I immediately burst into tears (I couldn't help it!) and Rogue started whining that it wasn't fair. He took me by the arm and pulled me over to the couch, then sat down and yanked me over his lap.

Rogue started for the door, I think, because Father said, "Don't you move, girl! Just wait right there until I'm done with your brother!"

Her brother was, at that moment, squirming and kicking and begging for mercy (okay, so I'm not a stoic spanking-receiver, sue me.) But it didn't do anything to discourage the guy with the adamantium grip on my waist. He just pulled my pants down, shoved my tail aside and started whacking my poor defenseless butt.

My crying turned to howling, I guess, and I was getting louder the longer my spanking went on. By the time he got to the fifteenth swat, I wasn't making much sense anymore, I was just a noisy, blubbering mess.

Father pulled me up and held my arms so I'd have to face him, and he said he loved me, and the rules were in place to protect me. Then he hugged me, and I guess I'm glad he did, even if I was already feeling embarrassed about how I behaved during the punishment.

Then he moved me aside and said, "Come here, Rogue."

"Do Ah hafta?" she asked, taking a step backwards.

"No, you can wait until your mother gets back if you prefer," Father said with a shrug.

Rogue scowled and stalked over to him. He pulled up her skirt, but didn't take down her tights - he didn't have any protection against her absorption power if he were to touch her skin, and he sure didn't want her absorbing his healing factor at a time like this.

Rogue is never as vocal as me during a spanking. She kicks and squirms and sometimes gives an outraged shriek during particularly hard whacks, but she's not a baby about it like I am (hey, at least I can admit it.) When Father let her up, she tried to leave without talking to him, but he made her stay while he said the same sort of stuff he'd said to me, then he hugged her. I could see she was stiff for a moment, then she relaxed a bit and sort of sighed in defeat.

Then Father gave us the grand finale by telling us that we both have to apologize to Splinter at school tomorrow. I sort of understand why he wants us to, even if it's going to be embarrassing. He then sent us to our rooms and reminded us that Mother would be home soon. I knew she'd want to talk to us, and that made me upset all over again, so Rogue went to sulk in her room, and I went to cry in mine.

When Mother came home, she DID stop by my room, but all she did was ask if I was okay, if I understood why Father spanked me and why I have to apologize to Splinter, then she kissed me and went to see Rogue. I guess I didn't need to be worried after all.

By the way, Dive didn't get spanked because the Ducks never set down any rules about unchaperoned parties, but he says they have now. I think that might be the case with other parents, too. Sorry, guys.

Kurt

End of Part 74

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	25. Chapter 75

Robin's Diary - Part 75

By Haruka

Here's a story from Rogue about mistaken identity and misplaced blame:

Kurt and I finished classes early at Hero High today and we went home to our empty house (Mama and Daddy were still at the school for a couple of hours.)

Raven was off early, too, and I told Kurt that I was going to meet her at the mall after grabbing something to eat. He said he would go with me, but wouldn't cramp my style after we got there - he just wanted to go to the mall. That was okay with me (besides, with his teleportation, I wouldn't have to take the bus.)

We were throwing together a couple of peanut butter sandwiches when we had a little accident. A blob of butter had landed on the floor, and I stepped on it. My foot went out from under me and I fell forward, grabbing onto Kurt. Unfortunately, he grabbed me at the same time, and his fingers made contact with my wrists (I wear gloves, but there's a bit of space between those and my sleeves.) Because I was still off-balance, he couldn't let go of me right away without dropping me on my face, so he held on for a couple of seconds too long before I found my feet and pushed him away. He went down, unconscious.

I swore a blue streak and nearly started crying. I hate when stuff happens like this. I already felt the rush of Kurt's memories and suddenly became fluent in German. Knowing I had his teleportational power, too, I took hold of his shoulder and 'ported both of us to his bedroom, so I could make him comfortable on the bed.

I did some more swearing (this time in German) as I debated what to do. There was no telling how long it might be before Kurt came to. But from the length of time we'd been in contact, I figured it would more likely be a couple of hours. And Raven was probably already waiting for me at the mall. I decided to go and just make sure I came back before our parents got home so I could check on Kurt.

I could have teleported to the mall, but if Kurt woke up before I got home I'd be stuck there.

Then I realized that Logan wouldn't be home for quite a while. And his motorcycle was in the garage.

It should probably be mentioned here that both Kurt and I are in love with Logan's motorcycle. He won't let us DRIVE it, of course (even though we know how), but we've ridden with him on it often.

The chance to 'borrow' the cycle was too much to resist, so I went down to the garage and off I went with it.

Raven and I had a good time at the mall, but I kept having this awful feeling (you know, the one called 'guilt') for leaving my brother alone. I mean, nothing was gonna HAPPEN to him, he'd just sleep it off, but I still felt like I should be there with him. So after only an hour, I finally told Raven I couldn't stay any longer and left.

I knew Kurt was still 'out' before I got home (I can always tell when the effects of my power on someone have worn off because their power leaves me.) I parked the bike safely back in the garage and went inside.

Kurt was fine, he hadn't moved (natch) so I settled down to watch tv in the living room.

About an hour and a half later, I suddenly remembered in horror that I'd left Logan's keys in the bike ignition (they were supposed to be on his bedside table.) I was still able to teleport so I bamfed down there and grabbed the keys, then 'ported back into the house and put the keys where they belonged.

About two minutes later I felt Kurt 'leave' me, so I went in to check on him. He was awake, but disoriented, so I explained what happened in the kitchen and he remembered up to the point of contact. We hung out in his room for a bit, and when he was feeling like himself again, he went to watch tv while I took a shower. Fortunately, once people wake up from experiencing my power, they don't have any residual effects after a minute or two, so I didn't worry about leaving him alone.

I came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later to hear the unmistakable sound of someone getting spanked, and Kurt was hollering his head off. I ran to the living room to find my parents there and Daddy spanking Kurt, bare-butt, over the knee, my brother kicking and crying and yelling, "I didn't DO it!"

"Don't lie to me, Elf!" Daddy shouted and gave him another whack. "Your teleport smoke-scent was still there and your own scent was on the bike itself!"

It WAS?! I know that sometimes when contact is a little more prolonged, I sometimes take on extra traits of those I touched, and I guess this time I picked up Kurt's fur-musk scent. And the smoke - my parents must have just arrived after I went into the shower!

I opened my mouth to say something when Daddy hauled Kurt up and told him to dress. My brother was sobbing and whimpering, "I didn't DO it!" over and over again.

"I think you'd better go to your room until you decide to be honest with me, Kurt," Daddy said sternly.

"NO!" I cried and everyone looked at me. Which took away a lot of my nerve. "Uh, ah, that is ..."

"What, Rogue?" Mama prompted, watching me closely.

"It wasn't Kurt, it was me!" I blurted out and then babbled the whole story starting with the accident and finishing with going into the shower.

"Ah'm so sorry, Kurt!" I said, and by then I was crying myself. I felt so bad for my baby brother - what a rotten day he'd had, and all because of me! But sweetheart that he is, he smiled through his own tears and came over to hug me.

"It's okay, sis," he murmured. "You didn't mean to get me in trouble."

"I'm sorry, too, Kurt," Logan told him. Kurt turned to him and Daddy touched his wet furry cheek. "You tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen. I'm such an idiot. I should have known you weren't a liar."

"All the evidence pointed to me," Kurt said softly. "I wouldn't have believed me, either."

"That doesn't excuse it. I'm sorry."

I watched the two of them embrace tightly and Kurt start crying again softly (this time from relief, I think) and I was getting misty-eyed again myself when Mama tapped my shoulder and crooked a finger at me to follow her out of the room.

I hope you don't mind if I don't describe what happened next (it's already way late and I'm supposed to be in bed) - let's just say I got what Kurt got and then some. After we both had time to recuperate a little, we talked in his room and all was okay between us. He even thought it was sort of funny how guilty he'd looked, and all by accident! I'll try to be extra-careful in the future about what I do when someone else is in my head, and in the meantime I'm gonna appreciate my twin brother a whole lot more. He's pretty special.

Rogue

End of Part 75

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	26. Chapter 76

Robin's Diary - Part 76

By Haruka

Impulse spent a night at his cousin's – and a week ignoring his messy room – and Max called him on both:

I stayed overnight at my cousin Wally's place (as you know, he's The Flash.) It was kind of nice since our relationship has never been very close, but ever since the amusement park punishment we've gotten along pretty well (at least for us!) So when he asked me to stay over, I didn't hesitate.

I also didn't remember to tell Max.

I guess Max was pretty worried about me. He usually puts me to bed at eight (and he never listens to my arguments that Robin doesn't have to go to bed that early - he always counters with the 'Robin doesn't take four hours to fall asleep!' stuff.) So when I wasn't home before eight, he was pretty upset, and it just got worse the longer it went on without his hearing from me. I guess he also tried to call Wally, but at that time the two of us were probably out for our leisurely jog around the world (I _love_ going out at night, probably because I so rarely get to SEE nighttime.)

And to make things worse, Max had been nagging me to clean my room, telling me that it had to be done by the end of the week. I guess I forgot about that, too (or rather, kept putting it off until I finally _did_ forget it.) So between that and my not having told him I was going to Wally's, he was pretty mad this morning when he finally got in touch with us.

About a minute after we got off the phone, Max was on our doorstep. He yelled at Wally for a few moments, then took me into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling me over his knee. Even though I was still in pajamas, he took the bottoms down anyway (why even bother? There's no protection in that thin material!) and he spanked me fourteen times while I squirmed and kicked and hollered. Max doesn't spank me often (except for warning swats, I get those a lot), so I was kind of surprised and even a little mad myself until he hauled me up and shook me.

"Don't you EVER take off like that again unless it's work-related and unavoidable, do you understand me?!"

"Blrubljofuw!" I said, or something like that. It's hard to form coherent words when your teeth are rattling around in your head. Then Max stopped shaking me and smooshed me against him in a hard hug.

"You scared me, Bart," he murmured. "You've got enemies now, very bad enemies, and for all I knew you had been ... just don't do that again, all right?"

"Okay," I said, brushing my mop of hair back off my wet face. "I'm sorry, Max. I guess I forgot."

He sort of sighed, then turned a hard gaze on Wally. "And what's YOUR excuse? Did you even think to ASK if he'd told me about this?"

I won't go into the details of their exchange but it involved a lot of stammering on Wally's part and finally a threat from Max that if he ever had me over again he'd better damn well let him in on it or he'd give WALLY the spanking instead of me (kewl!)

Max and I went home then and he escorted me to my room, showing me the mess it was in (I like to call it 'comfortably lived-in') and he said I had three seconds to clean it up or I'd get another spanking on the spot. I'm a fast healer, but there hadn't been enough time for me to forget the pain, so I did as he told me to and cleaned the room (didn't need three whole seconds to do it, but I realize he was being generous.)

Bart

* * *

Poor Bart – he's having a bad week! Here's a story about what happened at school:

I don't think ANYONE believes it wasn't my fault.

It happened at school. Usually I can run at superspeed without disturbing anything around me (part of my training), but today when I ran into the cafeteria, I was thinking about lunch. So when I zwipped past the first person carrying a tray, I wasn't paying attention and everything on the tray flew off, pulled by the gust of wind I created. The whole plate of macaroni and cheese landed on some kid's head (I don't even know who he was, just some other kid hero I haven't met yet.)

I should have kept going, but when I saw that, I stopped, and he looked at me and said, "YOU did this, didn't you?!" I started to say I guess I did, but it was an accident, when he grabbed the cupcake off his own tray and threw it at me. I moved so fast that it didn't even look like I moved, but the cupcake missed me. Unfortunately, it hit ANOTHER kid at a different table. THAT kid seemed to think I'd thrown the cupcake and hurled something back in my direction. Naturally, I moved again and the first guy got hit once more.

Then someone yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" and all hell broke loose.

It was really exciting to watch, and looked like nearly everyone was getting in on it (I definitely saw Beast Boy, Cyborg, Nosedive, and Raphael hurling stuff around, and I also saw Raven using her power to form a protective dome over herself so she wouldn't get hit and could continue eating!) Me, I just kept vibrating so that everything passed through me and I could watch the action.

Then one of those loud piercing whistles was heard (the kind done between two fingers) and everyone stopped throwing stuff and looked toward the doorway, where Mystique was standing. And she looked MAD.

"All right, WHO started it?!" she demanded to know. The two kids on either side of where I was standing (the ones who got hit first) both pointed at me, and so did a few others in the vicinity. It was then I realized that vibrating through the whole fight so that I was the only one with no food on me probably didn't look very good.

"Lunch is over," she announced. "Everyone go get cleaned up and get to your next class. Impulse, you stay."

So I stayed until everyone else left, and man, did the cafeteria ever look like a food bomb hit it! Without all the kids, you could see the mess even better.

"Clean this up and report back to my office," Mystique told me.

"But Principal Darkholme," I started to say and she clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Batman is going to be here any minute," she informed me. "You want to waste time and explain this to HIM, or do you want to get your butt in gear, clean this up, and then finish talking in my office?"

I saw the wisdom in that point of view. I nodded and then got busy cleaning the entire disaster area alone. It only took me a few seconds, but it felt like a lot longer to me, and I still had lemon cleaner-scented hands by the end of it.

In Mystique's office, she asked if I'd started the fight. I said I guess I had, but not on purpose, and I explained what happened. She said that I _did_ start it through my carelessness with my power. I tried to argue that because it was an accident, that should make a difference, but she only seemed to care about how I hadn't been careful when I ran into the cafeteria and that I would have to learn to THINK before I acted (how often do I hear those words? If I had a dollar for every time Max has said it alone, I'd be able to BUY Hero High!)

So she gave me a note to give to Max, explaining what happened and why I would be having detention every day after school for a week. She wants him to sign it and me to give it back afterwards. I haven't shown it to him yet because I just know he's going to yell at me and lecture me on carelessness and that's IF he doesn't spank me for it.

Bart

* * *

Finally in the morning, after a night with hardly any sleep, Bart bit the bullet:

I just told Max everything and gave him the note, and he didn't get mad! He said it was an accident due to carelessness, yes, but I didn't deliberately set out to start a food fight. He says I'll have to serve my detention at school, and he'll give me extra training at home to work on my concentration while running, but he's not going to punish me! It's a miracle!

Now I wish I'd gone to him last night so I could have gotten some sleep. Zzz.

Bart

* * *

One of our friends told Bart that they hoped he'd survive detention. Here's his response:

Maybe you should save your sympathy for the teachers. Today I did detention with Wonder Woman, and even though she's known me for a long time, even she got annoyed when I finished writing my required lines within a few seconds and started saying I was bored. Then she had me clean the blackboards. Another second or two (and I was taking my time!) "Bored again," I told her. She said I should copy pages out of the dictionary until the end of the hour. After a couple of seconds of that my pencil caught fire from moving too fast, but I was finished the whole dictionary. She gave up and told me to put my head down on the desk until the detention was over, so I got some extra sleep in, after all.

Bart

End of Part 76

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	27. Chapter 77

Robin's Diary - Part 77

By Haruka

Well, Mystique found out who it was that egged on the food fight Impulse accidentally started in the cafeteria. Here's the culprit's story:

Principal Darkholme - Mystique - actually came by my HOUSE to talk to John (you know him as Green Lantern) about how I was the one to yell 'Food fight!' in the cafeteria after the throwing had already started! I mean, come ON! It's not like I killed a guy, but you'd think it was from the ear-blasting and butt-burning I got from that ring of his (MAN, I wish he'd never figured out he could 'spank' me that way! He chased me all over the house, zapping my rear panel with that green beam every other second!) All I did was yell 'food fight' - is it my fault the entire cafeteria decided to be lemmings and actually DO it?

I don't know how she found out, either. Someone ratted me out. But now I've got detention along with Impulse and John says I'm grounded on top of it! It's not like I didn't already suffer, trying to clean macaroni and soda and gunk outta my circuitry (at least I gave as good as I got.)

Cyborg

* * *

Then I had my own pathetic tale to tell regarding the food fight ….

If I wasn't such a well brought-up young gentleman, I might just be screaming in fury right now.

Tonight at dinner, Bruce asked me if I'd participated in the food fight at school. I can't lie to him when he asks me a direct question like that, so I admitted I had. I know, I know, you probably don't believe I would do something like that, but like anything else a lot of people get involved in, it was a competition, and you know how I _HATE_ to lose. So if someone whipped something at me, I had to whip even more back at them.

I tried to explain it to Bruce that way, and while I was doing that, Alfred had come back into the room and was listening. When I finished, he said, "Master Richard, that is the worst excuse I have ever heard and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm inclined to agree," Bruce said. "After dinner, I want you to go to the study."

Noooooo ...

Needless to say, I didn't eat much more after that. I just didn't have the stomach for it.

But I went to the study, as I was told to, and proceeded to wait around and wait around until almost forty minutes passed. Then Bruce came in.

I won't recount his entire lecture (I like you guys too much to put you through that) but it sounded a lot like the one Green Lantern gave Cyborg - about responsibility, being a good example, just plain common sense, etcetera. He said that if I had given the Teen Titans the order to cease fire, they probably would have (I tried to point out that neither of the girls were participating anyway, which earned me another five minutes of lecture on the evils of interrupting him.)

It all ended predictably. He sat down on the couch and told me to bare my backside for punishment. I stared at the carpet while I took my pants and underwear down and tried not to cry from sheer frustration. So many other kids were going to get away with this, but not me. It wasn't fair.

He took me over his lap and arranged me for the customary five minutes or so until he had me exactly where he wanted me and I was ready to scream at him. Then the actual spanking started.

The shock of the first blow, even though I was expecting it, brought tears to my eyes. The rest of the spanking I spent trying not to let them spill over, but I only lasted until around spank #6.

I had to endure the mid-spanking Q & A where he wanted me to say if I understood why I was being punished. There have been times when I've had some pretty wiseguy replies to that question, but I didn't feel like prolonging things this time, so I just said, "Because instead of showing responsibility and stopping the food fight or at least staying out of it, I made the situation worse by participating." He seemed satisfied with that response and didn't ask me anything else (and this time, he didn't make me count the remaining spanks, thank goodness.)

He finished with thirteen whacks and helped me up. I sniffled and hiccupped while I dressed and tried to avoid his eyes because I didn't trust myself to look properly chastised.

"Sit down here, Dick." He patted the spot beside him. I tried not to sigh outwardly - I knew what was coming. But I did as he said, and he put an arm around me.

"You know why I did that, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Rules are rules, Dick. Anytime you break the rules, it's my job to punish you so that you'll know not to do it again."

"I know."

He pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head. "I know it's hard for you to understand now, but you will when you're older. I love you, Dick."

"I know," I said. "May I please go to my room now?"

He sort of sighed and released me. "Of course. I'll be in to see you in a little while."

And I went to my room. I swear I wasn't trying to be petulant, even if I probably came off that way. I guess I just didn't think the food fight was that big a deal. The only one who really got hurt was Impulse, and he could have stopped it, too, if he really wanted to, but he admits he just stood there and watched it happen. But he didn't get spanked, and I did.

I guess Bruce is right - maybe I _am_ too young to understand right now.

Robin

End of Part 77

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	28. Chapter 78

Robin's Diary - Part 78

By Haruka

Beast Boy told a tale on behalf of Cyborg, who is in big-time trouble right now:

Dudes, you should have SEEN what happened in the student lounge of Hero High today! Cyborg found out who it was who told on him about yelling 'food fight' in the cafeteria last week, and apparently it was Superboy!

Cy came in while some of us were lounging around (appropriate for the lounge) and cuffed Superboy upside the head, saying they were gonna have a knock-down, drag-out right then and there! Superboy asked him what it was about and Cy said he found out he snitched on him during the food fight aftermath. Superboy tried to answer, but Cy punched him in the face! Now, Kon-el is invulnerable to damage from physical attacks, but he still got thrown backwards, and next thing we knew, the Clash of the (Teen) Titans had begun!

Cyborg is superstrong, and thanks to his tactile telekinesis (sorry, Impulse, I know you're cringing right now) so is Superboy. The rest of us quickly got out of the way, allowing them to smash each other into (and through) the walls and furniture. Robin wasn't there, or I'm sure he would have tried to break it up, but it was just me, Nosedive, Michelangelo, and Kurt watching, and none of us wanted to get in the path of either of those powerhouses.

Wonder Woman was the first adult to arrive on the scene, and thanks to her own superstrength, she was able to not only get between them, but keep them apart. She demanded to know what happened and both of them started yelling at once - that was when she grabbed both by an ear and hauled them out of there, heading for Principal Darkholme's office.

As you know, I not only live with Superboy, but I'm like Cyborg's best bud, so I got the skinny later on from both of them. The truth came out in the Principal's office, and it turned out that while Superboy _did_ let it slip that Cyborg yelled 'food fight', he didn't mean for any adults to hear it, he was just talking to another kid about it and a teacher overheard him. I guess Cyborg felt pretty ashamed for attacking him and he apologized, but that didn't help him. Cy became the first kid to get suspended from Hero High (for three days.) Green Lantern was summoned to the office to take him home, and Cy says he got a prolonged taste of the power ring beam on his rear panel again tonight.

Who knew one little (okay, huge) food fight could have so many ramifications, huh?

Beast Boy

* * *

Cy finally came on to talk about what happened at home:

The last couple of times John spanked me with that beam, it was just solid spurts of light over and over, but THIS time he changed it into the form of a belt (a green glowing belt of light) and although he didn't actually hold it like one (he has to hold out his fist with the ring on it to get the beam to work), the belt beam did all the moving it needed to on its own, and it moved exactly like a real belt (my butt sure felt it like that, anyway!) The blows were sharper, more stinging, and in strips more than the usual flat-hand-on-butt feeling. It made me holler, cry, and do all the standard begging for mercy sure enough.

But I didn't get any mercy and I'm still not. John is livid about this suspension (like I'm not embarrassed about my behaviour enough) and not only did he get me up at the crack of dawn this morning but he says I'll be doing homework and chores until I fall into bed from exhaustion at night.

I'd better recharge my power cell. I think I'm gonna need it.

Cyborg

* * *

This post made by Donatello was titled 'For the Love of Pizza' ….

You know how we said Master Splinter was banning pizza from our lives for a month after the food fight (because Principal Darkholme banned it from school for a month?) Well, last night my brothers and I couldn't stand it anymore so we sneaked off to a pizza parlour.

Man, you wouldn't believe how many kids from Hero High were there! I guess the pizza famine was hitting everyone. The Teen Titans were all there except for Cyborg (who is still grounded, sorry man!) and so were Nosedive and Kurt. We pushed all our tables together and partied down with pizza, it was great!

Until Master Splinter came in.

Of course, we four Turtles figured that he had come looking for us, but the funny thing was that he actually looked surprised to see us. Then he looked angry. He ordered us to go home immediately and wait for him in 'the position' (which means on our knees, bowed low enough to touch our foreheads to the floor. Very uncomfortable.)

We jumped up from the table as fast as we could except for Mikey, who stupidly tried to grab for one last slice and received a good whack on the hand from Splinter's walking stick for the attempt. Raphael grabbed Mikey and we tore out of there with all our friends watching. *cringe*

Back at the lair, we got down on our knees and Leo got into the proper low position while the rest of us just stayed kneeling and arguing about what might have tipped off Master Splinter as to where we had gone. After about twenty minutes, Leo finally warned us that we'd better get down before Splinter came back and caught us disobeying him, and Raph started to say that we were ninja and we could hear any approach before we came within sight. That's when Splinter's walking stick came down across his shoulder and our master said, "You forget, Raphael, that I, too, am ninja."

Raph looked embarrassed and Mikey and I exchanged a nervous glance. Leo was the only one who had done what Master Splinter had instructed, so we knew we were in trouble.

"Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo! On your feet!"

We were. Instantly. Splinter gave each of us a stern look in turn and I swallowed hard.

"For disobeying my order and showing disrespect by not getting into the proper position, you will all bend over for punishment."

Gulp.

We did as he said, grabbing our ankles and awaiting what we knew was coming. And we weren't disappointed. We each received ten strokes of the walking stick, making all of us shed tears (even Raph, although he brusquely wiped them away as soon as he was upright), and we all had to stay in that position until Splinter had spanked all three of us. Leo never moved from his low bow position (smart leader that he is.) After he let us stand, Splinter touched each of us on our wet faces and said that although he loved us deeply, we had to learn to obey _every_ order he gave us because it could mean life or death some day. We bowed and apologized. He told Leo to get up and stand with us, then regarded the four of us.

"Now then," he said, "for breaking your punishment of having no pizza for one month, you will now enter a new phase of training. The fast."

Even Leo groaned at that one. Mikey whimpered, "Aw, now I really wish I'd gotten that last slice of pizza!"

"I will tell you when your fast is over," Splinter said, and started to turn away.

"Excuse me, Master," I said. I had noticed something and needed to confirm that suspicion. "Is that pizza sauce on your chin?"

Splinter turned back toward me, smiled and said, "_I_ was not being punished, Donatello."

Donny

End of Part 78

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	29. Chapter 79

Robin's Diary - Part 79

By Haruka

Some good news from Donatello:

I tell you, after 36 hours without a morsel of food, we Turtles were starting to look at inanimate objects and picturing them with cream filling (I even saw Mikey gnawing at the corner of one of his comic books!) We tried everything to distract ourselves - I fiddled with my inventions, Mikey had his comics and the tv, Raph invited Casey over and they wrestled and broke stuff, Leo meditated, and all four of us put in extra practice but after a day of it we just couldn't focus on anything else except our noisy stomachs. Mikey started whining (frankly, I'm surprised he didn't start several hours earlier) and Raph got mad at him and even Leo and I were snapping at each other. Then we even got too worn out for THAT and just sort of lazed around remembering what pizza smelled like.

Then, miraculously, we really COULD smell pizza! Master Splinter had brought one in for us, putting an end to our fast (and of his having to listen to us groan about it. ;) Whoo-hoo, man, I love food!

Donny

* * *

I titled this post on the list 'Girl AND boy … and MORE boy – troubles!'

Um, you guys know how I said (and she agreed) that Starfire was acting jealous before (when I was blackmailed into dating Kitten?) Well, today there was another incident, but this one could have had very bad consequences for me and Bruce.

This morning, Bruce asked me if I would mind entertaining a business associate's son. It was for a country club party happening this afternoon to celebrate the associate's promotion. His son is fourteen and has been away to military school, so he wouldn't know any of the other kids there. I didn't mind doing the favour for Bruce and helping out this guy at the same time, so I agreed.

I made the mistake of mentioning it to the Teen Titans at our Tower over lunch and Starfire started getting that 'look' when Beast Boy began the 'Robin's got a da-ate' stuff. I said it wasn't a date, just me being a companion to this kid at a party and Cyborg said helpfully, "Sounds like a date to me!"

Well, forget it. After that, there was no consoling Starfire and she finally flew out of there when I said I _had_ to go and I was going. Period. I hated talking to her like that, but she was making too much of it (and the guys weren't any better.)

Anyway, I went home and changed out of my uniform and went to the country club with Bruce as Dick Grayson-Wayne. I met Cameron and he was very nice and had some funny stories about mischief behind the scenes in military school. I introduced him to the other kids who were there and it was in the middle of that when I thought I spotted a familiar purple skirt. I couldn't go investigate because music had started up and people were beginning to dance and Cameron asked me. I couldn't say no, and anyway, there was no reason to, so I danced with him.

That's when a section of the floor behind Cameron exploded in a green flash.

I recognized that flash right away as one of Starfire's starbolts, but that was no comfort to Cameron or the other guests, some of whom started screaming and running. Starfire was nowhere in sight yet, so they had no idea who was attacking or why. Cameron had hold of my hand and began running for the exit (I think it was nice of him to take me with him like he was trying to protect me), and as we ran by the buffet table THAT went up in another green explosion.

Because Cameron was dragging me along, I couldn't stop to do anything about what was happening. We were just about to run out the exit when another blast took out the entire doorway. Thankfully, Bruce had caught up to us and yanked us both out of the way just in time. There was a whoosh of wind over our heads and the assault stopped.

Needless to say, the party stopped after that and everyone cleared out. At least I got to say goodbye to Cameron (I came darn close to apologizing but luckily, I caught myself in time.) Bruce took me aside and told me that he knew Starfire's starbolts when he saw them and wanted to know what was going on. I told him I wasn't sure, but I had suspicions. He said he would have to tell Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl about this because whatever was going through Starfire's head, she had no right to cause this kind of damage or to attack people, not to mention endangering our secret identities (remember, it's Robin who goes out with Starfire, not Dick.)

I guess the rest of this should be told by Star, since I wasn't there for it and I've got other things going on now. That's the second half of my subject line and it concerns another friend of mine. You guys remember my story about Static, the metahuman hero from Dakota? Well, he wants to come over and talk to me about a personal problem involving a male love interest (this is a first for him) and he sounded kind of upset. I'll admit I'm curious (and it'll be nice not to think about my OWN love life for a while.)

* * *

Starfire posted this after mine:

I truly did not go to the country club with the intention of causing trouble, I merely wanted to observe. But when that boy began dancing with Robin I had no choice but to put a stop to it. At least, that is the way I saw it. I know now that I was wrong.

Diana and Shayera interrogated me and I told them the whole story. They were very angry with me, and I am sure that Mr. Wayne is angry as well. Perhaps even Robin is angry, although I am not certain I could bear that. It was easier to take the spanking I was given for my crime. Diana made me lay over her lap with my bare bottom exposed and she gave me twenty strikes with her horrible hairbrush. Normally, she said, she would not give me so many, but I had used my powers to attack Robin's friend and not only endangered he and others, but I could have given away Robin's identity. I did not think of any of this, only of my own selfish concerns and for that I am ashamed.

I have already apologized to Robin via our communicators, but I will do so again when I see him in person, and I will also apologize to Mr. Wayne. I am such a bad girl, but I will try to be better, if Robin will give me another chance.

Unquote.

* * *

Well, of course I will. How can I not? She's … Starfire.

Robin

End of Part 79

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	30. Chapter 80

Robin's Diary - Part 80

By Haruka

My buddy Virgil, whom I've told my list about before (having described a spanking of his that I witnessed recently) is having a tough time with some feelings he's developed for a former enemy. And this is on top of all his other problems. Here's a message I wrote to my list after Virgil spent the night at Wayne Manor so he could tell me about his dubious new love interest:

Good morning, all. Virgil and I are a little bleary-eyed this morning after staying up half the night talking (and getting threatened with spankings by both Bruce AND Alfred) and I don't think I've been much help with his dilemma, either.

Recently, he was in the middle of a fight with a frequent enemy named Hot Streak (I fought him myself when I last went to Dakota to help Static out - the details were in part 72 of my diary) and in the middle of their fight, some other guys came out of nowhere and knocked both of them out and kidnapped them! When they woke up, they were in a small containment unit on a hovercraft and they were tethered together by a short length of inflammable, electricity-  
resistant material.

They managed to escape (fighting most of the way) when the hovercraft landed on an island, and they discovered the facility where they were supposed to have been taken. They found that they weren't the first metahumans to be kidnapped - three of their friends were already inside, including Static's partner, Gear. Hot  
Streak didn't want to go in at first because the facility was a hospital and apparently he has a 'thing' about hospitals (he confessed to Static that he spent two years in one as a kid.) But in the end, he went with Static after all and they worked together to get their tether broken. Hot Streak took off and left the  
building, and Static tried to save the other kids alone, but he got caught. Then Hot Streak reappeared, holding the head of the facility captive until he released the other kids.

It turned out the guy was trying to use metahuman component energy to resurrect his son who had been turned to stone (Static already knew both of them from earlier confrontations.) Static volunteered to let himself be used because it was the right thing to do to help someone, but alone his power wasn't enough. Then Hot Streak surprised everyone by volunteering himself as well, and the combination worked and the man's son was okay again.

They were all taken back to Dakota, but Static couldn't forget what Hot Streak had done and how he'd told him personal secrets when he didn't have to and then came back to save everyone's lives when he'd already escaped. He finds himself feeling something for the guy he never thought he would or could (and okay, even I can admit Hot Streak is pretty darn, um, hot) and so far no crimes have been committed by him since their return, so Virgil is hoping he reformed. He wants to seek him out and ask him, but is also afraid he might find out he's wrong.

* * *

The gang all suggested that Virgil join the list himself because at least then he'd have a place to vent. So he did:

Hey y'all, nice to meet you in person, although from what Robin tells me (after I zapped it out of him) apparently you already know all about me, even down to the last embarrassing spanking I got from my Pops that Robin was witness to. I don't blame him for watching, I guess, I probably would have, too. I _do_ blame him for telling the entire free world about it in detail, but I guess he didn't mean any harm (he still owes me, though ...) I get spanked often these days, more than I used to before the Big Bang, because I have to go out and fight bad guys as Static and I can't always make excuses to Pops for those absences. *sigh*

Anyway, I'm Virgil, and you all know my situation from Robin, about how I became a Bang Baby and can't tell my dad that I'm Static, so if it's okay, I'll like for you all to get in the habit of calling me Virgil so no one slips up and says anything to their folks about my secret identity (these things have a habit of getting around.) Robin tells me there's an adult list, and since my father already  
knows Bruce Wayne, there's a darn good chance he'll end up there sometime if he hasn't already been there since it started.

Apparently, Robin also told you about my love life concerns, not that it's really reached that stage yet. Right now, I'm just trying to understand my own (weird) feelings for Hot Streak and why I should suddenly be attracted to this jerk who used to beat me up BEFORE we became metahumans and until last week was still attacking me as Static. Auugh. I can't even talk to my best friend Richie  
about this because he'll think I've lost my mind (he's my partner, Gear, and not only knows my history of trouble from Hot Streak, he's in most of the fights with him these days.)

I can't talk anymore this morning - I've got school in Dakota for a few hours then I've got to go to Hero High for a couple of classes so I'd better jet. Peace out for now.

Virgil

* * *

Bruce showed me this post by Virgil's father, who joined the adults' list just like Virgil predicted (although the timing was coincidental since Bruce actually invited him.) He titled his post, 'A long-winded new member':

Hello, my name is Robert Hawkins. Bruce invited me onto the list, saying that I might benefit from being able to talk to you, and perhaps I could be of help as well. I'm Director of the community centre here in Dakota, and I've counseled troubled children for many years, and I have two kids of my own, Sharon and Virgil. Sharon attends Dakota University, where she's studying psychology to become a counselor (taking after her old man, heh.) Virgil, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have any particular direction in his life. He's a good student - he's been on the honour roll in the past - but his grades have slipped a bit in recent months for no apparent reason. This is just one thing that concerns me about my son.

He's a good boy, really. He's fourteen, very quick-witted (which he demonstrates with one-liners that make some of us groan) and can be a father's dream. As I said, he's a good student, he's not fresh, doesn't give me attitude, and has nice friends in whose company I feel good about leaving him. But this year he's developed a habit of unreliability. Coming home late, disappearing without a good explanation, and even when I send him to bed on time, he still seems  
tired the next day. I don't understand it and he never has a good reason for it.

That's where this list comes in, and my reason for being here. I do spank my son - my wife Jean and I both spanked the children until she died five years ago in the Dakota riots (she was an emergency technician and was caught by a stray bullet while trying to help others who'd been injured.) With Virgil's strange behaviour and bad habits developing, I've had to employ this punishment more often in the past few months than I have his entire life and it saddens me.

I mentioned the riots. Dakota _does_ have a gang problem, and that's the biggest reason I'm afraid when Virgil disappears. I'm terrified of losing either of my children as I did my wife, and while Sharon wisely stays away from the gangs, I can only hope and pray that Virgil does the same (and discourage him as best I can.)

Dakota has another situation that is more unique to our area. You might have heard of the Big Bang on the news when it happened a few months back. There was an explosion and some mutagenic gas was released at the site of a gang war. Any teenager who breathed the gas at the time either changed physically or developed powers - they became what we call Bang Babies or Metahumans. It doesn't seem to have affected any adults, strangely enough, but now Dakota is  
overrun with super-powered teenagers. I've counseled many myself, and Bruce founded a facility here (that's how we met) where those who are having trouble controlling their powers can go for more scientific help. Unfortunately, as you might guess, since a gang war was going on during the Big Bang, many of the kids who gained powers are not that nice, and have used their newfound abilities to break the law. Luckily, there are others who use their powers for good, such as our most famous superhero, Static, his partner Gear, and friends Shebang and Rubberband Man. These kids are a Godsend to Dakota in dealing with the Metahumans, but I have to wonder what their parents think about their dangerous activities.

Well, look at how I've rambled on. I'm sorry about that, I guess we counselors are prone to talking too much (I should go back and change my subject line accordingly.) Thank you for listening.

Robert

* * *

Virgil got back to us about what happened that evening, after hearing the advice from list members:

I did it - I sought out Hot Streak.

It turned out not to be too hard to find him. He was hanging out in the parking lot of the local burger joint with Shiv, another member of the Metabreed, which is what the bad guy metahuman kids around here call themselves. As soon as I swooped down on my disk, Shiv jumped up and formed his hands into sharp-edged energy weapons. Hot Streak held his arm out in front of Shiv and told him to chill, that they weren't doing anything I could arrest them for. Shiv didn't look happy about it, but he stood down and just smirked at me.

Hot Streak folded his arms and said, "So what _do_ you want here, Static? No crime's being committed."

Even heroes have to eat," I replied, nodding toward the burger joint. "But ... I actually wanted to talk to you."

Hot Streak shrugged. "If you're buying, I'll listen."

I'll tell you, we got a LOT of strange looks when the two of us went into the burger joint together. Usually anytime people see us in the same vicinity, there are a lot of fireballs and bolts of electricity flying around, but this time we just ordered, sat in a booth, and ignored the stares (mostly.)

We started to eat and for a few minutes that's all we did. Then he looked up and said, "You're the one who wanted to talk, remember?"

I almost made a crack about it being rude to talk with our mouths full, but that would have made me look like I was avoiding it, and he was right, this _was_ my idea.

"Well," I said, "I just wanted to find out what's been going on with you. We haven't seen each other in a while."

He glanced at me." One could say that's a good thing."

Okay, so now I was feeling like ten kinds of idiot, but I kept going. "Yeah, it's good that we haven't had to fight."

He looked down at his plate and swirled a fry around in ketchup. "I guess I can't blame you for wondering, but I've been keeping my nose clean."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. "Not even petty shakedowns?"

"Nah, not even," he said, leaning back against the seat and putting his arm up on the edge. I tried not to notice how his t-shirt stretched tightly across his chest and biceps.

"That's great!" I said, and meant it. Hot Streak had always been a bully for as long as I'd known him - heck, he used to beat ME up long before I was Static. He has a bad temper, and has even taken anger management courses (for which he should have gotten a refund, for all the good they did.) So I was really happy to hear he hadn't been hurting anyone lately.

He almost smiled, but tried to hide it. "Yeah, well, I've been doing a lot of thinking since the island and all. It felt sorta good to be a hero then. I haven't felt much like doing the bad guy thing since then."

"You were pretty amazing then," I told him, and meant it. "You saved us all AND voluntarily gave up all that energy to help Alva's son."

"You gave yours, too." He shrugged. "I couldn't let you upstage me, Static."

"Sure, you could." I grinned. "It happens every time we fight - you should be used to it by now."

He looked at me and for a second I held my breath, wondering if this was the point when I'd get a fire blast at point-blank range. But he snorted good-naturedly and smirked. "You wish, Sparky."

That wasn't all I was wishing. I wished I had the nerve to tell him how I'd felt when he had his arms around me on the hovercraft. How I wanted to feel that way again. But it was way too soon for that. "So," I began, "do you think you'll be doing the superhero thing on a regular basis now?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm new at this 'selfless deed' stuff. Still not sure how far I want to go with it."

"Fair enough," I replied. "But could we at least be friends instead of enemies?"

He drank the last of his shake and pushed the glass away. "Hey, you bought me dinnner - that's a good enough start for me." He looked up at me. "We'll give it a try and see how it goes."

So that's where we left things. It's hard to take things slow and be patient, but I have a feeling I can only move baby steps at a time with Hot Streak or he'll bolt. Maybe I'm wrong, I don't know, but hey, at least he's giving the good guy deal a try and THAT'S great (if it lasts.)

When I got home I was just in time for dinner - and I was completely stuffed. Sharon complained that I'd done it on purpose (she does most of the cooking and half the time I think she's trying to poison us) and Pops scolded me for being inconsiderate and said that even though I wasn't eating, I had to sit at the table with them AND do the dishes afterwards because it was my turn.

Virgil

End of Part 80

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	31. Chapter 81

Robin's Diary - Part 81

By Haruka

I didn't think Virgil's situation could get more complicated, but it did today:

All heck broke loose today over my talk with Hot Streak yesterday and we didn't even do more than eat a burger together!

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My first problem came this morning before my eyes were barely open. My Shock Vox rang (that's the communicator that Richie/Gear made for us.) I managed to pick it up and mumble a hello.

"V, you awake?" came Richie's voice. "Man, why didn't you TELL me about you and Hot Streak?!"

Suddenly, I was WIDE awake. It sounded like he somehow knew all about my crush on Hot Streak! "Uh, um, well," I said (as you can tell, I'm very articulate in the mornings), "how did you find out?"

"Same way everyone in town did – it's all over the news!"

I fell out of bed. "Say WHAT?!"

"There's footage of you and Hot Streak eating together in Burger Time on tv! It's in the newspaper, too. What's going ON?!"

A knock came at my door. "Virgil, are you all right? I heard a bang."

It was Pops. "I'm okay!" I said. "I'll be right down!" I turned back to the Shock Vox. "Richie, listen, I'll talk to you at school, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he murmured and hung up on me. I felt like a heel – I'd obviously hurt my best friend's feelings and I didn't even know what was being said about me yet!

After I went downstairs, I found Pops and Sharon watching the news and there was Static with Hot Streak, just like Richie said. It looked like someone had shot the footage through the window.

Pops was shaking his head. "I wonder if Static's parents know about the company he keeps?"

I bristled. "You mean Gear? Or Batman and the Justice League?"

He and Sharon gave me a strange look. "No, Daddy means that Hot Streak guy!" Sharon pointed at the screen. "He and Static were together last night!"

I snorted at the tv. "Yeah, eating burgers! Big deal! Static's a good guy, you know that!"

"But that other young man isn't," Pops said. "He's been in and out of Juvenile Hall more times than I can count." He sighed. "I just hope he's not giving Static bad ideas."

"Maybe Static is giving him GOOD ideas!" I countered and grabbed a muffin from the plate on the table. "I'll eat on the way to school," I said and hurried out with Pops calling after me.

But wait, I'm not done.

After getting to school and nearly starving (I threw the muffin away, since I almost broke a tooth on it), the first thing I saw was Hot Streak involved in a fight. My first thought was 'so much for reforming' but then I realized that he wasn't the aggressor. The other fighter was Shiv, and he was attacking Hot Streak, who wasn't using his powers.

Richie appeared beside me. "We'd better get into costume and break it up before Hot Streak lets loose!"

"No!" I stopped him. "Hold on! Let's wait a minute!"

Richie looked at me oddly, but waited.

Hot Streak managed to duck under Shiv's energy knives and shove him hard enough to knock him down. Then he grabbed his wrists and held them over his head.

"You tell Ebon that if he has any problems with the company I keep, he can come tell me to my face!" He stood up and backed away in case Shiv pulled anything, but he just jumped up and smirked at him before heading off.

Ebon's the leader of the Metabreed, and it looked like Hot Streak was getting some blowback of his own for our innocent meeting.

"What's THAT all about?" Richie asked.

"You're the supergenius," I said. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like Hot Streak's in trouble with Ebon for being seen with you," he commented.

Hot Streak was looking my way then, and he started walking over. I felt Richie tense, and I _know_ I did, but for different reasons.

"Foley, I want to talk to you," he said, then looked at me. "Hawkins, take a hike."

"Uhhh …." I glanced at Richie.

"He'll be ALL RIGHT!" Hot Streak yelled at me.

"Okay, okay!" I backed off. "I'll be right over there, Rich." I jogged off to a safe distance but from which I could still intervene (or at least run for help) if necessary.

I couldn't hear what Hot Streak was saying from there, but at least he wasn't roughing Richie up. For his part, Rich's expression underwent several different changes that I tried to read, but the only one that was plain and clear was astonishment.

Finally, Hot Streak walked off, and I hurried over to Richie. "What?! What?!" I asked.

Richie turned to stare at me. "He remembered that I'm friends with Static – he wanted to know if …."

"If WHAT?!" I practically screamed.

Richie tilted his head and his glasses slid down his nose so that he peered over the top of them. "If Static is going with anyone."

YES!

I'm still trying to explain it all to Richie, and as I figured, he thinks I'm out of my mind for being interested in Hot Streak. But as my best friend, he says he'll support me – physically, if need be (har har, Rich – I'm supposed to be the funny one around here.) And he might not be too far wrong. I mean, it's pretty obvious that Hot Streak still has anger issues, but it's also obvious that he's trying to control his urge to strike out with his powers. Richie was honest and told Hot Streak the truth, that no, Static isn't going with anyone, so now I've got to figure out how to take the next step or whether I should let him take it. And if we _do_ take another step, exactly when do I tell him who I am? Can I really go out with someone my Pops wouldn't approve of? Geez, how do people EVER get together and have real relationships? Is it always this complicated or is it just my screwed-up life?

I should mention that when I went home, I apologized to both Pops and Sharon for my behaviour this morning, then suggested to Sharon that she use her muffins for doorstops.

Virgil

End of Part 81

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	32. Chapter 82

Robin's Diary - Part 82

By Haruka

Virgil had mentioned that there were other incidents when he gets spanked for stuff that's non-Static-related, like when he went to a forbidden concert and he and his friend ran his father's car into a stop sign. Our list members wanted to know details:

The car and the concert were both pretty bad. The problem with the concert was it was out of town and we lied about where we were going, and then the show ended up in a riot. Pops saw us on the tv news as part of the crowd being broken up by police (we weren't rioting, we were just trying to get out alive!) By the time I got home, he had worked himself up into a fine temper and I swear, his yelling cracked the plaster in my room! He walloped my bare butt nearly twenty times with one of my mother's old hairbrushes and I was _hollering_. Sharon said later that _I_ was probably the one who cracked the plaster, which I didn't think was very funny at all.

As for the car, that was Richie's fault. He was already Gear by then, and pretty much the smartest guy in Dakota (although we have another Bang Baby brain friend named Tech who might say different!) Anyway, I expressed interest in learning to drive and complained that Pops wouldn't even show me in the driveway until I was fifteen. Richie said he had speed-read the driving manual and was sure he could drive with his newfound smarts. I had no reason to doubt him, and Pops and Sharon were both out, so I suggested we use our car. Well, Richie knew the _mechanics_ of driving, but he'd never set foot to gas pedal before and misjudged how hard to press and then showed his usual Richie co-ordination and got his feet tangled up trying to hit the break before we hit the Stop sign, but no such luck. :( We were still freaking out at the scene when Sharon saw us and ordered us both back to the house, then called Pops. When he came home, he added a few more cracks to the plaster and then told Richie to stand in the corner while he took care of me (which he did right there in the same room, over his knee, bare butt) and then he embarrassed me worse by spanking RICHIE! The alternative was sending him home and telling his father what he had done, and Richie begged him not to do that. Since it occurred on our property, and with our car, and Pops loves Richie like another son anyway, he handled it himself. But man, there's nothing worse than seeing your father punish your best friend!

Wait, I guess there could be _one_ thing worse, and it's something I went through with Richie's father but it had nothing to do with punishment.

Virgil

* * *

Unquote. What Virgil was referring to at the end was elaborated on later at the prodding of other list members. It turns out that Richie's father, Mr. Foley, was a bigot, and Richie had been trying desperately to keep that fact from Virgil so he wouldn't be hurt. But inevitably, it happened that Virgil found out (he overheard Mr. Foley making derogatory comments about him after they finally met) and he was really hurt by it. Richie ran away from home, he was so disgusted with his father, and both Mr. Foley and Mr. Hawkins worked together to find him (and of course, Static was out looking, too.) In the end, Mr. Foley had changed his position and Virgil was welcome back in their home (he was happy about that, but mostly for Richie's sake, because he knows how terrible he'd been feeling about his father.)

Raven got to meet Gohan in person recently when she went to help him out on his own turf. He had accidentally blasted a shed and put a huge charred hole in it. Raven offered to use her power to fix the hole, and told J'onn that she was going to visit a friend from the list (which was true, she just left out the part about helping him cover up his crime.) After she fixed the hole for him, they realized to their dismay that A) Her power couldn't fix the 'charred' look around the fixed hole and B) Her power signature radiated like a beacon all over the place so that it was easily detected and drew exactly the attention they didn't want.

In short, they were caught. Raven was already late for curfew, and through parental conference on the Adult list, the truth was uncovered by the time she got home. In the morning, she was spanked (even though she did it to help a friend, J'onn said she should have offered to help fix the hole AFTER Gohan had confessed rather than helping him cover it up) and then she had to go back there to help Gohan clean up the mess inside the shed and to paint over the scorched part (without the use of her power, of course.)

* * *

Here's another note from Virgil. I have to agree with him – I hate conversations like this:

I just had one of those conversations with my Pops that no kid ever enjoys - the one where he asks about my love life. He knows I was interested in Daisy Watkins for a long while, and I guess I haven't mentioned her much lately (what with my newfound interest in Hot Streak.)

I had to tell him _something_ when he sat me down and asked if Daisy and I were still hanging out together, so I gave him the truth (well, sorta.) I said that Daisy and I never did have an understanding, we were just good friends, and we still are. He then asked if there might be another reason why things had cooled off, like an interest in someone else. And I made the BIGGEST mistake.

I hesitated.

NATURALLY that led him to believe that yes, I was interested in another person, and he wanted to know who it was. I sure couldn't tell him the REAL truth, but I did admit that it was a guy, so at least maybe he'll understand why I'm not talking much about it yet.

In the meantime, I'm going out on patrol pretty soon, and I'll be keeping my eyes open for Hot Streak.

Virgil

End of Part 82

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	33. Chapter 83

Robin's Diary - Part 83

By Haruka

Virgil titled this post 'Hot, hot, hot!' (and for good reason!):

Gear and I went out patrolling and were having some fun battling Talon, Shiv, and Kangor, but then Ebon came out of nowhere (one of his specialities - he's a living shadow and can just 'appear' from a black hole in the wall or at your feet) and that turned things serious. We were starting to have just a bit of trouble (meaning Gear was hanging onto the edge of a shadow-hole Ebon had created with Kangor about to stomp on his fingers with his giant feet and I was dazed from one of Talon's sonic screams with Shiv preparing to slice me to ribbons) when suddenly Kangor and Shiv were both taken out by the same huge fireball! My vision was just focusing again when I saw Hot Streak trying to hold off both Talon and Ebon at the same time. I hit Ebon with an electricity blast (he's sensitive to light attacks) and pulled Gear out of the hole while Hot Streak nearly turned Talon into Kentucky Fried Falcon (or whatever she is.) The Metabreed retreated and Gear and I were left with Hot Streak.

"Thanks," I said sincerely. "We owe you."

"Yeah, you do," he said, giving me a measuring look. "But if you come with me now, Static, I'll consider the debt paid."

"Hold up!" Gear protested, positioning himself between us. "Go with you where? I'm not so sure he should -"

"I'll go!" I said, giving Gear a little zap in the back that made him yelp.

"This way," Hot Streak said and flame surrounded him as he took off into the air. I turned to Gear, who was giving me a Look.

"I'll be okay," I assured him. "And I've got the Shock Vox on me just in case. See you later!" I jumped on my disk and followed Hot Streak before Gear could protest.

We didn't go very far - only a couple of blocks to a public park. We landed near a bench and he sat down, so I did, too.

"It was cool of you to help us," I said. "But I guess now you'll be sharing my spot at the top of the Metabreed hit list."

He shrugged. "They don't scare me. Well, most of them don't."

I knew what he meant. Ebon was the only REAL threat in that bunch. I decided now was the best chance I'd get to try and steer the conversation where I wanted it to go. "Sooo ...," I began, wanting to look at him but not being able to, "Richie Foley told me that you were asking about my availability. Any particular reason for that?"

I felt him slide closer on the bench and his arm went around my shoulders. "What do YOU think, Sparky?"

I looked at him finally and like a smooth operator I opened my mouth to say something only to have HIS mouth close over mine so that my first kiss with him was open-mouth and totally lacking in finesse. MAN!

But on the plus side, he didn't give me tongue (thank goodness - not sure how I'd have handled that, I was startled enough!) He didn't break off the kiss anytime fast, either, and soon I started to relax and enjoy it.

Until I heard this loud GASP nearby and we both looked up to see a woman with two little kids staring at us. "You're Static, aren't you?" she said, tight-lipped. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, putting on a display like this in public!"

I kind of cringed, but Hot Streak jumped up. "Put a cork in it, lady! Doesn't he do enough for you worthless peons that he deserves a break once in a while?! If you don't like what you see, DON'T LOOK!"

I cringed even more, but inside (and I'm not proud of this) a small part of me was cheering. Bad of me, I know, but I never said I was perfect. And I do feel guilty about feeling that way.

The woman huffed off with her kids and I was torn between chasing after her with apologies and wishing Hot Streak would kiss me again. As it turned out, I wasn't able to do either, because an alarm went off in the distance which meant I had to go back to work.

I asked Hot Streak if he was going to come with me and he said he couldn't - he had somewhere to go. So we left things like that and went our separate ways. I don't know what to think, but my lips are STILL burning. :)

Virgil

* * *

Stories like this one from Rogue make me glad I'm the only kid in Wayne Manor:

Today I caught Kurt in the act of reading my diary. I was all set to yell my head off until Mama or Daddy came when he stopped me, begging me to let him make it up to me. I told him there was no WAY he could do that after invading my privacy! Then he offered to let me have HIS diary.

I was suspicious. "Why would you do that?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It's only fair." He looked at me seriously. "But if I give you my diary, you have to promise not to tell Mother or Father what I did. Deal?"

I considered it, then nodded. "Okay, deal." We shook on it.

He teleported out of my room, then reappeared a few moments later with a book that had 'Diary' emblazoned on the front. He handed it to me.

"I don't want to be here while you look at it, so I'm leaving," he said. "But remember our deal!"

"Yeah, yeah, get outta here so Ah can start learning all the inner workings of your fuzzy little brain," I told him. He flicked his tail and gave me a strange little smirk before teleporting away. I sat down and opened up the book eagerly, then my mouth fell open.

The stupid diary was all in GERMAN!

I swear, I could have killed him. I started to head out to find our parents and blow the whistle on him when I remembered we'd shaken on our deal and the little rat _had_ fulfilled his part (I'd agreed to keep quiet if he gave me the diary - I didn't say anything about being able to read it.) So I couldn't squeal, even if he deserved it. BUT I could at least be sure I got an equal part out of this deal.

I went to Kurt's room and walked in. He gave me a sheepish look from where he sat on his bed.

"You think you're real cute, don't you?!" I demanded.

He brushed his hair back, letting it slide back down through his fingers (a favorite vain gesture of my brother's.) "Well, ja, that much is obvious," he said in a teasing tone. I knew he was joking, but I wasn't in a laughing mood. Yet.

"You read MY dairy, and Ah intend to read yours!" I grabbed his hand and he got this wide-eyed shocked look as he realized that I wasn't wearing my gloves.

It didn't require long contact, just a second or two, then Kurt fell back onto the pillows. I teleported back to my room where I picked up his diary and proceeded to read it, now fully fluent in German.

About half an hour later, a knock came at my door. "Rogue," said Mama just before she walked into my room, "come set the table, it's your turn."

I'd been so deep into the German language while reading nothing but for so long that I automatically said, "I'm coming" in German. Mama started, then her eyes narrowed and I realized I'd screwed up.

"Since when can you speak German? And what are you reading?" She walked over and took the book right out of my hand. "Kurt's diary?" she said in surprise. "Rogue, what are you doing with this? Did you absorb Kurt and take his diary?"

I was SO close to finking on the little fink but I didn't - I'd made a deal.

"Raven!" Daddy called from down the hall. "Kurt's out cold! Is Rogue in there?"

Mama gave me a stern look. "She's here and she's toast."

You can imagine what happened next, but I'll tell you anyway. Mama made me lay flat on the bed and bare my bottom while she took a hairbrush to me (she couldn't dare touch me with her hands) and in the meantime, Daddy was trying to rouse Kurt. He finally got him up somewhere around the twelfth WHAP of the brush (I felt Kurt 'leave' me then) and by the time Mama was finished spanking me, both Kurt and Daddy were in my bedroom doorway. Mama laid her hand on the back of my head and stroked it, saying that she didn't want to have to do that but I had to learn not to abuse my power like that and NOT to invade Kurt's privacy (man, did I bite down on my pillow to keep my mouth shut!) Then she walked over and gave Kurt the diary back and she and Daddy left.

"I'm sorry you got spanked, Rogue," he said quietly. "Even if you DID pull a dirty trick on me."

"Look who's talking!" I said. "But Ah won't snitch. I still owed you one for when you got spanked unjustly over the motorcycle incident. But this is your last freebie, boyo, so enjoy it!"

So I'm in pain and Kurt got off ... THIS time.

Rogue

End of Part 83

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	34. Chapter 84

Robin's Diary - Part 84

By Haruka

Virgil here, but not for long. I think I'm about to become one of the dearly departed. Pops has sent me to my room and he's cracking the plaster in the living room as a warm-up before coming to 'talk' to me (does it still count as talking when one of the people involved is bursting the other one's eardrums?)

What did I do to deserve this? Well, it wasn't _exactly_ my fault. I was with Hot Streak (as Static, of course) and after we hung out for a while he started kissing me. I kissed him back, and we were having a nice time when he started moving down to my neck and concentrated on doing some lip-work there. I was enjoying it, so I let him. I felt him use some teeth, but didn't think much of anything of it (although I _did_ make a joke about his being a vampire in disguise.) About then I realized I was about to be late getting home so I had to break it off (Hot Streak wasn't happy about it and neither was I, but I'm late enough when I can't help it so I try to be on time when I can.)

I headed home, stashed my costume, and went into the house. Pops was in the living room and he looked at the clock.

"Good boy, you're on time," he said, smiling.

"Yes sir!" I replied proudly. "I'm gonna go do my homework now."

Sharon came in from the kitchen. "He made it for a change, huh?" she said, then frowned, staring at me. "What's that mark on your neck?"

"Mark?" I repeated lamely.

Pops started coming over. "What is it, Virgil? Did something bite you?"

Sharon snorted. "Looks like it to me, Daddy, only something bigger than a bug."

The light dawned on me too late to do anything about it. Pops had stopped in front of me and had his hand on my head, tilting it so he could see the mark clearly.

"That's a HICKEY!" he exclaimed.

*BOOM* Mount St. Hawkins erupted, and here I sit, shaking like a doomed leaf with no plausible explanation to offer.

Virgil

* * *

Then the next morning:

Things didn't go well at all with Pops last night. He came up and told me that I absolutely HAD to tell him who had given me the hickey and that he wanted to meet them. I danced around it as best I could, but he was determined and got angrier the more I avoided giving an answer until he was shouting and I was getting closer to crying just from the frustration of it all.

Finally he said that he'd give me 24 hours to make a decision - bring my 'date' home from school with me today to meet him, or end the relationship. He also said I'd be grounded for a month just to make sure I wasn't sneaking off to be with this person when I told him I was going somewhere else.

I envy those of you who say you'd never lie to your fathers - believe me, if my circumstances were different, I'd be the same way. But I have no choice if I want to keep being Static. As for Hot Streak, though ... I guess I have no choice there, either. I'll have to break it off before we've hardly started. It's just too hard not only keeping it from Pops, but keeping my identity as Virgil from Hot Streak (as it is, today I'll have to go to school in a turtleneck to keep him from seeing Static's hickey on Virgil's neck!)

Why can't I have a nice simple superhero life of being a mutant turtle living in the sewer?

Virgil

* * *

Help for Virgil's complicated situation came from an unexpected source:

Today I had an afternoon class in Hero High. When it was over, my name was called over the intercom to go to Principal Darkholme's office.

When I got there and the door was shut, she said, "I know you're on a time constraint and need to get back to Dakota so I'll make this short. You want to tell me about this new love interest of yours planting hickeys on your neck?"

"Pops talked about it on the list, huh?" I asked.

"Both your father _and_ your sister. They're worried about you." She looked at me seriously. "So am I, especially in light of how you aren't telling your father anything about this person."

"My life is complicated, Ms. Darkholme, you know that," I said. "The guy I'm dating knows me as Static, and we've been shown together on tv."

"Ahhh, yes, your father mentioned that report on the list." She nodded. "So it's Hot Streak who gave you the hickey?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I said. "NOW do you understand why I can't tell Pops?"

"I do, and you're in a real mess, Static," she replied, folding her arms. "Do you want to keep seeing him?"

"I'd like to, but I can't," I said unhappily. "Pops says I have to break it off with whoever it is unless I tell him who they are and introduce them."

Principal Darkholme was quiet for a long time and it looked like she was thinking hard. Finally, she looked up.

"Okay, Static, here's what we can do. First of all, I can go home with you, disguised as any kind of boy you think your father would approve of, and we can see if we can ease his mind a little."

Suddenly it was like life was worth living again. "Really?! Oh, Ms. Darkholme, that would be so amazing of you!"

"BUT," she added, "I want something in return. I want you to bring Hot Streak here where I can talk to him at length and assure myself that it's safe for you to be going out with this young man."

Inside, I was torn between undying gratitude and groaning that yet another adult was making decisions for me. But what choice did I have? I accepted her wonderful, generous, frustrating offer.

We talked about it for a while and Mystique (she told me to call her that once we left school) finally changed into a nice-looking guy of about fifteen (we named him Paul) who was wearing decent clothes and spoke politely when meeting my father and sister. We said that he didn't go to Dakota Union High School like me, but rather the private school on the other side of town (we claimed that we met in the mall.) The only scary moment for me came when Pops sternly asked Paul about the hickey. Paul blushed (I'm guessing Mystique's power can even do that on demand for her) and sheepishly apologized, saying that he'd never done anything like that before and was kind of surprised that it happened. He promised never to do that again, and Pops seemed satisfied.

When Paul finally left, Pops asked me why I was so hesitant to introduce them before, and then it was MY turn to get all embarrassed and say that I just felt weird having my first boyfriend and was afraid they wouldn't like each other, but that I was sorry and should have known better. Pops seemed okay with that, too.

So Mystique saved my butt BIG time with Pops and I'm really, really grateful to her for that! Now I just have to A) Convince Hot Streak to come with me to Hero High and undergo the third degree from Principal Darkholme and B) Hope that he doesn't louse it up so that SHE ends up making me end the relationship!

Virgil

End of Part 84

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	35. Chapter 85

Robin's Diary - Part 85

By Haruka

I've got a new entry in the 'weirdest place to get spanked' sweepstakes.

I don't talk about this much, but part of my job with Batman often means going to court. That's where I've been spending a lot of time this week. I can't give any details on the case, but our testimony was critical in convicting the accused (whom we apprehended personally.)

Now, I know how to behave in court. And usually it's not a problem, because I'm focused on the case and I want these guys to go to jail for their crimes. But today during his testimony, the accused accused ME of framing him!

Well, it was the stuff drama shows are made of. I leapt to my feet and yelled that it wasn't true and the judge banged his gavel and the accused insisted he was right and I got louder and angrier and the judge's gavel got louder and angrier. Batman was trying to yank me down into my seat and I was resisting him until finally we all heard the words 'contempt of court' and Batman stood up, lifting me off my feet and under his arm with his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Your Honour, may I please confer with my partner in your chambers for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Please do, Batman," the judge said grimly.

I was carried bodily out of the courtroom, into the judge's chambers.

Once he'd shut the door and put me down, Batman gave me one of his patented Glares. "Just what do you think you're doing out there, Robin?! Losing control like that does nothing to give your testimony creedence!"

"He accused me of a criminal act!" I yelled. "I'm not going to stand by and let that slimeball talk about me like that -"

Batman grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard. "Listen to yourself, boy! You've heard worse people say worse things about you AND me! And now you're being threatened with contempt of court! That is NOT going to happen!"

I should have left it there and just said 'Yes sir', but I wasn't ready to let go yet. "I don't CARE what happens to me so long as I can stand up for what I believe in!"

It happened so fast, I can still hardly believe it was Batman the Methodical who did it. In a flash, he'd spun me around, bent me over, shoved my cape aside and whacked my backside eight times, hard and fast (and LOUD - it sounded like machine-gun fire to me, and hurt almost as much!) I didn't have time to yell more than once in surprise and pain, but the tears had jumped instantly to my eyes and in those few seconds it took to spank me they were already tracking down my face when he turned me back around to face him.

"Here is what will happen," he told me evenly. "We will go out there, and you will be SILENT unless you are called back to the stand. Not ONE word, young man, do you understand me? Because if you disobey me out there, then out THERE is where the next spanking takes place, got it?"

I nodded quickly, suitably petrified at the mere thought.

Fortunately, my mouth had decided that it had run its course for the day now that I'd pushed Batman over the edge. It was content to let me sit on the hard bench, squirming uncomfortably and avoiding all eyes.

You know, when I said I wanted to stand up for what I believe in, I didn't mean it LITERALLY.

Even after that spanking yesterday, I still feel kind of edgy. I was in a bad mood at school all day and got scolded more than once by my teachers, and I'm still kind of crabby and feeling like I want to go kick the stuffing out of some bad guys.

I, um, left the house on patrol by myself after Batman told me to meet him in the Batcave where we would confer for an hour over some research. But I didn't feel like doing research tonight - I wanted ACTION. So I slipped out alone.

A few minutes ago, he called me on the Batcommunicator. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet, so I took on a mechanical voice and said, "The Batcommunicator you have dialed is currently out of service. Please try your call again later - BEEP!"

I'm asking for it now, I guess, and I don't know why. I just feel like pounding on someone and ... ooo, a guy just grabbed a lady's purse, wonderful!

After the foiled pursnatching, an interrupted burglary, and breaking up a knife-fight, I was talking to the police at the last scene when I felt someone grab my bicep.

"Hello Batman!" greeted Chief O'Hara, looking over my head. "I was wondering where you were tonight. Seemed like the Boy Wonder was working alone."

"Working my last nerve is more like it," Batman said, his grip on my arm getting uncomfortable. "Are you done with him, Chief?"

O'Hara was looking between the two of us with that knowing 'Robin's in trouble again' expression. "Oh, uh, sure I am, Batman. Thanks, Robin." He started to turn away, then glanced back at us. "And good luck, lad."

If only good luck was so easily gained. But Batman's vise-grip on my arm was unyielding as he hauled me over to the Batmobile and backed me against it.

"Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you the spanking of your life right here and now for disobeying me and ignoring my communications?"

I could think of a lot of reasons, but none of them were 'good' by Batman's standards.

Since I gave no answer, Batman nodded grimly and turned me to face the car, lifting me onto the hood. I felt my cape brushed aside and his fingers on the rim of my shorts.

"Wait!" I cried, finding my voice at last. "Batman, please! I – I'll tell you!"

"Tell me what?" he asked warily.

"Why I've been acting like this – today, yesterday in court, and in school …." I sniffled, because I had started to cry.

He stood me up again and I told him something that's been bothering me for a couple of days. I hadn't realized just how much until it came to me that all my frustration lately is due to this one thing. Something I haven't even told you guys.

In my Social Studies class, we were all given topics on which we are to give detailed oral reports. Guess what mine is about? Here's a hint – what word can I absolutely NOT say in front of adults, and yet will be speaking on before an assemblage of the entire school, teachers included?

You guessed it. I have to give an in-depth report on the use of spanking as a deterrent over the centuries and whether it's still a valid option for parents today.

When I told Batman, I still couldn't say the word, not even to explain – I had to dance around it and drop heavy hints until he figured out what I was talking about, and he asked me if I had a problem saying it out loud. I told him YES, that's the whole point! Not only that, but how was I to HANDLE a subject like this? Do I tell the truth and alienate every kid in school or do I lie and probably fail the assignment for not being able to validate anything I say?

For a moment, I thought Batman was going to laugh at me. I'm sure I saw amusement in his eyes, even through the cowl. But since I was crying, I'm sure he realized that wouldn't help the situation at all and he pulled me into his arms instead.

"I wish you had told me about this sooner, son," he murmured, rubbing my back soothingly. "It will be all right – I'll help you."

And I believe him, because Batman always keeps his word.

Robin

End of Part 85

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	36. Chapter 86

Robin's Diary - Part 86

By Haruka

I can't believe what Bruce has come up with to try and cure me of my mental block in saying 'spanking' to adults! He says he's enlisting the help of Justice League and any teachers at Hero High who are on the adults' list, PLUS all you guys who go to school with me!

And here's the thing - he says that when anyone says the word 'speech' to me, I have to immediately respond with the word 'spanking' or else that person gets to SWAT me and I have to stand still for it! He figures my rear end will convince my brain to get over the block somehow and I'll either get comfortable with the word or be sore all the time!

I'd like to just hide in my closet for the rest of the week, but NOW I have to go to the Justice League meeting! (help ...)

Batman told me in the Batmobile that all of Justice League had been informed of the challenge before me and were willing to help. Why doesn't that surprise me? Worse yet, I was already uncomfortable in my seat, my backside still tingling from two painful swats that I'd earned from Bruce and Alfred. They had given me a chance to start my therapy before we left (with me failing miserably already.)

Right after we got inside, Flash sped over to meet us. "Hey guys, the rest of the gang's all here and in the meeting room already. I'll see you there!" He zipped off, then all of a sudden he was back, standing in front of me. "Speech!" he said, grinning.

I choked. I knew what I was supposed to do, but my mouth wouldn't form the word. If I couldn't do it at home with Batman and Alfred, how could I do it with Flash?

I guess I took too long (my reply is supposed to be immediate) and Flash glanced at Batman, who nodded. A moment later, I was spun around and a solid whack was planted on my rear end.

"OUCH!" I cried.

"Sorry, kid. Better luck next time!" Flash zoomed away and I rubbed my bottom, looking up at Batman mournfully.

He patted my shoulder. "Let's go in."

We got inside and everyone greeted us (I swear they all knew Flash had swatted me but then I'm the one who yelled, so I guess it's my own fault.) We got down to business and everything was rolling along fine when Wonder Woman turned to face me and said, "Speech."

I was caught by surprise, but not so much that I couldn't respond (or so I thought!) "Um … uh … ah …."

That was the best I could do, and my face was probably beet red, too, just from THINKING about saying that word in front of the entire Justice League.

"Stand up," she ordered and rose from her own seat. I obeyed, my legs shaking. Was it really better to _be_ spanked in front of these people than it was to say the word instead?

Apparently it was, because I let her bend me over and whack me a good solid one.

To make a long story shorter, and as you may have guessed, anyway, by the time we were getting ready to leave, I had been challenged and had failed three more times.

Hawkgirl did it as we ended the meeting and were getting up. I looked into her intimidating hawk mask and faltered. She came over and smacked my butt sharply and silently.

The Martian Manhunter took me by surprise with the challenge while he and I were having a nice conversation about Raven, and when I could only open and close my mouth repeatedly with nothing coming out, he gently bent me over the chair we were standing by and gave me the kind of stinging upsweep swat that brings you to your toes. He helped me up and put his hands on my shoulders. "I know you were thinking the word, Robin," he said kindly. "You all but screamed it into my mind. But your audience on Friday will not be entirely made up of telepaths."

I sighed heavily and nodded.

I came up against Green Lantern as I was leaving the room and he was coming back in. Our eyes met and I just knew he was going to issue the challenge. And there was no way on Earth I'd be able to look into that stern visage and speak the word.

"Forget it," I said, raising my hands in surrender before I turned around to receive my punishment for failure. Which he delivered forcefully enough to bring tears to my eyes.

I hurried outside as fast as I could get. Batman was waiting by the Batmobile, chatting with Superman. I went over and waited (they were blocking my entrance to the passenger side.) Superman looked down and smiled at me, then ruffled my hair.

"Tough meeting, Robin?" he asked.

"Painfully so," I replied, rubbing my poor, sore backside.

He paused for a moment, then turned back to Batman long enough for them to share a goodbye kiss, and Superman murmured something that made Batman nod before he walked around to get into the driver's seat. Superman then faced me again and knelt down to be more at my eye level.

"It's just you and me now, Robin," he said gently. "Batman is your father, so maybe it's too much to expect you to say it in front of him, and I don't think you were mentally prepared for what's happened since you got here with the others. Can you do it for me?"

I honestly didn't know if I could or not, but my track record being what it was, I doubted it. "You didn't say the codeword," I told him.

He smiled. "You mean 'speech?'"

I bit my lip. It was do or die (especially for my butt.) But I couldn't just blurt it out loud. So I quickly leaned over and murmured, "Spanking," into his ear then jumped into the Batmobile, unable to look at he or Batman or anything but the floor. I was mortified. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

I think Batman and Superman exchanged gestures of some kind through the window over my bowed head, but I have no idea what they were communicating to each other. Then we drove away.

Batman didn't ask if I'd succeeded with Superman or not (maybe he already knew) and I was relieved. I didn't want to talk about it.

I suppose I can look at being able to whisper it into Superman's ear to be SOME kind of small victory, but I sure can't see how I can do any better than that when even that tiny attempt made me feel so humiliated.

Robin

End of Part 86

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	37. Chapter 87

Robin's Diary - Part 87

By Haruka

Impulse was right when he said everyone was waiting for me at Titan Tower. Superboy had a cocky grin a mile wide, and I knew exactly what he wanted to do. I steeled myself, determined not to fail this time. After all, he and the others were kids like me – I'd SEEN them all spanked before in person! I had said the word to them before. Maybe not without stammering, blushing, and zero eye contact, but I _said_ it.

I launched right into the meeting so no one would get any ideas about challenging me before we could get anything accomplished. When I finally finished running down current events in crimefighting and asked if anyone had any issues to address.

Beast Boy piped up with, "Speech!"

I wanted to kill him. Especially when I froze and couldn't make myself speak the word while they all stared and waited.

Then they laughed. Beast Boy trotted over to where I stood, grinning his stupid green face off.

"Thanks a lot," I muttered.

"You're welcome!" he chirped and made a twirling motion with his finger. I gritted my teeth and turned around. I felt a stinging SWAT across my backside and thighs simultaneously and spun back to find that Beast Boy had turned into a giant octopus and had smacked me with one of his tentacles.

This, of course, brought more laughter from the others (except Starfire and Raven. Star looked concerned, and Raven's emotionless gaze was the same as always.)

The meeting carried on uneventfully until it ended. That's when Impulse appeared next to me and said, "Speech!"

I love Impulse to death, but he is not someone with whom I have a problem saying the word (much.) Mostly because although he's a year older than me, I know he only has two years of life experience.

"Spanking," I replied without hesitation. I _almost_ looked into his eyes when I did it, but averted mine at the last moment.

"Way to go, Rob, I knew you could do it!" Impulse clapped me on the back cheerfully. He shot an accusing look at Superboy. "And you said he couldn't!"

"It's different with YOU, Imp – you're like a little kid," Superboy drawled. "Who can't say 'spanking' to a little kid?"

Impulse stuck his tongue out at Superboy and Cyborg walked over. "SB's got a point, Imp. Not about you, but Robin couldn't do it before, when Beast Boy challenged him."

"That's because I was still standing up alone in front of everyone!" I protested.

"Like you will be for your 'speech'?" Cyborg said significantly.

I gritted my teeth. "Sp …." I made the mistake of looking up into his eye and lost the power of 'speech.'

"Sorry, little man," Cyborg said with regret and turned me around to plant a firm wallop on my rear. I winced.

"I'm NEVER going to be ready by Friday!" I snapped, rubbing my backside.

"You have to _focus_," Raven told me seriously. "Forget who is saying the codeword to you and just RESPOND. Speech."

Nothing came out. Raven was a girl. How could I say it looking into the face of a girl?

Something hard and flat whacked my seat and I knew that Raven had wielded her power on what felt like a nearby book. I really began to feel like I was hopeless.

"Robin, look at me," Superboy said as he approached. I felt doomed already. My butt stung like crazy and I knew The Kid wouldn't hold back. I just hoped he wouldn't draw tears – that would be TOO humiliating.

"_Focus_," Raven hissed under her breath. But I heard her. Taking a deep breath, I looked up into Kon's blue eyes just as he reached me.

"That's it," he said. "Keep looking me right in the eyes. You won't be able to hide from those people on Friday, or mumble your way through it and you sure don't want to be blushing the whole time. Just be brave like we all know you are – damn it, Robin, you've got more guts than any kid I know – and SAY it. Now, SPEECH!"

"SPANKING!" I yelled at him, then blinked in surprise. They all started cheering, and Superboy hugged me and so did Starfire and I still couldn't believe I'd done it.

Then when I went home, Bruce said 'speech' as I passed him in the hall and I clammed up and got whacked again. I almost cried, I was so disappointed in myself. But then he cheered me up by saying we were going to visit the Cartwrights.

It wasn't until we were on the way there when I realized what THAT could mean.

Unfortunately, I was right. Both Mr. Cartwright and his lady friend Rose (a very nice woman, btw) challenged me as soon as we arrived, and I failed miserably both times. Adam didn't attempt it (and I don't blame him, since he was still not feeling too great himself since his last punishment,) but his brothers did. I messed up with Hoss (who can really hit hard!) but I actually managed to say it to Joe (the fact that we were alone in the barn might have helped with that, but hey, I'll take success anywhere I can get it.)

Robin

End of Part 87

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	38. Chapter 88

Robin's Diary - Part 88

By Haruka

Here's a note that Virgil posted:

Guys, last night I managed to get Hot Streak to tell me what happened in Mystique's office (let's just say a little 'shock' therapy does wonders) and I know now why he didn't want to tell me. After questioning him at length about his intentions, she said she guessed it was okay if we kept seeing each other for now, but if he didn't treat me right, she'd personally track him down like a dog and spank him bare-butt no matter where she found him.

Maybe that's why he keeps giving me presents. XD

Virgil

* * *

One night this week, I only got a couple of hours sleep. I'm used to going on little sleep, but this plus the stress of my upcoming speech started taking the edge off of what I hoped would be a Robin ready to stand up and take on all comers at Hero High. But I just wasn't thinking fast enough.

Nosedive and Kurt got me first, in the foyer. They both said 'speech' together, and I just blinked sleepily and said, "Huh?"

I'll tell you, those first two whacks got my attention (Kurt used his tail, and that thing STINGS!)

It was enough to remember that I would need to FOCUS (as Raven keeps saying), so for a while, I really did try harder.

Raphael accosted me without warning (darn those silent ninjas!) but when he said the codeword, I was still in my 'prepared' frame of mind and managed to say "spanking" (not loudly or forcefully, but at least without stuttering.)

I passed Mystique on the stairs and she stopped and said, "Speech." I blew that one - not only is she an adult, but there were other kids going up and down the stairs. And they got a great laugh out of seeing me get swatted by the Principal.

Once upstairs, I ran into Leonardo. "Spanking, okay?!" I hissed before he could even open his mouth. No one else was nearby yet so it was easier that way. He shook his head and told me that if I only chose the times when it was one-on-one to say it, I'd never get my oral report out on Friday. What can I say? He's right. But at least I missed a swat.

Class with Wonder Woman - uneventful. Until it ended and I was leaving, and she said the codeword as I passed her desk. I wasn't expecting repeat attempts from Justice League, and naturally, I messed up. Mercifully, she waited until the other students had left before she whacked me one.

On my way to my next class, I heard Static call out to me. I had horrible visions of his packing an electric charge into any whack he'd give me, but he assured me that he had no intention of challenging me - said he gets enough swats at home that he can't wish it on someone else. He just wanted to walk to class with me and get caught up on stuff.

Too bad he got to see me receive a swat from Thor (how the heck did he hear about this - in the Teacher's Lounge?!) as soon as we got into the classroom. Too crowded, big scary man, couldn't say it.

I spent recess with Starfire, and she glared green fire at anyone who looked like they might think about approaching me. Thanks, Star. :)

Third class was gym, and that's where Michelangelo nailed me. Ditto Speedy (a young hero who is an expert in archery.) I have NO clue how he'd found out about this, but I suspect either Beast Boy or Cyborg told him since the Teen Titans have known him for a while.

I was starting to get both frustrated and depressed at my lousy success rate. I avoided everyone while heading for lunch, figuring I'd eat outside under a tree or something rather than in the cafeteria. Before I made it out there, Splinter appeared in front of me.

"You have a difficult challenge ahead of you," he said in that wizened intonation he has. "But you are strong, and I am confident that you will overcome your inhibitions. Speech."

Splinter is one of the few adults who is near my size, so we were practically eye-to-eye, and his were fixed on mine.

"Spanking," I said, clearly and firmly.

He smiled and squeezed my arm, then continued on his way.

* * *

In the time since my last post, I got really angry with myself for failing so often and remembered how much I HATE to lose, so today I was determined to do better. And I did! I'm still not perfect - I got challenged several more times and right now my success rate seems to be running about 85% with the kids and 65% with the adults, but the tough part is starting to be making sure I keep eye contact and don't look at the ground.

I came up with a great idea – check out this post of mine to the list:

Okay, all you students of Hero High, now hear this! I, Robin the Boy Wonder, am issuing my own challenge!

The way it works is that you're all welcome to continue challenging me to say the word 'spanking,' and if I fail, you've got the right to whack me a good one.

HOWEVER, here's the new twist! If I do succeed in saying it (CLEARLY, and looking you STRAIGHT in the eyes), then my reward is that I get to whack YOU!

Let's see how eager you guys are now that the tables might be turned. I'll assume that anyone who already got to give me a whack is chicken if they don't give me a chance to get even. ;)

Oh, and fyi, I'm issuing this challenge to the adults, too.

Robin

End of Part 88

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	39. Chapter 89

Robin's Diary - Part 89

By Haruka

Bruce let me see his post to the adults' list about my first challenge since my changing the rules:

You heard me right, folks - the boy did it. Much to my mixture of chagrin for me and pride in him.

I went to his bedroom doorway where he was tapping away on the computer (he'd better be doing his homework and not just playing), and I cleared my throat and said, "Speech!"

Well, the kid spun his chair around, looked me straight in the eyes and declared, "Spanking!"

Then grinned his sweet little face off.

Well, I don't welch on wagers, so I motioned him over and turned around and bent over for him. He put his hand on my back and then for a moment or two, nothing happened. I asked what he was waiting for and he said, "Just let me savour this for a second, please? I'll never get this chance again!"

Then he laid one on me. I'm rather sorry I trained him so hard in the boxing ring, the kid can HIT! He actually made me go, "OUCH!" (and I think that pleased him.)

Afterwards, I hugged him tightly and told him how proud I am of him. I think he's had a big boost of confidence and the rest of you should watch out!

Oh, Alfreeeed. It's your turn now. :)

Bruce

* * *

I just got Alfred, too! OMG, I still can't believe it, I'm two for two!

I went to the kitchen for a snack and Alfred was there. I asked him if he knew what was going on and what happened with Bruce and he said yes, that he knew, and that's when he looked at me and said, "Speech."

It was harder to get it out with Alfred than with Bruce (he's such a proper English gentleman, you know,) but I felt my own butt give a twinge and quickly decided I was sore enough already, so I took a deep breath, looked at him and said, "Spanking."

Alfred smiled. "As you wish, young sir." Then he turned around and bent over! I almost chickened out - I mean, this was ALFRED! So I made a joke instead.

"Should I fetch the cane?" I asked.

He glanced back at me. "Don't push it, Master Dick."

"Gotcha," I said, and gave him a good swat. Then I sorta danced out of the room, cheering for myself.

Here we go, a rundown of the challenges I faced at Hero High!

Just like last time, Nosedive and Kurt were outside the front doors, waiting for me. Let's just say that I got to swat both feathers and fur before I even got into the school.

When I _did_ get inside, I caught a glimpse of Cyborg and Beast Boy just before they darted around a corner.

"Hey, you guys!" I called out and they peeked back into the foyer.

"Hi Robin," they chorused feebly.

"You two aren't avoiding me, are you?" I asked knowingly.

"Heck, no!" Cyborg said. "I'll even challenge you. Speech!"

"Spanking!" I grinned, then frowned. "Hey, I can't swat you, Cy!"

"Sorry," he said, and actually _did_ sound apologetic. "Want me to ask John to give me one for you?"

"No, he'd drop dead from shock. I'll just swat Beast Boy twice."

"Suits me!" Cyborg smiled.

"HEY!" Beast Boy protested. "I haven't even said 'speech' yet!"

"Spanking," I replied promptly. I was getting SO good at this. Beast Boy covered his face with his hands.

"All right, all right," he sighed and bent over.

I whacked him only once (I didn't _really_ intend to give him Cy's swat) and we heard Raven speak up nearby. "Looks like you're doing better, Robin."

"Much," I said. "You up for it?"

Both Cy and Beast Boy gasped, and I guess I didn't blame them. The idea of swatting Raven was kind of scary, but I wasn't backing down if she wasn't.

And she wasn't. "Of course," she said. "Speech."

"Spanking," I said.

The other two gasped again.

Raven gave them a dirty look. "Oh, grow up," she told them, then turned around and bent over. "Do it," she said. I obliged her, not holding back. Cy and BB looked like they were going to faint, but Raven just congratulated me.

Before the day was over, I was challenged by some other previous winners amongst the students like Mikey and Speedy, and you already know about Pietro and Remy. I was surprised, though, when Static challenged me – I mean, he hadn't done it yesterday, and now he knew he was at risk, too.

When I asked him, he just shrugged and grinned. "I figure you can use all the practice you can get, bro!"

That was really cool of him, I thought, but I still nailed him. ;) In fact, I nailed EVERY kid who challenged me today.

What about the adults, you ask? Well, all the Justice League members who had beaten me in the challenge before were brave enough to take me on again (that would be Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern.) I succeeded with ALL of them! Each time, clearly and succinctly and looking straight into their eyes, I said 'spanking.' I'll admit, I was really proud of myself. Ezekiel challenged me, too, and I was successful there as well, but Thor didn't issue a new challenge (maybe he hadn't heard about my new take on the matter, or maybe he DID and was just scared, heh.)

Here's the highlight of the day. Our esteemed Principal herself, Mystique, not only had the guts to challenge me, but she did it in the CAFETERIA during lunch! The entire room went dead silent when she walked up and said (loudly, as if she WANTED everyone to look at us), "Robin, SPEECH!"

"SPANKING!" I nearly yelled back, and my God, did it sound loud in that hear-a-pin-drop atmosphere! I could hardly believe I'd done it – I'd said the word in front of practically the entire school. All the same people who would be there for my speech on Friday! Sure, some of them snickered at me, but for a change, I really didn't care.

Mystique nodded. "Good boy," she said, rubbing my head. Then she turned away from me and waited. Although it was scarier to whack her than it had been Raven, I still did it (and I did it WELL.) The entire room burst out cheering and clapping and chanting my name.

Guys, I think I'm going to do just fine on Friday. Thank you all for your support!

Robin

End of Part 89

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	40. Chapter 90

Robin's Diary - Part 90

By Haruka

During the week most of us from Hero High were offline because we were on a peacekeeping mission in space, Virgil/Static couldn't come because he wouldn't have been able to give his dad a reason for disappearing for a week. As it is, he ended up being offline as well, but for different reasons. And when he returned today, he had a story for us:

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around the past week - my own stupid computer broke down and Sharon had been given special permission from Pops to have sole access to the computer in the den for a big research project she was working on for university. Which was ultimately why I ended up getting spanked last night.

Sharon was done with her work for the night (or so I thought) and I decided to sneak on quickly. Our den computer is never actually 'off', it's just kept in 'sleep' mode, so when I brought up the screen and saw that one of her reports was still showing, I figured she'd already saved it and was just too lazy to take it off the screen. So I got rid of it and started catching up on stuff.

About ten minutes later, there was a godawful SHRIEK behind me that nearly made me jump through the monitor! It was Sharon, and she looked horrified.

"Did you delete my report?!" she cried.

"Uh ... well, yeah," I said. "But you must have saved it, right? I mean, only an IDIOT wouldn't save an important document before walking away from the computer, right?"

The look of horror disappeared and was replaced by a look of fury. She threw back her head and bellowed, "DAAAADDYYYYYYY!"

Pops came downstairs like he thought the house was on fire and both Sharon and I started talking at once. Ultimately, it was established that Sharon HAD been stupid enough not to save her work before leaving the comp, but that was immaterial because _I_ had been forbidden use of the computer until Pops said otherwise.

Without even letting me call in a character witness or beg for a mis-trial, Pops pulled out the computer chair and sat down on it, then yanked me over his knees. Unluckily for me, I was already wearing pajamas that had an elastic, easily-pulled-down waistband. Next thing I felt was the cold air blowing over my bare backside and then Pops' heavy hand slamming down on me.

I screamed, and it wasn't the last time. I'm not the noisiest spanking recipient in the world, but I'm not the quietest, either, and this time I was particularly noisy. I begged, I cried, I howled, but as the spanking steadily continued and my bottom burned so badly I thought it would never stop, I finally just sobbed.

Pops pulled up my pajama bottoms and lifted me up to stand in front of him, still sitting himself, but holding my arms so I couldn't run away like I wanted to. I was painfully aware that Sharon had just witnessed the whole scene and was probably gloating her muzzle off and I just wanted to get out of there.

"Next time I tell you something, boy, you obey me," he said seriously. "Understand?"

I was too hiccuppy, snuffly, and gaspy still to reply in words, so I just nodded. He stood up finally and embraced me, kissing the top of my head. I appreciated that, but I still didn't want to be hanging around there, so the moment he released me I took off like a shot, shoving past Sharon on my way to the stairs, then to my room where I could feel sorry for myself in privacy.

Ironically, this morning they called to say my computer was fixed (I could have had Richie fix it last week, but Pops had already taken it to the shop before I could stop him.) So I guess I'm back now, just in time to tell this pathetic tale of my pathetic tail.

Virgil

* * *

I wrote this to the mailing list on behalf of the other Teen Titans, in order to explain why they won't be around there anymore (unless I talk about them, that is.):

When we came back from the space mission, we Teen Titans discovered that while Justice League's enemies and Batman's and mine had pretty much stayed under control, too many of our Titans' enemies had made headway.

And truthfully, we've noticed that for a long time. A lot of our enemies have been able to gain some time and advantage over us ever since all the Titans moved in with the Justice League members. Because we're all spread out, by the time we find out there's a problem (something that doesn't always happen right away because we're away from our main computer) the crime has already been committed and sometimes the criminal has escaped and we have to waste valuable time chasing after them.

We talked about it, and Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire have all decided to move back into Titan Tower on a permanent basis. They've all got the same comfortable rooms there they had before (so do I, if I need it), and all the same cool stuff (gigantic screen for computer, tv, or video games), huge kitchen, exercise/training rooms, and more.

Naturally, we all had to run this by Justice League, and while they don't necessarily approve, there's not much they can do about it, since the Teen Titans don't legally belong to them. The kids are all sad to see the end of their separate little 'families', but the adults won't be disappearing from their lives completely. They'll see them every day at Hero High, after all. But because they won't be living with them, the gang figure they won't have as much need for this place (unless they get spanked at school, that is, but they said I could tell their stories if it happens.)

They all wanted to say thanks and if any of you want to keep in touch with them by email, they'll be happy to hear from you.

Robin

End of Part 90

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	41. Chapter 91

Robin's Diary - Part 91

By Haruka

Poor Donatello. I don't think anyone would deny that he's a nice guy, but even nice guys are … well … _guys_:

Sometimes I wish I wasn't so smart. Seriously. Because when I come up against a challenge that requires problem-solving, I HAVE to keep at it until I've won. And tonight that cost me.

I was on the computer and took a wrong link (you know what it's like when you accidentally click on a pop-up you weren't expecting to appear.) The link took me to a site that was clearly labelled 'For Adults Only.'

Normally, I wouldn't have hesitated to get out of a screen like that but I was surprised that I'd actually gotten that far. See, I've got a personally-designed safeguard program on the computer which Master Splinter had asked me to provide in case Mikey started poking around while playing computer games. The comp wasn't supposed to be able to access a site like this.

Since I got to the main page, I decided to see how much further my safeguard would allow me to go. The deeper into the site I got, the more I realized that either my safeguard had a bug I hadn't known about, or it was just outdated.

To my own horror, I was able to get right into the heart of the site, and next thing I knew an actual porno movie was playing right in front of me! My head told me, 'Okay Donatello, your system obviously no longer works so you'd better get to fixing it, pronto!' But I guess my eyes told my head to shut up, because I didn't click out of the screen. I sat there and stared, watching the movie with fascination.

I was so engrossed, I didn't hear Master Splinter come up behind me (not that I would have anyway - he's a ninja master, after all.) But I sure heard him when he said sharply, "DONATELLO!"

"YAAAAH!" I cried, reaching out to shut off the monitor and nearly knocking it off the table instead. Only Splinter's quick reflexes saved it, but I knew from the stern look in his eyes that nothing was going to save ME.

"Explain," he told me.

I tried. I babbled my story about trying to check out the system and seeing how far it would allow me to go, but Splinter glanced down at the clock on the movie and saw that it had been playing for a good fifteen minutes already. He shut the computer off completely.

"We will have April install a new parental-guard program, since you obviously cannot be trusted to do so without disobeying me yourself," he said.

I felt awful. How humiliating it would be when he told April what I had done! She'd think of me as some kind of shell-backed pervert!

"And," he continued, "you will ask her to do so yourself."

I wanted to groan, but bit it back. She was bound to ask me why I wasn't doing it myself. Auuuugh.

"And now, for your disobedience," Splinter said. "Stand and bend over the chair."

"Yes, Master," I answered quietly, then did as I was told. I felt the sting of his walking stick strike my exposed tail area and shut my eyes tightly. It didn't help, though. More blows landed, and I had to fight to hold my position when I really wanted to jump up and dance around, holding my underside. A couple of times he struck my thighs, and when that happened, I cried out. I could feel tears moistening my bandanna.

Finally, he gave me release, and I got down in the low bow to apologize for my actions. He placed his hand on my head gently and said that he wanted me to tell him if I had any questions about what I had seen - not to seek out the information elsewhere. He pointed out that sites like that are demeaning to women, and that I should know from my association with April and the teachers as school that women are to be treated with the utmost respect and courtesy. I certainly wasn't going to argue - I knew he was right. And I was ashamed of myself.

When my brothers found out later, I expected a lecture from Leonardo and disinterest from Raphael and Mikey, but instead, all three of them were wide-eyed curious about what I had seen. I wouldn't want it to get back to Master Splinter, but I guess boys will be boys, even if they're Ninja Turtles.

Donny

* * *

Here's Donny's follow-up after Splinter told him that he had to ask their friend April to put a new safeguard on the computer and tell her why himself:

As per Master Splinter's orders, I just had to tell our good friend April that we needed a parental block on the computer. You'd think my brothers would give me a break and provide some privacy, but nooo ... they didn't. Plus there was an unexpected addition - Casey Jones had accompanied April (they're actually dating, although for some reason neither one of them wants to admit it.)

So here's how it went with me having to approach April in front of five witnesses (including Master Splinter):

Me: Um, April?

April: (turning and smiling at me, Casey at her side) Hi Donny! What's new?

(My three brothers snicker knowingly off to one side.)

Me: Uh, well, I need your help with something on the computer.

April: There's a program YOU can't work? Well, I'll certainly do anything I can to help, what's the problem?

Me: I, um, had a safeguard program on the comp that was supposed to keep it from accessing ... uh ... adult sites. But last night it, um, failed.

April: (frowning slightly) It got to the main page of an adult site, you mean?

(more snickering from the peanut-brain gallery.)

Me: (avoiding her eyes now) Uh, actually, it was able to go all the way in. Right into the 'Sluts R Us' movie.

Casey: That was a GREAT movie!

(Peanut-brain gallery goes silent. Everyone looks at Casey, including April.)

April: (coolly) How would YOU know, Casey?

Casey: (running a hand through his hair nervously, starting to sweat) Uh, well, you know ...

April: (turning to face him directly) No, I DON'T know! You'd actually sit through a disgusting PORNO movie?!

Casey: (stuttering) B-But sweetheart, it's not like you think! I was just -

April: Some good influence on these boys YOU are! I don't know what I ever SAW in you, you big ape!

Needless to say, the fact that _I_ had accessed this site had paled in comparison and I was pretty much off the hook. April _did_ put the new program on our comp (fuming and muttering about men the entire time, interspersing it with apologies to Master Splinter that non-human company was excepted) but when she left, it was without Casey, who is still moaning and groaning about it on our couch (and knowing him, he'll probably live there for three days before we can finally get rid of him.)

I guess I owe him a favour, though! Maybe I'll put a good word in for him with April tomorrow - she never stays mad at him for long, anyway.

Donny

End of Part 91

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	42. Chapter 92

Robin's Diary - Part 92

By Haruka

Some very bad stuff is happening with Impulse. Batman gave me this post Max wrote on the adults' list since Bart didn't come on our list to talk about it with us:

I can barely write this, it's such a bad situation, and Bart is so upset.

Impulse was at Hero High today and so was Static's boyfriend, Hot Streak, who isn't a student there, but was visiting Static at lunchtime. Impulse ended up talking to Hot Streak for a few minutes and somehow it ended up in a conversation about whether or not he would be fast enough to get in and out of a store with merchandise _without_ triggering the alarms. Impulse told the other boy that yes, of course he was fast enough, but Hot Streak bet him ten dollars that he wasn't. Next thing Static knew, both of them had left the cafeteria.

You guessed it, they had gone to the local mall. Impulse wanted to prove to Hot Streak that he could do it, but of course he had no intention of keeping what he took out of the store (in this case, a CD store.) He fully planned to turn right around and go back in with the merchandise and told Hot Streak in no uncertain terms that's what he would do. Bart says that Hot Streak told him that was fine.

Well, Impulse easily sped into the store and out again with a CD, and no alarms went off. Hot Streak paid Impulse what he owed him on the bet, and then Impulse walked back into the store to return the CD. Naturally, the alarm went off THAT time.

When the store manager came over, Impulse explained that everything was okay, he was just putting the CD back. To him, it made perfect sense, but when he turned to get Hot Streak to confirm his story, he found that the other boy had disappeared. The manager wasn't impressed. He called the police and ... God, I hate to say this ... Impulse was arrested.

The police knew Impulse went to Hero High, and they called Mystique first. She was the one who had the unpleasant duty of informing me, and I ran straight to Gotham City. Mystique met me at the police station, where Impulse was trying to explain what happened (and getting more frantic by the moment.) They had him in handcuffs, which he could have vibrated out of at any time, but thankfully, he had the sense not to. As soon as he saw me, he burst into tears and started talking a mile a minute. I was able to get the whole story out of him, with some help from the police, and Mystique started trying to negotiate with the store manager. She explained to him that Impulse was completely sincere in his intentions to bring the CD _into_ the store - he just wasn't thinking when he took it out, however briefly.

Unfortunately, her cajoling didn't work. The man was sick of being 'ripped off' by kids and thought it was even WORSE that Impulse was supposedly a superhero and had done something like this. Maybe now, he said, all KINDS of kids from Hero High would think it was fun to try and show up security devices and would start stealing things for real. It didn't help that Hot Streak wasn't around to back up Impulse's story. I tried to talk to the manager and the cops myself while Mystique got in touch with Static at school and asked if he could find Hot Streak. Static used his own phone to call the boy while she waited, but was given a flat 'no' in response to his plea that Hot Streak go to the station and corroborate Impulse's story.

Mystique said some words even _I_ hadn't heard before, but it wasn't going to help the situation. The manager is determined that Impulse will be an example, and he's within his rights to press charges. I got to take Bart home, but Mystique was obligated to suspend him from school. It's part of the Hero High rules that anytime a student is legally charged with wrongdoing, they must be suspended until the charges are dropped. If the charges _aren't_ dropped and the case goes to court, Impulse could be out of that school for a long time. At least as Bart Allen, he can go back to his normal school in Manchester, but he loves Hero High and he feels horrible that people might think of him as a criminal. His friends have been calling non-stop since it happened, offering support, but he's inconsolable.

His arraignment is on Monday, unless the manager somehow changes his mind before then.

Max

* * *

Unquote. I reposted this on the kids' list and added that I don't think Max knows yet that Impulse tried to resign from the Teen Titans, but there's no way that's gonna happen as faras I'm concerned. I'm trying to think of the best way to approach this situation - whether I should bring the Titans to the CD store  
and try to talk to the manager or if that would only make things worse. I _do_ know that if Impulse ends up in court on Monday, there'll be a courtroom full of heroes backing him up, even if we all have to cut school at Hero High to do it.

* * *

Virgil was having a hard time with Hot Streak's part in what happened with Impulse – actually, he was downright furious about it. He went out to try and track him down, and eventually, he found him:

I caught up with Hot Streak today, finally (I'm sure the Metabreed had a great laugh at me looking all over town for him last night and having to ask them for favours in trying to find him.)

But thanks to Shiv selling him out, I was able to confront Hot Streak in a bar downtown (we're both too young to be in there, but barkeeps don't tend to push metahumans around much.) I got him alone and demanded to know why he'd done what he did to Impulse. He said he didn't 'do' police stations, so when the alarm went off at the store, he just took off, and besides, it wasn't HIS hand on the merchandise. I argued that he should have at least stuck around to back up Impulse's story and maybe the manager wouldn't have gone so hard on him but he laughed and reminded me that he has a RECORD and that his word wouldn't carry any weight with anybody. That may be so, but it still wasn't nice of him and I told him so. He claimed there was nothing else he could do.

Let's just say from there a lot of things were said that neither one of us wants to take back. I guess we broke up. I'm not even sure how I feel. I had such high hopes for his reforming, and (I'll admit it) it was kind of exciting to have someone hold me and kiss me like he did. I really liked it. I'm gonna miss that. A lot.

But que sera sera and all that. I even told Pops that I broke up with my 'boyfriend' (you know, the one who was really Mystique in disguise.) I guess now he figures my temper tantrum last night was about that, and I'll let him go on thinking that. It's not TOO far from the truth. He'll be happy, too, when he sees that Static isn't  
hanging around with Hot Streak anymore.

Sigh.

Virgil

End of Part 92

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	43. Chapter 93

Robin's Diary - Part 93

By Haruka

Here's some happier news on the Impulse situation from the man himself:

Hi everybody! Thanks for all your support over what happened yesterday - I really appreciate it! Everything is going to be okay now, and here's why.

Robin, Superboy, and the other Teen Titans really came through today. We went to the CD store manager and offered to use our powers to give him TONS of free advertising. He was against it at first, but when Robin began detailing our intentions, he warmed up enough to let us try it and prove ourselves.

I started by using my superspeed to make fliers advertising the store (LOTS of fliers) and three gigantic banners. Then Superboy and Starfire took one of the banners and began flying all over the city with it stretched between them. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and we draped the second banner over his back so that the advertising showed on both sides. Then he went out to parade through the streets, and if a huge green elephant wouldn't attract enough attention, Cyborg was riding on his back, yelling into a bullhorn about different sales and specials the store has on.

Raven used her power to fasten the third banner to the top edge of Titan Tower (which can be seen from practically anywhere in the city.)

As for me, I took my fliers and put one under the windshield of EVERY car in Gotham City, plus the three cities around us. And when I say every car, I mean every car, even those in garages (I vibrated through the garage doors.)

But it was Robin who made the ultimate sacrifice. He volunteered to appear in tv and radio spots advertising the store, and the commercials will be paid for from the Teen Titans' budget.

Once he realized just how serious we were, he decided to drop the charges against me (YAY!) :D :D :D I suspect Robin also talked to him privately and said some stuff about me that I probably don't want to hear, even if it's true (like how I act without thinking sometimes.)

Max is really relieved, and he got in touch with Mystique, so I can go back to Hero High again!

Bart

* * *

Superboy wrote this after a fight with Kal, and a punishment that even HE knows he deserves, whether he denies it or not:

This is BOGUS! Kal grounded me for the entire weekend for NOTHING!

We had an argument. See, ever since Beast Boy left, Kal's been ... overdoing it. He wants to know where I am every second, who I'm with, when I'll be back - and if I dare say that I've got a DATE, well, the parent-radar goes into overdrive.

I know, I know, I can just hear you clicking your tongue at me, Robin, because you're thinking this is normal parent behaviour for Bruce, but KAL was never this bad before and you know it.

Anyway, I sorta didn't tell him the full truth about where I was going tonight. I mean, I told him I was going on a date, but I said it was a group date, and that me and mine were stepping out with Robin and Starfire and Kurt and Nosedive. In retrospect, I should have known better than to include Robin, because he wouldn't be dating on a Friday night (not that he's officially allowed to date at all) - he'd be on patrol with Batman! And of course, Kal knows that, too.

That's when we had the argument. Kal accused me of lying (which I had) and then told me I not only wasn't going on my date, but I wasn't going anyplace for the whole weekend.

I guess in writing this down, I now see that I should amend my opening line. I _did_ do something that I technically deserve to be grounded for (I guess I should be glad he didn't spank me) but the WHOLE weekend? I have a social life to maintain! He says I can't even go to the Teen Titan meeting on Sunday (I guess he knows I don't always go, anyway, and was just using it as a chance to get out.)

I dunno, guys. I really don't think I can do this 'coop up' thing for two entire days.

Kon-el

* * *

I don't think he can, either, and here's one example why that was posted the next morning:

Okay, this sucks. I thought I'd be able to slip out while Superman was at the Justice League meeting this morning, but at the last minute he dumped a mile-long list of chores for me to do while he's gone! There's no WAY I could finish all this and still have enough time to go out and do anything fun before he returns (unless you feel like coming over to do them for me, Impulse, old buddy?)

Kon-el

* * *

Unquote. Bart's reply?:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

No.

Bart

End of Part 93

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	44. Chapter 94

Robin's Diary - Part 94

By Haruka

From Superboy, our resident Casanova:

I didn't write anything last night because I was in too bad a mood, I guess. It's not as easy for me to talk about stuff like this - I feel like my getting spanked is a shot to my pride, y'know? But it happened last night, anyway.

After Kal left on his date with Bruce, I decided to ask a date of my own over. After all, Kal had only said I couldn't go OUT - he didn't say I couldn't bring anyone else IN. So I called up this cute guy I met at Hero High (who shall remain anonymous to protect his reputation ;) and invited him over for the evening.

We had fun together, just hanging out for a while and then getting to know each other on a more ... base level. Don't worry, it never got THAT far (I'm not so stupid that I'd risk getting caught doing that in my own home) and it turned out to be a good thing because what I didn't expect was for Kal to ask Bruce to come up for coffee when he brought him home.

You never saw two such grim faces, man. My date knew there was a problem right away and made himself scarce (smart boy) and then Bruce gave me one of his patented Looks before murmuring something to Kal (I really need to develop superhearing ...) and leaving.

Well, calm, cool Kal blew his stack. He actually YELLED at me!

Kal: Just WHAT do you think you're doing, young man?! Are you TRYING to see how far you can push me?!

Me: (startled by the shouting) Um, no. Not at all. I just was lonely -

Kal: You KNOW you're not allowed to have dates over here when I'm not home, Kon-el! And you also knew that you were grounded, and that means NO visitors!

Me: Does it? I didn't know -

Kal: (staring at me incredulously) Do you think I'm stupid? No, don't answer that - your actions speak for themselves! Let's see if MY actions can speak to you now!

He grabbed my arm (a hold I couldn't hope to break free of, even if I'd dared to try) and hauled me over to the couch. He sat down and yanked me down over his lap so hard that the wind was knocked out of me. He ripped my pants off (yes, ripped. They're garbage now) and began whaling on my backside.

I'll say one thing for Kal - even as angry as he obviously was, he didn't go overboard and beat my butt into mush, which he certainly could have done. But he DID spank me hard and painfully, even my thighs, and while I'd like to say I took it like a man, I struggled and hollered and yeah, even cried.

When it was over, he pulled me up and shook me while I blubbered and my nose ran. "Let's get something straight right NOW, Kon-el! I LOVE you, and I know better than anyone what you're capable of and what you might think you can get away with. It is NOT happening, do you hear me?! I might be the biggest pushover on the whole mailing list, maybe even the biggest pushover in the whole world of parenting, but I'm learning more every day! And from now on whenever you push me, you can count on me to push back HARDER, and if that means I have to make an impression on your backside with my hand every time you disobey me then so be it! My hand will recover a lot faster from these encounters than your rear end!" He embraced me suddenly and I could feel him shaking. "Please, Kon, don't force me into this again. I hate spanking you, but I WILL do it if I have to."

"So I noticed," I mumbled dryly into his chest, but didn't fight to get away, even though part of me still wanted to. But I was feeling guilty enough (shut up, Robin, I _am_ capable of feeling guilt) that I had to stay just a little longer. "I'm sorry, Kal. I guess I _was_ sort of testing you."

He pulled back and smiled wryly at me. "I think I passed, don't you?"

I rubbed my butt ruefully. "With flying colours. Well, RED, anyway."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "It'll be all right, Kon, we'll make it. Oh, and by the way, you're still grounded."

So here it is, Sunday morning, and the Teen Titans are having their meeting without me (not that it's mandatory for the auxiliary members to go, anyway, but even listening to Robin lecture about safety procedures for twenty minutes would be listening to Kal's old-fogey music as he corrects test papers in the living room.)

Kon-el

* * *

Unquote. As it turned out, Kon's date was Prince Namor of Atlantis, and Superman told his grandmother, Queen Korra, what he'd been up to with Kon. Poor Namor not only got spanked, too, but now he has to have chaperones on all his dates for a month (and Kon, sympathetic that he is, has already said that would cramp his style too much, so I guess Namor's on his own!)

Robin

End of Part 94

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	45. Chapter 95

Robin's Diary - Part 95

By Haruka

Nosedive got what just might be the worst punishment of his whole life last night:

You guys all know me by now - Nosedive the goofball, with the undying sense of humour, doesn't take his punishments seriously.

Well, dudes and dudettes, THIS one is serious. Wildwing, my own brother, has benched me from playing with the team this weekend!

I cut school this afternoon. Hey, the three classes I had were gonna be nothing but snorefests, anyway (math, chemistry, and literature.) I mean, come ON! I'm a hockey player, and while I don't believe athletes have to be idiots or anything, I personally don't plan on being a mathematician, a chemist, or a librarian. So I decided to take a quick jaunt with Tanya's transporter to Anaheim and visit Thrash and Mookie at their comic book store. Wing had even said that I could visit them anytime I wanted, so that's what I did.

When I got back after school hours, Wing met me at the front door of the house and HOO BOY, he was madder than a wet, uh, duck. He yelled about how could I not think that I'd get caught (I _didn't_ think that - I just wasn't worried about it) and how he'd had to field the call from Principal Darkholme, WHOM, in case I had forgotten, was my boyfriend's MOTHER, and who wasn't a bit impressed with my skipping out on school.

I tried to tell Wing to lighten up, that I'd just missed a couple of boring classes that I wasn't gonna need anyway, and if anything, he got even angrier. He told me that maybe he couldn't make me care about school, but he could sure as heck make me care about not sneaking out of it. I thought for sure he was going to roast my tail feathers then, but instead he looked me straight in the eye and said, "Nosedive, until further notice you are BENCHED!"

"Uh, you mean grounded, right?" I asked.

"No," he said evenly. "I mean BENCHED. As in, no hockey for Nosedive. Period."

I laughed. I know, I know, bad move, but really, how could I take him seriously? We had a game tonight, and another one tomorrow night, and I'm the Mighty Ducks' Center! Our manager, Phil, would have KITTENS if he knew what Wildwing was saying to me!

"You think it's FUNNY, Dive?" he asked. "We'll see if you're still laughing tonight, when we're at the game and you're home with a babysitter!"

And you know what? He wasn't kidding! They got a replacement to play (I don't know who, but he sure isn't a Duck!) and here I am, talking to you guys when I should be on the ice! And he was serious about the babysitter, too! He got Green Lantern to come over and stay with me until they get back, and let me tell you, this dude is completely humourless. In fact, right now he's in the doorway behind me, telling me to Go To Bed (it's almost 1 a.m., but the guys should be back soon and I want to know if they won or not.)

Geez, I guess I won't get to wait for them - GL's pointing that ring of his at me and I don't want to see what'll happen if he activates it.

I'm trying to keep my spirits up, like usual, but ... I still can't believe they played without me, y'know? I dunno, but I don't think this one's going to be as easy to get over.

Nosedive

* * *

Today, Dive thought that Wildwing was showing signs of changing his mind about tonight's game because of all the grief he was getting last night from his teammates, manager, sponsors, reporters, and fans. But it was not to be:

I don't believe this! I'm STILL benched!

Wildwing just called us all together and said that 'as much as he wished he didn't have to, he had no choice but to keep me off the ice for tonight, as originally planned.' I think my bill hit the floor, I was THAT shocked. And while I was still trying to get my brain around the idea that he really meant it, Duke and Mallory stabbed me in the back and said they felt he was doing the right thing (those two were on MY side before!)

Guys, I tried it all. I said that I didn't believe he could really mean it (he assured me he did.) I told him that if he'd just overlook this one punishment, I'd be good for the rest of the year (he said no.) I clenched my fists and said that we had a good chance of winning and moving up in the standings again - getting past that tie they had last night - if only he'd let me PLAY, for the good of the team! (he said they'd just have to do their best without me.) At this point, I could tell I was quacking up the wrong tree, and I guess I sorta lost it. I told he and the rest of them that they didn't have a snowball's chance in h-e-double hockey sticks without me and I retreated to my room with all the dignity I could muster (well, okay, I slammed the door.)

Wing was outside my door a short time later, saying that they had to leave for the game, but he didn't have anyone to stay with me tonight so he'd have to trust me (he obviously doesn't trust me ANYWAY - he just didn't have a choice!) Then he had the nerve to say that he hoped I'd be smart enough to stay put tonight or he'd make me sorry. I fired my puck launcher at the door (only on 'stun' mode, otherwise it would have gone THROUGH the door - as it is, it left a cool dent) and I yelled out the first safe swear word I could think of - "Grife!" (thanks, Bart - Wing will be puzzling over THAT one for a while!)

They just left. And I'm not gonna be far behind them (you didn't really think I'd stay here after being treated that way, did you?)

Nosedive

* * *

I guess Wildwing was telling the adults about what was happening with Nosedive on their list because Logan decided to go over to the Ducks' house and see if Dive was still there. Of course, he wasn't (he'd gone to the mall.) On OUR list, Kurt warned him that his father was on his way over, so Dive high-tailed it back home, but was too late – Logan was already there. Nosedive told us exactly what Logan said to him:

"Look here, kid, I'm gonna stay with you and babysit your butt until your people get home and while I'm here you're gonna be a good little boy and not give me any lip or bill or anything else. Because if you DO, I'll bare your feathered backside and give you a whipping your GRANDCHILDREN will still be feeling, got it?!"

Nosedive (being good)

* * *

A little later, Nosedive apparently forgot that Logan has highly-sensitive hearing:

He just tried to make me sit down to watch the game with him. As if! I declined (politely) and headed to my room, but then I heard him order me to keep the door open. I wanted to smartmouth him, but instead just murmured under my breath, "Your son's at YOUR house, what are you afraid of?" It made me feel marginally better.

Hey, what's that stomping sound? Uh oh, it's stomping ...

Dive

End of Part 95

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	46. Chapter 96

Robin's Diary - Part 96

By Haruka

Nosedive finally learned his lesson from Logan last night, and we all think things will be different from now on:

I'm not feeling quite myself here, guys, so forgive me if I don't sound like the Divester you're used to. I guess you could say that what just happened sorta got to me.

As you've probably all figured out and I had forgotten, Kurt's dad has super-sensitive, animal-like hearing. So natch, he caught that parting remark I'd made under my breath, and he didn't much like it.

I heard him coming after me, and when I turned around, I was pretty shocked to wee him unbuckling his belt as he stomped in my direction. I backed up, holding my hands in front of me. "Hey, hey, what gives?" I asked, still not sure he could really be serious.

He grabbed my bicep, the doubled belt firmly grasped in his other hand. "Do you think I didn't hear that last smart remark you made? You've been begging for it all night - hell, you started begging yesterday when you cut school! But this disrespect stuff passed my tolerance level a long time ago and now you're gonna get it!"

He hauled me into the room, and even though I'm about four inches taller than he is, he had no problem dragging me around. He pulled out my desk chair and planted one foot on it, then bent me over his upraised knee. My pants came down with one yank, thankfully without any feathers going with them.

"Logan, come on, don't do this!" I exclaimed, like there was still some chance of escaping it. "Think about Kurt! How would this make HIM feel?!"

"Kurt knows exactly what he could expect if he'd behaved as you did!" Logan snapped. "But while you're on the subject of other people, what about your brother, and how you've been making HIM feel?! He's put your team's career at risk to try and teach you a badly-needed lesson, but not only do you not GET it, you make it worse with ATTITUDE! Well, not on MY watch, bub!"

The belt made contact with my backside and I hollered. Put that on 'repeat' and let it run about a hundred times and you'll know how things went (well, okay, not a hundred, but too many for me!) Logan whipped me like Duke did when he used the belt on me - no-nonsense, no slacking, and making sure to burn not only my rear end, but my thighs as well. But this was worse than with Duke - this was my boyfriend's FATHER! A guy I really wanted to be in good standing with (well, I suppose I accomplished that in one way - standing is all I'll do for a while.) And Wildwing was going to find out about this and he was going to be so upset with me. Same with the rest of the team. Exactly how many ways and how many times had I let them all down in the last twenty-four hours? Try as I might to avoid thinking about serious issues, this one kept hitting me on the rear over and over.

"Talk to me, Nosedive!" he demanded in the midst of it, the belt cracking down on my already-very-sore butt yet again. "Tell me what you're learning from this!"

Now, Stupid Nosedive would have said something cheeky (clever, but cheeky.) But Guilt-Ridden and Very Sore Nosedive actually grew a brain and reacted purely from the heart. "That I'm so bad I'm practically hopeless!" I cried. And I was. Crying, I mean. "You're right about everything! I don't take anything seriously, I don't treat Wildwing with the respect he deserves, and I crack wise with people who love me and just want to help me be a good kid! Why is it so HARD for me to get serious?!"

Speaking of hard, here's where it gets tough for me to keep describing all this. It was at that point when I really broke down and started sobbing; really big, chest-hurting, stomach-clenching, voice-hitching sobs. My whole body was shaking from them.

Logan stopped whipping me. He put the belt down and stood me up, dressing me carefully. Then he hugged me close for a few moments, stroking my hair as I got his shoulder soggy. Finally, he took my face in both hands and drew me back to look him in the eyes.

"You're a damned fine kid, Nosedive Flashblade," he said. "You keep your teammates' spirits up with your joking, and I'll admit you've made me chuckle more than once myself. You're brave in combat and talented beyond belief on the ice. And you treat Kurt with respect and make him feel special." He sighed. "But you take other people for granted. Wildwing, Duke, Mallory, Grin, and Tanya - they all love you and would do anything for you. Jokester or not, you have to let them know that you both love AND respect them. When they tell you to do something or not to do something, you have to show some maturity and accept that it's because they care about you."

"Isn't that what I said?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

Logan smiled wryly. "Yeah, I guess it is. But you're wrong about one thing - you're not hopeless. Not if you can learn from THIS, and actually think about why I did it, and do your best not to repeat the steps that brought you to this point. Can you do that for me, Nosedive? Can you do that for Wildwing? Most of all, can you do that for _yourself_?"

"Because I'm worth it?" I grinned a little, sniffling.

He put his hand behind my head and pulled me down to kiss my cheek. "Yeah, kid, you're worth it."

So I promised that this time, I would really think about why I ended up getting punished so severely. And doing that made me think about all the other times I've been spanked by Wing, Duke, and the others. Even by my parents. And you know what?

I was ashamed of myself. For all of it. Every single time. Especially this time.

Logan was sitting out on the couch when I went to find him. I was way too sore to sit, so I stretched out on my stomach beside him and propped my head up with one hand. He looked down at me.

"I'm really sorry, Logan," I told him. And for once, there wasn't a trace of humour in either my voice or my thoughts. I was being completely sincere.

He ruffled my hair affectionately and nodded. "Good boy," he said, and it felt really nice to hear. I shifted around a bit and he let me put my head in his lap so I could still stay off my butt and at the same time watch the rest of the Ducks' game together.

Nosedive

End of Part 96

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	47. Chapter 97

Robin's Diary - Part 97

By Haruka

We heard from Nosedive again this morning and he told us what happened after his teammates got home:

After having written up my post for you guys when the game was over, and giving it to Logan so he could put it on the adults' list for Wing, he and I were back on the couch, my head back in his lap and I was half-dozing. Crying so much had worn me out, and my backside was throbbing so I didn't feel like moving much. Besides, Logan had pulled a blanket over me and I was warm and comfy.

When the gang came in, they didn't look too surprised to see us there, and I figured they'd read my post already.

"He insisted on waiting up for you," Logan told them.

"You okay, Dive?" Wing asked.

"Yeah," I said, yawning. "But can I talk to you?"

"You sure you don't want to wait until morning?" he said gently. "It's late."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, you go to your room and get ready for bed. I want to talk to Logan."

So I went, moving real slow (I hurt too much for anything else.) The other Ducks all touched me when I went by, either rubbing my head or patting my arms or back. They were smiling, so I guessed I was forgiven for my recent behaviour. That helped a lot.

I don't know what Logan and Wing said to each other - I did as I was told and got ready for bed. I was already in my pajamas by then, so there wasn't much left to do. When Wing came in, I was in bed, laying on my side. He climbed up the ladder (I've got bunks) and sat by me.

"Tough night, huh, little brother?"

"You aren't kidding, but I brought it on myself," I said. "Congratulations on winning the game. That was smart strategy, bringing Stanley Strazinsky in on defense and setting Mallory up as Centre."

(Brief background here - Stanley used to be one of the NHL 'goons' - a player who tried to physically hurt everyone he came in contact with on the ice. After a run-in with Dragaunus' bunch, he changed his tune and became a referee instead. He's nearly as big as Grin, and having both of them on defense was a stroke of genius on Wing's part.)

"We're lucky he wasn't working as ref tonight so he was available to sub," Wing said. "And Mal is our fastest skater next to you, so I thought she'd do well as Centre." He shrugged. "It wasn't a spectacular win, but it was a win."

"I was wrong - you guys COULD do it without me," I said, then looked up at him contritely. "I'm so sorry, Wing. For saying that, and for all the stuff I've been doing. Not just yesterday and today, but all the times you and the guys punished me and it never sank in. It'll be different from now on. When you have to punish me, I'll really think about why and what I did."

He grinned wryly. "I'd rather you said you just weren't going to do anything wrong anymore."

"Hey, bro, you can't expect MIRACLES!" I smiled.

Wing leaned down and hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I don't know about that, Dive," he said softly. "I think Logan performed a miracle here tonight for all of us."

I guess he was right.

Dive

* * *

Heh, well, I guess ONE guy didn't fare so well in the repercussions following the Flashblade brothers' trials:

How did I get involved in Nosedive's problems? Oh yeah, I made the mistake of using the 'g' word here or in school, and Dive said it to his brother during their fight and Wildwing must have quoted him on the adults' list because Max called me on it. Now he says that anytime he hears another kid using my 30th-century swear words, he'll wash MY mouth out with SOAP! What insane maniac ever came up with that barbaric punishment?! You could POISON a kid doing that!

Bart

End of Part 97

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	48. Chapter 98

Robin's Diary - Part 98

By Haruka

I'm not sure what's hurting more - my rear end, my arm muscles, or my pride.

Today Batman and I were on a case that involved our having to go into a bar. Or rather, that SHOULD have involved 'our' going into the bar, seeing as we're partners and all, but when I started to follow him in there, he put out his arm in front of me.

"You're underage," he said. "Wait in the Batmobile."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding! This is official business - we're duly deputized officers of the law! I can go in there when it involves-"

"It's still against the law at your age, deputized or not," Batman interrupted me. "And besides, I don't WANT you in a place like that. Now go back to the Batmobile and wait for me."

"How about I sneak in through that window up there?" I suggested, pointing. "No one would even have to see me, but you'd still have back-up just in case-"

Batman put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around, walking me back to the Batmobile. Then he released me and I glared up at him accusingly.

"_Stay_," he ordered, and turned to leave.

"Woof!" I snapped after him.

He stopped. I had that distinct, familiar feeling that I had gone one step too far.

I was right. He slowly revolved until he was facing me, then walked back in my direction. Although I was feeling weak in the knees by then, I bravely stood my ground (at least I hoped I looked brave, and that I wasn't shaking TOO obviously.)

Batman didn't say a word when he reached me. He took hold of my arm and turned me to face the car, bending me over the hood. I was painfully aware that we were on a PUBLIC STREET, and Batman and I (not to mention the Batmobile) attract attention wherever we go under _normal_ circumstances. I was sure that all of Gotham City had to be watching as he pushed up my cape onto my back and gave me three stinging whacks.

"Any other smart remarks you'd like to make while you're already down there?" he asked evenly.

I wasn't feeling particularly clever anymore, so all I said was, "My face is two inches from bird poop." (Hey, it was the truth. Birds don't discriminate the Batmobile from other cars.)

Batman hauled me to my feet and glowered down at me. "Then you'll have something to do after we get home. Now get in the car and WAIT for me."

I did. And I kept my head down and didn't look at anyone who passed by the Batmobile. I didn't want to see in their faces any indication that they might have witnessed my humiliation.

After Batman returned from the bar and drove us home, he carried on doing research on the case using the Batcomputer while I spent the next two hours washing and waxing the Batmobile.

And to make things worse, he went out tonight to continue work on the case alone.

Robin

* * *

Nosedive's new attitude adjustment was put to the test at school today:

I got into trouble today at Hero High (I know, you're all going 'GASP! No, not YOU, Nosedive') but yeah, it's true. It wasn't a big horrible crime, just a case of my having the jabberjaws in Hawkgirl's class. I thought at first when she got uptight about it that she was gonna clobber me with that mace of hers! But instead she made me stand in the corner for the rest of class (BO-RING!) and she said that she'd be telling Wildwing about my running off at the beak.

I was a little nervous about that, after all the stuff that went down with us on the weekend. When class was over, Hawkgirl gave me a note and said she wanted Wildwing to sign it. Man!

The old, irresponsible Nosedive might have stuffed the note away, maybe even have forgotten about it. But the new Nosedive, who had promised to take junk like this seriously, actually went LOOKING for his big brother. Aren't you all proud of me?

I found him, too, in the Teachers' Lounge. Well, actually, Splinter found him for me. He said he'd seen him in there, and offered to go get him. I wanted to go myself, and get a look-see at that all-hallowed place (what kind of twisted rituals do you guys think go down in there, anyway?) But Splinter said no and went in without me.

After a couple of moments, Wing came out. He looked wary, and I guess I can't blame him. Kids rarely even approach the Teachers' Lounge door, like the place is a den of spanking machines or something. Hmm, come to think of it, that's not a bad description.

"What is it, Nosedive?" my big bro asked.

"Hawkgirl gave me this for you," I said, and handed him the note. He opened and read it.

"You talk too much, Dive," he said finally, signing the note.

I _could_ have made a joke. That's what I normally would have done. But I'd promised to pay attention to my misdeeds and try to learn from them, and now was my chance to prove I meant it.

"Yes sir," I replied dutifully. Wildwing looked up at me with this shocked expression.

"Is that what you really wanted to say?" he asked, staring.

"Um, no sir?" I answered uneasily, torn between what he may want to hear and the truth.

Wing actually looked relieved. "Just stop talking so much in class," he told me. "If you get another one of these notes, I'll have to punish you."

"Understood, bro," I assured him, and took the note back.

"Good boy," he said, and ruffled my hair. I tell you, I'm starting to really like hearing that, especially from Wing.

So there you are, the Divester is two-for-two! Am I on a roll or what? ;)

Nosedive

End of Part 98

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	49. Chapter 99

Robin's Diary - Part 99

By Haruka

Some serious business went down with Impulse and Superboy at Hero High:

Did any of you ever have a teacher who had it in for you? (excluding those who are homeschooled.) I've been having that problem for a while now, and today I even tried to talk Max into letting me stay home from school. I should have known he'd never believe I was sick (I don't GET sick.)

I'm in a class for speedsters (of course), but I wasn't put into The Flash's class because we're cousins and well, you guys know how Wally and I get on each other's nerves sometimes. So they put me in Northstar's class.

Northstar is Jean-Paul Beaubier, and he has a twin sister, Aurora (Jeanne-Marie.) They both teach the class on different days, because one of them always has to be available for Alpha Flight (a Canadian superhero team.) They're both speedsters with some invulnerability and they can fly, too.

I've suspected for a couple of weeks now that Northstar hated me. No, really, ask Superboy. He's been in the class, too. No matter what I did, Northstar had a snide remark to make about it. My homework, my class participation, my questions, and lately even my hair, feet, uniform and codename!

But today he went too far. Today he insulted The Flash.

I'm going to tell you guys something, but you are NOT allowed to repeat it outside this list.

The Flash is my hero. He and I may make each other nuts, but I am really proud of everything he's accomplished and all I want is to make him proud of me, too.

So when Northstar said today that The Flash was a POSER speedster who didn't really deserve the power (because he gained his powers by being struck by lightning and doused with chemicals at the same time), I jumped to my feet ready to let him have it, but Superboy restrained me. He kept hissing, "No, not THIS way, Imp!" and although I was fully prepared to vibrate out of his grip and find out just how invulnerable Northstar was, I sat back down.

Naturally, Northstar had seen me jump up (he was watching me the whole time he talked about The Flash.) He focused his cold blue eyes on me and asked if The Flash's little cousin had something to say about the remarks he'd just made. I felt Superboy's grip tighten on the back of my uniform, but he didn't have to worry. This time, I kept control of myself. I cleared my throat and said, "Yes, I do. I think it sounds like something that would be said by a snob who is not only jealous of The Flash, but of his future successor, as well." (That successor is me, btw.)

Northstar turned red, and you could just tell it was from anger rather than embarrassment (the throbbing vein in his temple was a clue.) He strode to his desk drawer and pulled out the standard-issue wooden paddle.

"No way!" Superboy cried, and actually threw an arm in front of me, like he could shield me or something. I appreciated the sentiment, but the next moment, Northstar was beside me, anyway, and holding onto my arm.

"You are fast, Superboy," he said with a sneer, "but you are not as fast as I am."

"And you're not as fast as IMPULSE!" Superboy countered. "THAT'S the real issue, isn't it? He could vibrate outta your grip right now and be gone even faster than YOU could see! Your sister told us that you and she can go at Mach 10, but Imp can run at Mach 20 - maybe even more!"

"Why should that bother me?!" Northstar demanded. "I can run AND fly at Mach 10 - he cannot fly at all!"

"But it DOES bother you," Superboy stated knowingly.

Northstar's fist went for Superboy's face, but I caught it before it could connect.

"Darn, Imp, you should have let him hit me," Superboy drawled. "Maybe he'd have broken his hand on my invulnerable jaw."

"Or maybe he'd have broken your jaw with his invulnerable fist," I said wryly.

Northstar jerked his hand from my grasp and pointed at the door. "Get out of my classroom, both of you!"

We went, gladly. We debated over what to do (Go home? Go to the office?) and finally Superboy decided we should go talk to Superman (neither of us really wanted to approach Batman, and well, Mystique kind of scares us, too.)

So we went to Superman and told him the whole story. He actually let us go back to he and SB's place, and told me that he would let Mystique and Max know what happened.

I'm not sure how everything went down after that, but I do know that it has been requested that Northstar NOT return to Hero High. Boo hoo.

Bart

End of Part 99

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	50. Chapter 100

**Don't forget that there is a third part to this series by Haruka. You can find it on my profile. Just click Secret52 at the top of the page, scroll down and look for part three. Don't forget to review!**

Robin's Diary - Part 100

By Haruka

I did a really stupid thing. I mean a REALLY STUPID thing. I deliberately disobeyed Bruce and Alfred and jeopardized my secret identity all at once.

You guys know how much I want to be like a normal kid sometimes. Not that I don't want to be Robin, but I want to be able to look less like a 'rich kid' and more like an average thirteen-year-old. It was a long wait just to be able to wear jeans.

Lately, I've been thinking more and more about how much I wanted to do something else. Not a _big_ something, just a little something. And I had a pretty good idea what that was.

I wanted an earring.

Superboy has one, Quicksilver has one, Gear has one – a LOT of the boys at Hero High have them. I didn't see any harm in getting a teeny, tiny little stud or hoop. Except that both Bruce and Alfred had forbidden any earrings for me a long time ago.

But … they had relented on the jeans, so I thought maybe once they saw how small an earring I could get – one that was hardly noticeable – they'd get used to to it. Oh, I knew I'd be in trouble, BIG trouble, but at least I'd have the earring and could start looking a little cool instead of just like the 'boy' wonder.

I ran the idea past the Teen Titans and got varying reactions. Cyborg and Beast Boy admired my bravery (in the face of almost-certain death from Batman), Raven called me an idiot, and Starfire didn't understand why I would want to inflict pain on myself in order to put holes in my head. Superboy thought it was a great idea and offered to accompany me to the mall and hold my hand in case I passed out (har har.) Impulse piped up and said that if I had an earring to use, there was no need to go to the mall; HE would do the piercing. I started saying 'NO WAY!', but he went on to explain that he could use his power to do it and it wouldn't hurt.

Call me crazy (you may as well, Raven already did) but I decided to believe Impulse and let him try his idea, but it still meant I had to get an earring. Impulse did a fast dash around the room asking if anyone had a spare earring, and he actually came up with a few of them. I chose one gold stud about the size of a pinhead.

We went to the bathroom and I sterilized the earring, then gave it to Impulse and shut my eyes tightly. Only a few moments later and he announced, "Done!"

I was amazed, because it really hadn't hurt and it looked GREAT!

"I love it!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Imp!"

"Very cool, Rob," Superboy commented with a nod, and I felt terrific.

I guess superheroes are used to taking note of minute details because I immediately started receiving compliments on my new 'addition' as soon as I had left the bathroom. I showed all my friends (Starfire still didn't understand why I felt compelled to put something like that in my flesh, but she thought the stud was pretty) and was really enjoying my first afternoon as a new, (dare I say it?) sexier, boy wonder.

But as you might expect from the mere fact that I'm writing about this here, my joy didn't last. I was at my locker, showing the earring off to Nosedive, when he sort of gulped and backed up, and the whole hallway went silent. Since only one person in school ever causes that reaction, I knew who was standing behind me.

"Batman," I said, turning clockwise quickly and stopping before my left ear was in view. I pretended to be occupied with digging books out of my locker. "Is something wrong?" I asked casually.

"That depends on why you won't face me," he answered.

I laughed lightly. "That's silly! I'll face you," I said, and did so. While in my locker, I had slipped a small Bandaid over my earlobe. Batman noticed it right away, of course.

"What happened to your ear?"

"Zit," I replied.

"You didn't have one at breakfast this morning," Batman stated. "Take off the Bandaid."

NOW I was trapped. Everyone in the hallway was staring, and I'm pretty sure all of them were glad they weren't me. I envied them.

"Robin," Batman said, his tone taking on that do-or-die warning to it.

I reluctantly reached up and pulled off the Bandaid, revealing the earring. Batman's eyes narrowed behind the cowl.

"Come with me," he said. As if there was some doubt that I might NOT obey, or maybe just for the sake of hurting and/or humiliating me, he took hold of my newly-adorned earlobe and started walking.

So, um, if any of you in Hero High heard a high-pitched scream at around 2:10 in the afternoon today, that would be me.

I kept up as best I could, but my ear was killing me the whole way (probably not as badly as if it had been REALLY pierced, but it was still agony!) We didn't stop until we reached Batman's office and he had shut the door – then he finally let go of my lobe. I had tears running down my face already.

"You didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't have to do THAT," he said, nodding at my ear. "Take it out."

"Are you kidding?!" I cried. "Do you have any idea how much that will hurt?!"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Not nearly as much as losing your secret identity will hurt once people realize that Robin and Dick Grayson both have the same new acquisition. Take it out – NOW."

My fingers trembled as I unfastened the backing on the earring, but when I went to pull it out, I realized why having Impulse put it in to start with was a bad idea. There was no pierced hole in my lobe – there was the earring with my flesh moulded around it. Just one little tug told me I might as well be yanking out one of my fingernails.

"Robin …." Batman was getting impatient.

"I can't," I admitted, my shoulders slumping. "I – I didn't go and get it pierced. Impulse vibrated it in."

Batman said something that Alfred would have scolded him for and he went to the intercom and clicked it on. "Impulse. My office. N-."

Before the rest of 'now' was out of his mouth, Impulse was standing beside him. "Yes sir?" he asked uncertainly.

Batman gave him a Look. "Vibrate that earring back OUT of Robin's ear, and don't ever think of helping him disobey me again or you'll share his punishment."

Impulse gulped and zwipped over to me. He looked sympathetic at seeing my wet cheeks, but set to work right away and vibrated the stud painlessly out of my lobe.

"Leave us," Batman said, without even a 'thank you' (neither Impulse nor I were inclined to remind him of that, though.) Impulse made himself scarce.

Batman walked to the couch against one wall and sat down. "Come here."

I felt almost sick as I walked toward him with trembling legs, butt cheeks clenching already.

"We don't have the luxury of time – you're missing class," he said. "So while I am going to spank you now, we will talk later, at home. I suggest that between then and now, you think long and hard about what you will say. If I don't think that you've learned from this, you can expect additional punishment later."

He didn't take much time arranging me on his lap. He made sure my shorts were down and my cape pushed up onto my back, then I felt his hand against my bottom and I realized he'd removed his glove. The next moment, my world became pain.

It was a bad spanking. He passed my age and kept going for several more whacks, making sure each was equally forceful and sharp and placed just right. Then he smacked my thighs, I think about five swats each (I was crying pretty hard by then, so it was hard to think straight.) I remember blubbering "I'm sorry!" a few times, but it didn't have any effect on him – at least none that translated to my bottom.

Finally, he stood me up and helped me dress, then wiped my face with his (black, bat-shaped) handkerchief. "Go to class. We'll talk at home."

The rest of the school day was literal hell. Walking was painful, sitting was agony, and seeing the sympathy on everyone's faces was humiliating.

As Batman advised, I did some thinking about our upcoming conversation, and when I had to face him at home, I did the first smart thing I'd done all day. I listened when he spoke, answered him respectfully, and didn't give him any lip. I have to admit, it WAS stupid to get the earring. He was right – Robin and Dick both suddenly having new earrings at the same time would be suspicious. And I had already known that such a thing as earrings on boys was forbidden in Wayne Manor, so it's not like I'd REALLY thought Bruce or Alfred would let me keep it.

So unless being dumb is synonymous with being cool, I only achieved one of those today, and there's no question which one it was.

Robin

End of Part 100

**Don't forget that there is a third part to this series by Haruka. You can find it on my profile. Just click Secret52 at the top of the page, scroll down and look for part three. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
